


Stepney's Virginity Gets Lost

by LittleRedToyota



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Branding, Burns, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Violence, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedToyota/pseuds/LittleRedToyota
Summary: Stepney gets lost in the smelters yard and has to give up something in exchange for his life...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a twisted RP, edited for publishing as we thought the story turned out interesting. The story took turns we didn't expect or had planned, so watch out for major triggers such as sexual abuse, swearing, violence and gore.  
We also apologize for any grammar errors and typos we might have overlooked in the editing process.

Stepney's Virginity Gets Lost  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Written by: LittleRedToyota and SabbatSpiral  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of TTTE. They all belong to Mattel.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepney wasn't sure why he had to take the journey home at night, Sodor mists were known to be thick, treacherous and infamous when they rolled in from the sea. He had asked if he could have a pilot to make sure that the line was cleared, but something about an unexpected influx of boats had called both Percy and Duck away, so Stepney was forced to take the journey alone.

He could only pray that his engine's whistle was loud enough to be heard in time. He wasn't exactly an 'on schedule' engine

Someone in the dark yard heard the whistle. The two ironworkers wondered who dared to trespass into their yard after closing hours. They both jumped out of their engines, setting off to find the source of the noise, intending to teach the intruder a lesson.

"Some moron in an old steam engine..." Bert grunted upon the sight of the engine parked in the yard.

"I think I know that guy..." a smile crept upon Arry's face. "Remember that dude who tattled on us smoking, back in our school days? Oh, I've wanted to get back at him for years..."

"Let's get the bastard!" Bert grinned ugly.

At a junction, Stepney gave a sharp whistle as the lights of a signal box gleamed in the mist and he felt the sharp turn, sharper than he was expecting. Something in the brakes gave a hard thunk. Stepney slowed, pulling the brakes carefully, hoping they were still working. For a brief moment they stuck, but then eased on letting Stepney slow the small terrier to a more careful speed as the lights around him increased.

"Hm, must be in Suddery... that's good. Should be seeing the bridge anytime soon." he tapped the gauge, showing low water. "Will have to fill up soon. Maybe an engineer will take a look at the brakes."

But no bridge appeared, no soft sea breeze or the cry of gulls.

Stepney saw only strange shadows and more lights.

"Damned mist..."

If only he had seen what was creeping up on him…  
The tall, buff twins silently snuck up to the engine, one on each side. Then with a quick leap, they jumped into the cab, startling the driver by their sudden appearance.

"Gotcha this time, Stepney!" Arry sneered. "Grab him, Bert!"

Bert grabbed Stepney's wrist, a tight iron grip that would sure leave bruises on the tender skin.

The terrier tank's brakes came hard on, throwing the already off-balance Stepney off out of the cab and onto the ballast, landing on Bert who was taken with him.

Bert felt a crunch in his spine and Stepney's weight on him. Bert groaned at the impact with the ballast but didn't release the grip he had on the other man. The much smaller man was struggling, calling out desperately, clearly having no idea who they are, convinced they were trying to steal his engine and kill him.

"Let go of me! Help! Police, they are stealing my engi- " he was cut off as Arry put a hand over his mouth. The towering ironworker leaned closer with a sinister grin.

"Hello there... you don't remember us?" he growled into Stepney's ear.

"It's been some years, but surely you remember telling the principal that we were smoking... and that we got detention for it?" Bert reminded him. "Remember... we swore to kill you..."

Stepney stopped struggling for a moment looking at Arry in confusing, trying to lean around in Bert's grip to get a better view. His eyes went completely round when the recognition hit him. He looked back at Bert, both shocked and somewhat relieved at the same time to see somewhat familiar faces. As he relaxed Arry let go of his mouth.

"... Oh, its you two. Yes... yes, I do. Wow, you remember that all those years ago..." Stepney gave an awkward little laugh as he glanced between them, ever oblivious to the threat.

"Surely thats water under the bridge. I really do need your help thought." he looked at his engine, now completely stuck on the rails, brakes hard on and unable to move. With a soft move he tried to get up from Bert, smiling at him.

Bert brutally jerked him back, not smiling at all, just having a creepy stone face. His steely glare seemingly tried to pierce Stepney's soul.

"Help you..." Arry gave off a sinister chuckle. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we got into for your lil' tattle...? Not only detention, but also being blamed for everything wrong happening at the school after that... and now you want us to help, eh?"

"Did you know... that we later got into juvie because of a false accusation? You tipped the police... remember?" Bert tightened his grip.

"We were accused for murder attempt..." Arry continued, then his eyes gleamed deviously. "... but was it just a false accusation...? Who knows... maybe we really did it...?"

They both enjoyed seeing the smaller man squirm, the hatred burning in them even after all these years.

Stepney's smile faltered and disappeared, replaced with very clear worry and confusion, falling against Bert's body by the harsh jerk. He started to struggle again, weakly, but still a struggle.

"You were passing cigarettes to other children Arry, that's why I told on you. And that's not fair! I didn't tip the police; you know I didn't, right? Murder... Arry… Arry, I didn't know."

He squirmed, trying to escape, suddenly realizing what trouble he's in. The twins looked too serious to be joking.

"Please, I'll leave. I don't know where I am... I'll leave. You'll never have to see me again."

"You're at the ironworks, Stepney..." Bert sneered.

"Nobody can hear you scream in here... and many people have disappeared without a trace in here, you know." Arry's smile were far from friendly, and his brown eyes were not at all warm and inviting, rather steely and hateful.

"Maybe you didn't know about the supposed murder attempt... which we might or might not be guilty of... but you did tip the police about our whereabouts." he put a hand under Stepney's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Do you know what they do to people in juvie...?"

Stepney swallowed, trying to back away from Arry's calloused hand, his struggle growing as Bert's grip tightened to the point where it was painful, the bones shifting under the fist.

Arry's hand felt the same boyishly soft skin he remembered pushing to the ground when in school, and the goody-two-shoes Stepney was the favorite target. Even now he had the same haircut and annoyingly round baby face that always looked so smug when he got the teacher's questions right.

"I've never been to Juvie... or Jail... I'm not a bad person Arry"

"But we are, eh?" Arry let the question linger between them, his face so close Stepney could feel his warm breath against his face.

Bert smirked at the shiver running through the young man's body from the pain, feeling a small sense of justice for what they were put through.

"If you're a virgin before you go to juvie... you won't stay virgin for long. I can tell you that much..." Bert whispered into Stepney's ear, subtly giving a hint of what they were put through. "Don't drop the soap in the shower..."

"How would you like to get a taste of the pain we had to endure...?" Arry's eyes were dark, dripping of bloodlust and bitterness.

Stepney started screaming again, twisting wildly, desperate to escape, hoping to God that someone would hear him and come to his rescue. He almost succeeded, breaking Bert's grip from sheer adrenaline and almost getting to his feet in the panic to get away.

Arry gave chase, easily cornering the bruised and lost Stepney behind a wall. Stepney cowered away from him as a strong hand pinned him against the brickwall, begging to be let go, pitifully, not yet crying but almost.

"Please Arry... Please I'm sorry." he tried once more to slip away but Bert's reappearance blocked off any exit.

"Don't run, Stepney... you will only die tired and sweaty." Arry hissed, pinning him up against the wall again, almost choking the poor fellow.

Bert's eyes gleamed of something dark and even more sinister. Revenge would be so sweet.

"Maybe you should release him... let him run..." he chuckled. He enjoyed seeing the smaller man try to flee in panic.

Arry's smile grew wider. He loved chasing down people who tried to run from them, he loved the smell of fear and despair reeking from their bodies when he caught up with them. A small game of cat and mouse for his amusement.

"Maybe I should..." he growled, meeting Stepney's stare. "After all... the chase is better than the catch."

Stepney was shaking, pawing at the hand around his neck, the strangled words of 'please' smothered by the pressure. In the gloom, Arry could see the color drain from Stepney's face, replaced by a tinge of purple and blue as the oxygen began to run out. His struggles weakened and the gasps increased as the need for air rised. Barely aware of what the twins were planning, all Stepney could think off was escape, with the rush of blood in his ears deafening anything else. His perfect haircut always neatly parted and with the fringe swept to the side, was now all mushed and ruined from the sweat and fall.

Stepney's eyes brimmed with tears, starting to close.

Arry wasn't going to let Stepney get the release of fainting before they have put him through a slow and painful death, so he loosened his grip enough for the shorter man to gasp for air and fill his lungs.

"How would you like to die, Stepney?" he mused, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe... a warm death, being lowered into the liquid metal inside the smelters...?" Bert suggested.

"Or death by blow torch... or in the metal crusher?" Arry added, imagining all the pain they wanted to inflict on their old enemy.

Stepney gasped frantically, coughing and spluttering as the air rushed back into his lungs. The sobbing came properly now as he clutched Arry's arm desperately.

"Arry, Please, I beg you don't... I don't want to die! Please. I'll do anything." his knees buckled from the fear of it all. He gazed at them, still pleading as Bert moved in closer, tears falling.

"Anything...?" Bert asked, raising an eyebrow. "Aww... tears, Arry. Should we show him some mercy?"

Arry, not being one to soften by tears, just stared at the terrified man clutching his arm.

"We could just scar him for life instead..." he murmured, studying Stepney's face as he tried to figure out a way to torment him enough to break him.

"Suggestions, Stepney? What is your life worth...? Scarification...?" he threw a glance at Bert who flicked out a pocket-knife. "Bloodletting? Broken limbs? Skinning?"

Stepney looked at the knife horror, then back at Arry, most of the response strangled by the tears, but something got through; "-but that'll kill me..."

He gave a sob, looking down at the hand holding him almost totally giving into the fear, freezing up as Bert moved in closer. His chest hitched with the sobs and he jerked as Bert cut off his cute little, red necktie. The gold button clinked as it dropped onto the concrete. Stepney's shaking made the cut even harder, and a tiny bead of blood from his neck where the blade nicked him soaked into his white shirt.

Arry smiled, running a finger softly over the blood.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Blood red against white..." he said low, like he was talking to a lover.

Bert toyed with the knife, smiling as he looked sideways at Stepney. "We would make sure not to bleed you to death... just give you a harsh reminder of us and your tattling."

"So... I recon you have better suggestions then?" Arry challenged, staring Stepney down. "Let us hear. What will you give us in return for sparing your life?"

Stepney shivered at the loving voice, unexpectedly turned on by Arry's growling whisper and the incredibly soft touch against his neck. If it wasn't for the fact that he was scared witless then he might have unconsciously leaned into it wanting more of that voice.

Stepney's eyes dilated with the touch, shyly squeezing shut. But as the harsh tone returned, that shift disappeared with Stepney cowering in Arry's stare still unable to find a good answer.

"I'll... I'll pay... I... I have £100 in my kit bag... you can have it all"

Stepney's response shook, hoping it would appease the twins if they took what money he had and left him. He considered offering his engine, but the Terrier didn't belong to him but the Bluebell. He'd lose his job.

Arry laughed raw. It echoed throughout the yard, like a bad omen.

"As if we won't raid your belongings after we killed you..." he chuckled.

"And paying your way out of if is not going to scar you..." Bert scoffed. "You gotta do better than that... and I think you have other things on your mind. I saw something when Arry touched you..."

Arry frowned, grimacing by the thought. "Not quite what I imagined, but... I can always close my eyes and think of England..."

Stepney glanced at the knife then at the hand pinning him. Swallowing his fear and the next sob at the thought of what he was about to do, Stepney brushed a very delicate kiss onto Arry's hand. It was a surprisingly nice kiss even if his face was soaked in tears and the blood, that had reached his face from where Arry had pushed him against the wall hard enough to tear skin. Stepney continued to kiss Arry's hand, his own hands lifting to hold it tenderly even if they shook with fear. The once self-righteous little church boy kissing Arry's hand and washing it with his own tears was a pathetic sight.

Arry had too look away, men had never been a turn-on to him, especially not after the incident at the juvie. In fact, a hint of terror and fear started creeping into his mind. He wanted more than anything to break Stepney's spirit, but would it also break his own. He fought his inner demons while Stepney kissed his hand, trying to figure out if it was worth it. His hand trembled a bit, but it could be mistaken for arousal.

Bert on the other hand found this very interesting, watching it all with his mouth half-open. His hand wandered subconsciously to his crotch, cupping his package while he watched his brother being felt up by Stepney.

Stepney stopped, sensing something in Arry that was deeply uncomfortable with what he was doing, looking up at Arry with almost confusion. Silently he tried to form the question with his face.

"Don't you want this from me?"

Arry's face hardened again, the stone face was back, not revealing any feelings under the surface.

"Is this going scar you...? Mentally?" he growled, willing to give up his own sanity to get back at Stepney for what he did years ago.

Bert had already raised an impressive trouser tent, and he was holding his breath, not wanting them to stop.

"I could take Arry's place..." he murmured, pressing his crotch against Stepney's thigh, letting him feel his hardness.

Stepney's eyes widened at Bert's crotch, not really expecting it to go all the way. He had clearly hoped to emotionally appeal to Arry's little crack, to escape, a tiny moment of 'kindness' to possibly convince the twins to let him go. Now actually faced with the desire of Bert, he seemed to balk at the reality of it all.

"I... I've not done this before... I'm supposed to only do this when..." he stuttered.

Arry pressed Stepney up against the wall, full body contact, though in his case there was no desire involved, he simply wanted to punish the smaller man.

"We hadn't either... before juvie. And it wasn't because we wanted it, I can tell you that much!" Arry snarled furiously, trying to force himself to get a hard on, to be able to perform. Bert wasn't going to get all the fun alone. For Arry, the fun was inflicting mental damage, while for Bert... it was another story.

"Ok... down on your knees!" he stepped away from Stepney, allowing Bert to step forward.

Stepney dropped to his knees not out of his own will, or to obey, but simply because he could barely stand because of the trembling. He gazed up at Bert, eyes like sauce plates and still full of tears as he approached, unsure of what he would be asked to do. He looked like a kicked dog as he knelt before Bert, still trying to get the sobs under control. With hitching breath, he made one last appeal at Arry.

"I'm sorry... That shouldn't have happened to you. That... that wasn't fair, especially as virginity is sacred." he whimpered.

Arry made a strange noise in between a sob, a snort and a chortle, but his face did not reveal what he really felt.

"Sacred..." he choked out, his eyes flaring up with bitter hatred. "Bert... lost his virginity in juvie. I lost it years before, at the orphanage. I was caught kissing one of the girls, so the orphanage manager decided she would find another way to punish me... I... I..."

Arry was faltering for a moment, then he gave Bert a rough push, a sign to start and thus end this painful storytime. He turned his back to them, arms crossed defiantly over his chest as he struggled to regain his composure.

Bert had been set back a bit by his brother's confession. He knew that Arry had been punished at the orphanage, but not how, until now. He felt bad, knowing that Arry had also taken the blow for himself, trying to save Bert from getting the same treatment. Bert looked down at the trembling mess of a man in front of him, no longer sure how to do this.

Stepney's hands clasped in the prayer position, eyes gazing up at with a surprising level of what looked like kindness among the pure terror. Sympathy also made an appearance as he waited for Bert to make his move. He hoped that using the angelic face, that people had always told him looked like the face of a heavenly messenger, could widen the gap. Maybe the twins would listen to their conscience and release him if he showed the love he had always been taught to show sinners struggling without the light. Now if only his voice would stop trembling. He tried to project as much love and sympathy as he could past the screaming fear that told him to simply run now that Arry had stepped away and Bert hesitated. Shaking, he turned back to Bert.

"That was wrong of her... very wrong. She should be punished for hurting a child, especially an orphan." he said low.

"She was..." Arry mumbled with his back towards them. "That was the murder attempt we were accused for..."

The tall, muscular man pressed two fingers against his nose bridge, trying to force himself back in the previous murderous mood, the hatred towards Stepney still burning in his heart. He smiled as he felt his self-control crumble, knowing he would probably lose it if Stepney said another word. He could only hope he managed to keep the aggression and his violent side at bay, or else he would kill the guy by accident.

Bert swallowed hard, he knew his brother was about to lose it, and he knew nobody would be able to hold him back. Unless he did something and made Stepney shut up, Arry would murder the poor fella. But how could he... after all this... he bit his lip, looking down at Stepney again.  
It was a pitiful sight, the young man with clasped hands. Normally it would have angered him, made his unleash his brutality, but after Arry's confession... his urges had died. There were two outcomes of this... Arry would snap and murder Stepney, or Stepney would have to try to fulfill what they had started, because he had no idea how to do it anymore. His erection had died.

"Damn it, Arry!" he wheezed.

Stepney swallowed, watching the reactions between the two twins, gauging what his words had done.  
Everything was very unsure now, Arry's confession taking all of them off guard and breaking the mood of violence. Even Bert who had been steely, suddenly softened, much to Stepney's surprise and it created an opening.  
He could run.  
The opening was there, if he was fast enough.  
He could run and... the twins would catch him. That much was certain. They knew this place, he didn't. It would break the illusion that he cared what happened to these two monsters.  
Well, what had happened was wrong and God would of course punish the woman, but they had made their own choices. He wasn't going to grieve that.

He gazed up at Bert. Bert's softened face was so handsome in the grim red light of the smelters. Rough and coarse but... handsome. He always had been. Instinctively, a shudder of religious disgust ran through him, but so did a shiver of desire.

Maybe, maybe if he did the same to Bert, Bert would also leave him... triggered by bad memories?

Stepney crawled forward, eyes cast down now.

He nuzzled Bert's leg submissively, taking his hand and kissing it with the same sweetness as he had kissed Arry's.

He trembled, having no idea what he was doing, playing out the innocent fantasies he had heard and watched on the funny romcoms that some of the other drivers liked.

Bert was taken by surprise, not expecting this at all. But unlike Arry, he had no inner demons linked to intimacy, so it had a completely different effect on him than perhaps Stepney hoped for. He swallowed hard, wetting his lips. He glanced over at his twin. Arry was still standing with his back towards them.

He knew his twin expected him to be brutal and violent towards Stepney, but with the tender touch Stepney displayed... how could he?

Bert leaned a bit forward, whispering into Stepney's ear.

"Ok... I'm going to save your ass from something far worse. Play along, ok?"

Then he pulled Stepney up by the collar, though making sure it wouldn't hurt him too much, he threw a nervous glance at Arry, hoping he would buy it.

"Listen, you little piece of shit!" he shouted, making sure Arry heard him. "You think you can get away with this? I will show you!"

Then he dragged him inside the nearest door, a tool shed, slamming the door shut behind them.

"I'll try to be gentle." he said, looking at Stepney. "But make sure you scream and beg for mercy, or my brother won't buy it..."

Stepney went limp in Bert's grip, the dread still there, but the whisper having excited something very new in his body. He gave an honest whimper as Bert manhandled him upright, but his eyes spoke volumes. Something in him wanted Bert so, so badly.

He nodded in response to the request, playing along as he was dragged into the tool shed. Bert's promise of gentle treatment made Stepney cling to him for dear life.

"I will, I'm sorry you are having to do this..."

With a glance around at the filthy shed, Stepney shuddered as he slipped his tan jacket off and hung it as neatly as possible on a tool handle. He wasn't exactly sure how Bert intended to go about this, especially with no bed being here or any flat surface. He looked at Bert this time with honest concern.

"How do I do this...? I've never actually done anything like this... Except in my head, but that's it."

Stepney bent down to tie his shoes, trying to figure out what was expected of him at that moment and hoping Bert would just tell him what to do.

Bert had expected a lot more protesting. Stepney willingly undressing for him caught him off guard, but he couldn't help but stare. The way Stepney bent down to remove his shoes caused a familiar stir in his pants.

He threw a nervous glance at the door, hoping Arry wouldn't show up, or this would turn into a violent nightmare.

"I will take the lead... it's been a while, but..." Bert started, tensing up as he could hear his brother's footsteps in the gravel outside, he peeked out of a dirty window, seeing the outline of his twin pacing restless around.

"We need to make this look worse than it is..." he muttered, grabbing Stepney's shirt, brutally ripping it apart to make it look like there had been a struggle. He found a broken fountain pen on a shelf, putting some of the blue ink on a cloth, then using it to make something resembling bruises on Stepney's body.

"Scream... like your life depends on it." he whispered.

Stepney started to wail, brokenly pleading. Not the fake, piercing screaming he had done before but sobbing as if the world was ending. He had kicked his shoes aside and now clung to Bert, like a broken man all over again. Only this time, Bert could feel Stepney's own anxious virginal desire brush against his own, and the small bare hands clutching at his jacket as he poured his soul into the performance for Arry outside.

He glanced up, eyes asking if he was doing ok and for confirmation of a good job. The same eyes he made when they were kids looking up at an adult waiting for confirmation of praise. Instead now, those eyes were on Bert, completely submissive to him and begging for his approval. He shook. He still shook.

Bert got even more confused over his own feelings as Stepney put up one hell of a believable performance. The smaller man clinging to him like this made him strangely soft and a weird protective instinct flared up. It angered him how Stepney could manipulate him away from his original plan, but he couldn't help putting his arms around the poor guy, stroking his back comforting.

"I hate you..." he mumbled. And he really did. He wanted the other man dead... but at the same time, he wanted to spare him from Arry's violent rage. And yet, here he stood, holding his arch enemy in his embrace... comforting the damn man.

Stepney rested his head over Bert's heart, listening to his heartbeats as the wailing became just sobbing, hitched with frantic breath, loud and dramatic enough for Arry to hear it outside. Bert's warmth was surprisingly relaxing, listening to his heart also racing away as they tried to fool Arry, it was to Stepney's surprise, suddenly the only thing in the world he wanted to hear. As the strong arms went around him, the hitch grew into a slight gasp as he melted into arms he had only seen in his deepest wet dreams. He never understood why he had wanted Bert so badly even after what happened back in school, but it was a desire that had never disappeared despite his wishes. He had hoped to feel victorious, but no, Stepney just didn't want this embrace to end. Between pained gasps, he whispered "I never meant to hurt you two... I'm sorry."

Stepney nuzzled Bert's chest, burying his face into the jacket.

The tatters of Stepney's shirt slipped off one shoulder exposing his strong unblemished skin.

Bert swallowed a bitter reply, he no longer knew what he was going to do. He was caught in this weird situation where he was actually trying to save the person, he just minutes ago wanted to rape and kill... even fearing his own brother, as if Arry was the grim reaper himself pacing around outside the door. He knew he couldn't keep Stepney in there forever, and he knew he couldn't let him out without seemingly having inflicted some damage. Hell, he even wanted to damage the guy, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He kept his stare on Arry outside the dirty window, feeling as if he betrayed both himself and his brother and his boyfriend... But Stepney had found his weak spot, playing him like a violin now. And his brother was outside... and his boyfriend was on tour... and he was here, with someone who held him in a way that made him softer by the second. He cursed, hating himself.

Stepney nuzzled between the jacket opening, suddenly finding a patch of exposed skin on Bert. His cheek brushed against the coarse chest hair and the soft skin underneath. The performance of screams and sobs nearly died as a spark ran through him, strangling all sound.

He suddenly wanted more than that little patch, he wanted to see Bert on top of him, looking down with those dark eyes praising him and telling him he was doing a good job, with that chest completely bare... he swallowed as his crucifix clinked against the buttons of his shirt.

He shouldn't. Christ said no to Homosexuality, he would be damned as a sodomite. He gave a true whimper of indecision as a hand shot up to the little cross, mentally begging for forgiveness. Stepney's shirt slipped off the other shoulder, the shaking become shivers of cold.

Stepney looked up at Bert frantically whispering "Tell me what to do... Please."  
He nuzzled his forehead against the exposed skin, before brushing a light kiss onto its center.

Bert's breath hitched a bit as the other man's cheek brushed over his chest, followed by a kiss, blushing briefly as he felt all his blood rush down to his crotch again. None of them were making any noises anymore now, the performance had come to a halt and he looked anxiously out of the window, but Arry was gone.

"I... uh..." Bert's eyes swept over Stepney's naked shoulders before he closed them. Had the shirt slipped off because it was ripped or was Stepney... trying to seduce him?  
He swallowed hard, his mouth feeling dry as he lifted a hand, hesitating a bit before flitting his fingers over Stepney's naked shoulder.

"You'll get cold..."

It slipped off again, the fabric too ripped to stay up while Stepney was snuggled into Bert, falling away fully against his waist as it was shifted. Stepney stopped, looking back up at him, seemingly confused.

"Didn't you want to... I thought... Am I being let go?" There was a brightness but also, he seemed disappointed beneath it all. The cross glittered in the low light as Stepney's hand fell away from it.

Stepney started to pull away, but Bert's warmth drew him back in, his arms snaking around his waist.

He kissed Bert's exposed collar bone tenderly as the draw of desire grew

"You... don't seem to want to go..." Bert panted, the desire burning in him as the other man kissed his skin again. He knew he didn't have the heart to hold Stepney back if he wanted to flee, but he also knew that as soon as Stepney ran out of that door, Arry would hunt him down and... Bert shuddered by the thought of the blood shed it would result in.

"Isn't this a sin according to your beliefs...?" Bert brushed his lips over Stepney's forehead, unable to hide the weird attraction he felt.

Stepney gave a soft genuine wail as he leaned up into the gentle sensation of Bert's lips, the desire overtaking his brain at their softness. He was so deeply torn as he pulled himself even closer.

"Yes."

It was a plea for Bert to just do what he wanted. Stepney had no defenses left and the smell of Bert, oil and machinery surrounded him in the most intoxicating way possible. He didn't know how to get Bert to just take him and do what he wanted with him, so he just clung, hoping Bert might understand. He knew that running was impossible even if Arry wasn't outside, he was somewhere, prowling. Stepney knew why his body would rather face potential damnation than Arry's violence as he felt Bert's bulge press against his.

"... but you still seem to want... me?" Bert asked low, licking his lips.

The warmth from the other man's body clinging to him, pressing himself against him was intoxicating. From the fear Stepney had displayed earlier, to this... it was confusing and arousing at the same time.

He ran a hand gently down Stepney's back, cupping one of his buttocks in his hand. It rested so perfectly in his hand; it was as if it was made for him. He backed Stepney up towards a desk, using his other arm to clear the desk from paint boxes and tools, so Stepney could sit on it.

He lifted the smaller man up, carefully placing him on the wooden surface. He snuck a hand inside Stepney's ripped shirt, finding bare skin, tenderly running his hand over the smaller man's chest. A lopsided grin ran across his face as his eyes fell on the crucifix hanging around Stepney's neck.

Stepney nodded desperately, reaching up to wrap his arms around Bert's neck, letting the ironworker's big hands have the freedom to run over his entire body. It felt good when Bert cupped his ass, he began again to kiss Bert's neck, clinging even harder to Bert as his feet left the floor and he was carried over to the workbench. It must have been filthy, but in the moment Stepney didn't care. All he wanted was to tell Bert never to stop what he was doing.

Stepney glanced at the window, he could see just outside the dirty glass, the mist clearing and stars coming out, twinkling in time to his gasps. Chains dangled creating strange shadows over Bert's face as he ran a hand over his body.

Stepney shivered and moaned slightly at the touch leaning into it. Bert's smile sent his heart racing. He decided to take a risk. Stepney unfurled an arm from around Bert's neck and cupped his cheek, leaning forward to kiss him. It was only on the side of the mouth, close, but it was all his courage would let him do

Stepney's eyes were sparkling with desire as he looked up at Bert for a reaction.

Bert took it as an invitation. It had been long since he had been with a virgin, and the clumsy attempts on feeling him up and kiss him, aroused him. He enjoyed being the experienced one. So, he responded to the kiss, soft at first, then firmer, more craving. He gently parted Stepney's lips, sliding a playful tongue into his mouth, letting it dance with Stepney's tongue, all while having his rugged hands buried in the smaller man's hair.

He started tearing on his own clothes, pulling his t-shirt over his head, wanting to feel Stepney's hands on his naked skin.

Stepney's mouth parted so easily and he yielded to Bert's firmer craving kisses with soft moans, letting him take the lead. He gasped as he felt the tug on his hair, electric pleasure making him buck forward against the firm chest. He ran his own hands over the exposed chest, feeling every crease and crevice that made it up with almost worshipping tenderness. Stepney seemed caught between lust and awe of Bert who, as the clothes disappeared seemed more and more like the image of a Greek God than of a man. His inexperience burned, flushing his cheeks and making him hesitate.

Bert had kept his pants on, for some reason he still wanted Stepney to have the chance to retreat. But the other man seemed to want this just as bad as himself, so he allowed his own hands to explore the slim body in front of him, not caring if this was a filthy place. He needed this. He grinded his rock-hard bulge against Stepney's crotch, savoring the feeling even if layers of fabric separated them.

His mind was blurred by lust, but a sudden clear moment made him search the pocket of his cargo pants, relieved as he found a small packet with a condom inside. Even if Stepney were a virgin, he didn't take the risk of catching any diseases. The small amount of excess liquid in the packet could also serve as lube, making it less painful for them both.

Stepney writhed as the hands explored his naked chest, the rough skin of Bert's hands making the sensation more delightful in a way he couldn't explain. He whimpered with need as the bulge pressed against him, building the friction that suddenly was all he could think about. Bert's name slipped through the kiss as he felt Bert push up against him even further.

When he pulled away, Stepney mewled, wanting to follow, not baring the thought of the warmth disappearing now. Glancing at the packet, he tilted his head, heart still pounding. There was a delicate little smile as Bert unzipped himself, nibbling his bottom lip as the anticipation grew.

He curled up with a coy expression, watching with desire and fascination, all fear gone.

Bert didn't open the packet right away, but took a step away from Stepney, watching him with his eyes half closed as he slipped a hand into his own boxers, wrapping his hand around his aching member.

Seeing Stepney bite his lip and look at him with glossy eyes, make him throw his head back, eyes closed as he jacked himself with a firm hand, imagining Stepney doing it for him. A low moan escaped him, making him blush as he didn't like coming off as too eager. He wanted to hold back, give the other man some time to adjust to the situation, but the desire was burning inside him now.

With his hand still in his boxers, caressing himself, he looked at Stepney, meeting his stare, his own eyes glossed over my lust.

Stepney watched Bert jerk off, reaching out for him, himself becoming harder. He palmed himself, rubbing his hand to get the friction he desperately needed. Heat built in the pit of his stomach, white sparkles dancing in his body as he couldn't tear his eyes away from Bert.

Gasping as the desire scattered any kind of coherent thought, he pleaded yet again for Bert to come back to him.

"Bert... Bert, please…" all he could think of was that wonderful heat that Bert's body radiated and the excited electricity it sent up and down his body. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes at the concept of not feeling that heat again, being forced only to watch and not experience, to have Bert leave him hanging was something he couldn't bear to even consider.

Stepney keened as he palmed himself even hard, eyes half shut and glossy with lust.

Bert leaned on the desk, resting on one arm, holding Stepney's stare as he placed a hand on Stepney's crotch, giving it a gentle massage outside the stretched fabric of his trousers.

"Please... what?" he breathed as he leaned in for another searing kiss. Stepney's lips were softer than anyone he had ever kissed before, even the women. He looked into Stepney's eyes, giving him another lopsided smile as he used one finger to play with the crucifix around his neck, mockingly reminding Stepney of his religion and how sinful he behaved.

"Where's your God now, preacher boy?" he chuckled low.

Stepney jerked up into his hand as it closed around his crotch, eyes twinkling with unshed tears. The moans now very obviously from pleasure rather than distress or pain filled the space; breathy and light. His mouth yielded once more to Bert's insatiable kisses, submitting to the passion. Bert's tongue filled his mouth and the taste of beer and gum was potent.

Stepney pawed at Bert's shoulders wanting something anchor him down into reality, to assure him that this was real and not a dream. He looked at Bert, dazed with the intensity, cheeks very red.

He whimpered at the finger playing with the golden cross around his neck, the rough skin once again setting off tingles. The guilt flared, clashing with the desire as he felt Bert trace the shape. He could barely word an answer to the question as shame, guilt, lust and desire warred within him, only spiraling his need for Bert further.

"I... I... Please bert... Please I... I need."

Stepney's blush fueled Bert, his small hands on his shoulders making him grow even harder.

"What do you need...?" Bert murmured, leaning down to kiss the sensitive skin of Stepney's neck. His hand now moving across his chest, a finger circling Stepney's nipple. If it was lust or the cold air making it stiff was uncertain, but soon Bert leaned further, taking the small pearl into his mouth, rolling it between his tongue and lip.

Stepney's hands dug into Bert's shoulders as his nipple was sucked, drawing a true shuddering moan from him as it drove everything in his body wild.

"You... I... I need you. Please give me…. you..."

He ran his hands over Bert's scrubby hair, resting his head on top of it, moaning with his mouth half open.

Bert released his nipple, looking up at him with eyes burning from lust.

"Show me how much you want me..." he panted, sprinkling small, tender kisses along Stepney's neck. He didn't want to just plow into the poor guy, but actually make this a somewhat enjoyable experience. At least better than how he lost his own virginity.

This time Stepney decided to give it everything, guilt and shame forgotten. He pulled Bert into a deep passionate kiss of his own, clumsy but it was just enough to express that this was entirely what he wanted from him. He cupped the back of his head, running his fingers through the short hair, unable to grasp it but clinging to it nonetheless. His legs slipped around Bert's hips pulling himself forward, pressing up against the bulge and heat. Stepney pulled away, eyes meeting Bert with an excited gleam, strangely proud of himself for properly kissing someone like this for the first time.

Bert responded, pulling them both into an intense make-put session. He grinded a bit against Stepney's crotch, wondering if the preacher boy would dare to touch him or if kissing was all his courage allowed. He carefully removed the ripped shirt from Stepney's body, caressing his soft skin, smirking at the goosebumps appearing at the trail of his fingers.

"Touch me..." he requested, his eyes challenging as he looked at the shorter man again.

Stepney faltered a little, but there was no way his body was letting him disobey Bert's order. His hands trailed down the ironworker's body, mirroring the motions Bert had traced along his own skin. He glided around the nipple, rolling it gently between two soft fingertips and circling his belly button.

When his hands reached the waistband of Bert's boxers, Stepney stopped, looking at Bert for conformation. One hand slipped over the cloth, the bulge now rock hard, the fingers ghosting over it, the other slipping under just at the tip. Every move was done only at Bert's command.

"Like this...?" His voice breathed.

"Like that..." Bert confirmed, smirking at Stepney's shy attempt on touching him.

Bert's breath hitched a bit and he bit his lip as Stepney reached his crotch, the featherlike touch being extremely arousing. His member twitched against the hand touching it, wanting to be released from its textile prison. His cargo pants had already slipped down to his ankles, his boxer was the only thing left.

"Go on... undress me..." he challenged, wanting to see how brave the other man was when it came to.

Stepney's swirled feather light patterns over Bert's crotch, feeling the twitches and jerks with arousing fascination. He slowly peeled the fabric away from Bert's hips, feeling it slide over the skin to join the cargo pants on the floor. He trembled at the size of Bert, glancing back up, now with a little bit more fear than before, but with desire still burning. Stepney's own trousers where now incredibly tight. The thin leather belt kept everything uncomfortably in.

"You're so big..." he breathed, looking up at the ironworker.

Bert looked down at his erection, then back at Stepney. He didn't know if he was considered big or not, but it seemed to scare the other man a bit. It made him wonder what Stepney's size was.

"You want to call quits?" he asked, putting a hand on Stepney's cheek, letting his thumb caress him.

"...No..." Stepney leaned against the caress with a sigh of pleasure at the touch. There was almost a look of shame on his face as he looked Bert in the eye. "I'm just... I'm just... not very big and... "

He was embarrassed. Suddenly, everything he felt insecure about in his body multiplied as he looked at the perfect glory of Bert.

Stepney began to kiss Bert's hand tenderly again, wrapping both his hands around Bert's manhood, trying to copy the motions Bert had done before.

"I'm yours Bert... make me yours." he pleaded. "Even if I'm not… big…"

"Size isn't important... It's how you wield it. Or so I've been told..." Bert panted as Stepney grabbed him.

Bert chuckled a bit in between the kisses. Stepney's clumsy attempt on touching his manhood was hilarious. He carefully put his hand over Stepney's, showing him how to do it.

"Have you never... touched yourself?" he asked, kissing him again, tender and careful.

Stepney swallowed, blushing harder.

"Father Billsthorpe told us that it was a sin and to just pray if we felt the need."

He felt silly in admitting his total ignorance.

"I have... once.. twice... a few times, but never really explored it."

He leaned into the sweeter kisses with need

"So... you've never had an orgasm?" Bert whispered against his mouth, an urge to teach Stepney about pleasure formed inside him. He tugged at Stepney's trousers, trying to pull them down enough to reveal his genitals. He eventually succeeded, tossing the pants into a corner, Stepney wouldn't be needing them for a while.

Stepney was small, not very small, but small enough to make Bert understand why he was embarrassed of it. The sudden rush of cold air made the now very naked Stepney shudder and curl into himself, but as Bert's hands ran over his hips and thighs, he straightened up, wanting to absorb all the attention and affection he could get.

"Yes... I... I thought of you... " the confession had burned in his chest, but now it was as if Bert could command anything of him and he would tell him the truth.

"M... me?!" Bert thought he had heard wrong. "But you... you haven't seen me in years and... you're scared of me. And Arry..."

He stopped his movements, just staring at the smaller man, confused over what he had heard. The air between them was loaded with sexual tension.

"I'm terrified of you... but I want you too... I'm sorry, forgive me... " Stepney looked away shame now starting to kill his excitement

The voice of Father Billsthorpe was now overriding the courage he had started to show and the urge to run was growing. But he couldn't, not with Bert in front of him and the need in his heart still aching.

Bert stroked Stepney's cheek with a trembling hand. For some reason, his words touched some strings in his heart. Nobody had ever said something like this to him, shown him this kind of emotion and care. He had to pull himself together, if he turned any softer now, he would go liquid.

"I... I want to..." he searched for the right words, but his mind was a mess. "I want to give you an orgasm..."

That wasn't quite how he imagined the phrase, but it would have to do. He couldn't properly word how he wanted to make Stepney's first time as nice as possible, a pleasant memory rather than a painful one.

Stepney melted into the touch on his cheek, eyes closing. This was better than the dream. He could feel Bert's hand mold around to the shape of his cheek as he gently nuzzled Stepney. He reached up to stroke Bert's own temple, running his fingers through his hair, leaning forward to kiss him on the nose.

The guilt was there, lurking in the back of his mind, always drawing back his courage; however Bert's touch was reassuring, it wouldn't let him fall alone. Stepney opened his eyes giving Bert a doe-eyed expression.

"Yes, please… I would love that from you..." he breathed.

At this point, nothing but Bert could satisfy what this building pressure inside of him was demanding.

Stepney keened softly as he ran his hands over and around Bert's naked back, feeling the rippling muscles shift at his touch. With his own definitely failing strength, he pulled Bert closer to himself, eyes never breaking the stare.

His inadequacy in this matter still lingered in the back of his mind. Bert was doing this for him, but would he be a suitable partner for someone of Bert's obvious experience?

Stepney with one hand still around Bert, began to pump himself frantically. He had no idea how any of this would work, but all he could think of was wanting to make what little he could perfect for Bert.

Bert caressed every inch of skin he could access, kissing Stepney intensely. Gently, he put a hand over Stepney's hand, stopping his self-service, wanting to show him something better.

"Let me..." he started kissing his way down from Stepney's mouth, down his neck, his chest, stomach...

He smiled as he saw Stepney's member twitch in anticipation as he kissed the inside of his thighs. Tenderly, he put a hand around him, then kissed the tip of Stepney's throbbing manhood. He looked up at his face with a mischievous smirk, holding his stare while he took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his tip as he let it sink deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Stepney shuddered at the kisses, throwing his head back as Bert's lips closed around his manhood, the warmth unlike anything else in the world. It was so warm, wet and Bert's tongue caused stars dancing in his vision as he tried not to thrust forward too much, scared of hurting him. Hands once again tangled themselves in Bert's hair as that precipice loomed in his body and beyond it even more stars. He sobbed with the intense sensations falling back against the wall, mind utterly incoherent as Bert's tongue worked magic.

"Yes... Bert..." that was all his brain could muster as the climax began to build inside him.

Fingers gripped Bert's short hair as the shaking grew and Stepney was driven to the edge. He gave a loud moan of deep pleasure as he came.

Bert swallowed as much as he could, a few drops escaping, which he wept away with his hand. It was over faster than he expected, but Stepney being a virgin it wasn't really a surprise. He hadn't even gotten to show him the sweet spot called the perineum, but maybe... maybe another time, if Stepney ever dared to set foot at the smelters yard again. He licked Stepney clean and looked up at him with a smirk as he licked his lips.

"You ok?" he whispered, kissing his neck while reaching for the condom, opening the packet.

He wanted his own release now. He rolled the condom on, using the excess lube on Stepney's anus, gently massaging his opening to make him ready.

Stepney frantically nodded, his body opening to Bert. As he felt Bert's fingers slide inside him, stretching him out, his heart began to pick up pace again. Shifting his hips downwards, he was able to hook one of his legs over a crate, allowing Bert easier access to him. He caressed Bert's shoulders with both hands, whimpers of pain and pleasure escaping as the stretching grew harder and tighter. So did the need aching inside him. He had thought so early after the first orgasm, his body would be satisfied but no, Stepney felt every nerve ending just dance at the new attention.

"... It… It's tight" was all he could manage to say as Bert prepared him.

Bert moved up and settled between Stepney's legs. The tip of his member touched the entrance and simply kissed his hole. He looked into Stepney's eyes again and then started to push himself in. At first, he felt the resistance, but it began to give way, letting him slide further in, popping past the ring muscle. He paused a little, letting Stepney adjust to his size.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered, brushing his lips over Stepney's forehead.

Stepney cried out, launching himself onto Bert as he felt his member slide in. It felt so tight he could barely breath, the pain shocking his unravelling mind. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he clutched Bert's shoulders.

"A little..." he choked out as the pain slowly eased into warmth and the tight pressure gradually dimmed into a soft belonging sensation. Stepney buried his face in Bert's neck kissing the skin and collarbone as the pleasure began to build again.

Bert didn't move, just allowed Stepney to cling to him and get used to him. He wept away some of Stepney's tears with his thumb, trying to soothe him a bit. The last thing he wanted was to harm him.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered warmly into his ear, hugging him and toying with his hair.

"Please... Don't stop..." Stepney managed to creak out between kisses.

He kissed Bert's thumb tasting his own salty tears as he did so. He opened his eyes a little to reassure Bert that he was alright. Something new appeared in Stepney's chest. A glow that he had never experienced before for anyone. The deep gentle voice, the tender touches and the care he was showing despite the animosity between them... Stepney felt also unworthy of Bert. He was so much more than even his fantasies had allowed him.

There was love. He had always been told that homosexual partners could only lust after each other. Bert had proved that wrong. He proved it wrong in every soft gesture and tender touch that sent Stepney's mind reeling.

Bert pushed himself in until he reached the end, balls deep in Stepney's anus. He moved slowly, deep, but calm. He leaned forward and kissed Stepney's earlobe, running his hands up his sides and down his spine to calm and unwound him. He felt himself oozing precum, helping him slide inside him. He began to slowly ease you, then slid back in, a little quicker this time. Repeat. He stifled a moan; he knew he wouldn't last long now.

Stepney shuddered violently, clinging to Bert as everything from before spiraled upwards and the friction of Bert's member inside of him was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was indescribable.

"Don't stop, don't stop... Bert, please…" Stepney whimpered loudly. Much too loudly but the feelings inside of him had no way else to go.

He sighed at the kiss, the glow inside his chest growing. All he could think of was this never ending.

"You're wonderful, Bert..."

Bert began to pump a little faster, a touch harder. He grabbed Stepney's hips a little tighter. Then he suddenly stiffened even further, he cried out as his warm liquids filled the condom, deep inside Stepney. He held his arms wrapped tight around Stepney as the orgasm rolled over him like a wave.

Stepney's body was surprisingly cool, but sweaty from the last orgasm. He gave a much softer cry as the second orgasm overtook his mind turning his body into jelly, sinking deep into Bert's warm arms. He felt so full and so complete, as the embrace tightened. It was perfect.

The door flew open with a crash, making Bert jump in shock. The afterglow still burning inside him as he realized he had let his guard down. He pulled out, turned to face the looming shadow of his brother in the doorway.

"You were supposed to mentally scar him, not make love to him!" Arry's voice was deep and threatening. "Scar him like he scarred us!"

Bert quickly pulled his pants up, standing up, shielding Stepney with his own body. This would not end well, he frantically tried to come up with a way to stop Arry's rage.

Stepney cried out as Bert pulled out unexpectedly, almost dropping to the floor as he had no strength left after the two orgasms. He clutched the edge of the desk, confused and dazed as all the movements was a blur.

He looked at Arry over Bert's bicep, his eyes glossy with the afterglow and unfocused. Arry's thunderous expression ignited the dread again even if his mind couldn't yet process what had just been said.

Stepney whimpered into the muscle, trying to hide once again as his mind began to clear enough to see Arry more clearly in the doorway.

"I'm not scarred... he..." Bert tried to protect Stepney but was stopped as Arry grabbed him and tossed him aside, causing him to ram the wall and drop to the floor.

His head felt like it had taken quite a hit, he clutched it with his hands, trying to regain his senses. He couldn't faint now... not now...

Arry took in the sight of Stepney's naked body, cringing at the sight. Ever since juvie, he had problems seeing naked men, even his own body. It filled him with disgust and hatred.

"It was your fault we ended in juvie... You broke me!" he hissed, his hand grabbing Stepney's throat, pinning him down on the desk.

Stepney gave a strangled scream, scrabbling to escape as Arry lunged for him. The hard grip around his throat as well as the impact of the desk sent everything spinning in the worst way. He pawed at Arry's hand trying desperately to release its hold, darkness creeping in at the edges of his vision.

"Bert..." Stepney reached out one hand for Bert, suddenly terrified as the hard clatter of tools and metal made his heart jump. He tried to call out over the strangling hold. "B... B… Bert..."

Fingers outstretched as he reached in the direction of the sound, groping the air to find that sweet warmth and tenderness again. He needed to know if Bert was alright.

Arry threw a disgusted glance at his brother who was still on the floor, seemingly trying to snap out of the cloud of pain he was in.

"I should have known you were too soft, Bert..." he snarled, furiously, turning his attention back to Stepney.

His free hand grabbed a screwdriver, and with one swift movement, he shoved the handle up Stepney's ass. He was going to teach the smaller man a whole lot about pain.

"How do you like that, you little twat?!" he roared.

Stepney bucked, the sudden intrusion easier from Bert beforehand but the cold uneven gritty metal sent pain ricocheting through him. He screamed and sobbed, pawing at Arry's arm and chest, trying to beat him back.

"Please..." Stepney sobbed, trying to escape the pain of whatever had been thrusted into him.

It was so far from the comforting gentle warmth of Bert that Stepney wondered if this was even happening. Darkness closed in further.

Arry gave a few more thrusts with the screwdriver, then pulled it out, forcing it into Stepney's mouth.

"Now lick it clean, you fuckin' basterd!" he growled, knowing all too well how it would taste after a dip into someone's anus.

He almost gagged by the memory, grinning ugly. Soaking Stepney in vomit could have been a perfect addition to this... but he kept it down.

"I hope you're watching this, Bert!" he shouted back at his brother. "THIS is how you get back at someone who ruined your life!"

"My... life isn't... ruined..." Bert panted between waves of pain still pulsing in his head. He attempted to stand up, but the dizziness forced him back down.

"It will be, when I tell your precious boyfriend what you did in here tonight!" Arry hissed, turning to Stepney again, loosening his grip enough for the other man to breathe.

Stepney gagged, the taste unbearable and the metal scrapping his teeth. He struggled, fighting back and refusing to obey Arry for all he was worth. Fingernails scrabbled and scratched at Arry's hands, trying to pull the screwdriver from his mouth. With a surprising burst of strength, he tore the screwdriver from Arry's hand and flung it so hard it smashed the window. It disappeared into the gloom. The darkness fuzzed the rest of Stepney's vision despite the sudden looser grip.

He glared up at Arry even if he could barely see him now, fury fueling every motion now. Arry had hurt Bert, he had... Attacked himself in the worst way possible. Stepney kicked as hard as he could at Arry, aiming for softer parts, but missed.

"I didn't... cough… ruin your life Arry..." Stepney refused to take that blame. Arry was doing this, he had chosen to do this. Any sympathy Stepney had had for the ironworker had faded.

Arry suddenly felt a piercing pain at the back of his head, but he wasn't able to find out what it was before his knees gave in and everything turned black. He dropped to the floor with a loud thud, not noticing his twin brother standing behind him, breathing heavy, holding a broomstick, which had broken in half from the impact with Arry's skull.

Bert looked down at his unconscious brother on the floor, then he dropped the broom, in one swift movement he grabbed Stepney's hand, pulling him out of the shed.

"Run!" he pleaded. "I don't know how long he'll be out cold..."

Bert reluctantly let go of Stepney's hand, watching him run in panic. He wanted to follow, make sure he was safe, but he was held back. He threw a glance into the shed, at his brother's body on the floor. Arry was a monster, but he was still his brother... and he had to make sure he was alright.

"Run..." he whispered into the thin air before turning and picking up his brother's limp body.

Stepney ran. Pulling up his dropped trousers and a random jacket he found on the hook. It didn't matter whose, he just took it, fastening himself back into the trousers and pulling the coat on as the freezing night air hit him. His bare socked feet protested loudly at the course ballast, but he couldn't care less. The coughing did not stop though even as adrenaline surged in him.

It just grew more and more hacked as the vomit surged upwards, felling Stepney and sending him downwards. He bent over, emptying his stomach.

He sobbed, staggering upwards, still working on Bert's frantic words of "run", knees buckling as he wiped his mouth with a hand.

Tears ran down his face as he picked up speed again, running blindly into the fog.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued….  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Stepney: SabbatSpiral  
Arry: LittleRedToyota  
Bert: LittleRedToyota


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepney runs in panic, running into Den and Wendell. They help him, but there is someone lurking nearby, wanting to take revenge on Stepney's behalf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This story is based on a twisted RP, edited for publishing as we thought the story turned out interesting. The story took turns we didn't expect or had planned, so watch out for major triggers such as sexual abuse, swearing, violence and gore.  
We also apologize for any grammar errors and typos we might have overlooked in the editing process.

Stepney's Virginity Gets Lost  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Written by: LittleRedToyota and SabbatSpiral  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of TTTE. They all belong to Mattel.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepney wasn't sure how long he had been running, the smelters seemed endless. He had heard a guttural cry from behind him somewhere but there was no crunch of gravel or violent threats that would definitely have carried before Arry. He had dodged into the piles of scrap, looking for a way out.

In the back of his mind was the little yellow terrier that had been left behind; he gave a soft sob knowing it would likely be condemned by Arry to scrap and he would not only lose the best engine he had ever driven, but probably his job on the Bluebell too.

Stepney stopped moving leaning against a rusting boiler with a hand on his knees. The taste of vomit had faded slowly but it was still there at the back. He had nothing left in his system. Exhaustion washed over him.

Wendell and Den were walking home after a long day at work at the local hospital, they decided to take the short cut through the scrapyard.

"This place always gives me the creeps..." Wendell mumbled to his colleague.

"A bit spooky, but I don't mind." Den said, then he frowned upon seeing an abandoned steam engine up ahead. The fire was still burning, but the driver was nowhere to be seen.

Then they caught a glimpse of a man stumbling towards them, in a rather disheveled state. "Is that... Stepney?" Wendell wondered, trying to see who it was through the thick fog.

Stepney's socked feet had become numb in the night air, which was a small mercy as he didn't have to feel the wet concrete and grit through the soaked fabric. The coat he had stolen was Bert's. His name was tagged in the collar making its owner obvious. The instinct urge was to turn back and return what was clearly not his, but as the wind blew, he wasn't about to give up the only thing covering his torso. It smelt like him too. As he nuzzled into it deeply, he could smell Bert over the fabric and it soothed his panic.

A pipe brought him down. Numb feet didn't feel the pipe until he fell forward. Stepney landed with a crunch and a sharp cry of pain that he quickly tried to smother.

He was all too aware that others worse than Arry lurked in this area and he had used up every ounce of strength fighting Arry back in the shed.

Wendell and Den exchanged worried glances, the man was more or less naked and clearly in distress. They had both identified him as Stepney now. They leaped forward as they saw the impact with the pipe but wasn't fast enough to prevent him from falling.

"Stepney?!" Wendell called, running up to him. "Hey, man... you ok?"

He knew it was a stupid question, the short man clearly wasn't ok. He was covered in blood, dirty and... ink? He was almost naked only wearing a jacket, which looked like the kind the ironworkers used.

"Whatever happened to you?" Den had caught up, kneeling beside him, examining him. "Where is your engine?"

Stepney scrabbled away from them, startled and for a moment not recognizing them. He stopped when through the fog of exhaustion, pain and nausea, the faces of Den and Wendell became clear.

Suddenly aware of how naked he was, Stepney curled tightly into a ball pulling the jacket around him as much as possible, but it did very little to hide the fact he was almost completely naked. The trousers had been shredded on the unsanded wood and caught in nails, so they gave little to nothing in the means of actual modesty.

Everything seemed to implode when he tried to answer Den's questions. The image of Arry taking a sledgehammer to the Terrier shot him in the heart and Bert's eyes tinged with fear at facing his unconscious brother just smothered any coherent reply he could have given.

Instead, tears fell, running down his face as his hitch began to hitch with sobs. He clutched Den's jacket as he tried to stand but couldn't anymore.

"He's... He's going... Arry."

"We'll find your engine, ok." Den reassured, helping him stand up.

"Who did this to you? Arry?" Wendell frowned, looking around as if he expected to see the Doncaster twins prowling around somewhere. He knew they had a bad reputation, but he had no idea they were this bad. He balled up his fists, ready to fight if they would show up.

"Maybe I should go look for the engine, while you look after Stepney, Wendell?" Den noticed how tense his companion was, knowing his own patience was stronger than Wendell's. He could handle the twins if it came to, he had done it before, and strangely enough they seemed to respect him.

"I think that's a good idea... unless you want two more patients tonight..." Wendell grumbled, putting an arm around Stepney to help him stand.

"Come with me, Step. Den will find your engine. Let's go to the clinic, I'll patch you up."

Stepney with Den's help got shakily to his feet, slipping a few times with the lack of sensation, his balance shot and the dull ache in his hips making it even more of a challenge. Shuddering as he gripped Den, he nodded at that question, still finding that his brain refused to create full sentences.

As the world spiraled again, Stepney wondered if he had been given a concussion when he was thrown against the hard, wooden surface. Arry's strength against his throat had definitely bruised it, making breathing tender.

"Yes... Arry..." He wanted to explain that Bert was not part of it but as his throat closed up with another fresh round of tears, all that came out was a sob instead of Bert's name.

Stepney looked at Den with desperation, trying to show in his face that there was more to the situation, but he wasn't sure if the dirt, grit and grime as well as the ink wasn't just obscuring everything but the fresh tears that ran down his cheeks.

As Den passed him over to Wendell, Stepney fell against the strong side, legs beginning to fail again. He gripped the front of Wendell's jacket determined that whatever else happened, he was going to stay upright at least until they got to somewhere with a bed or couch.

"I'm sorry" came the croaky reply as he began to slowly stagger alongside Wendell as they made their way past the piles of junk and scrap; more than a few pieces being obviously from steam engines. Surreally, Stepney found himself counting the sets of wheels that they passed but never seemed to get past 8, despite there being so much more than 8.

"So... Arry and Bert did this. I should have known..." Den growled, not amused by the twins' antics. Then he ran off to find Stepney's engine, disappearing in the dark.

Wendell started walking alongside Stepney, but the shorter man obviously found it painful to walk without shoes on the rough surface. There were also pieces of broken glass, nails and metal shreds.

"Dude... let me help you, you'll end up hurting yourself." he muttered, picking Stepney up in his arms, carrying him like a damsel in distress.

"Sorry for carrying you like this, but it will spare your feet." Wendell explained.

Stepney gave a soft squeak of surprise, glancing at Wendell with shock at the sudden movement but as he realized what he was doing, he slipped his arms around Wendell's neck making his job a little easier.

He felt pathetic. Every inch of his body ached and as he was swept up, he could see just how much damage had been done with bruises already beginning to bloom over his pale skin.

Settling back into the carry, Stepney felt his heart rate slow soothed by the steady pace of Wendell. Even the urge to sob had slowly disappeared as he placed his head against the stronger man's chest.

"It's alright..." He looked away from Wendell as his mind supplied the far deeper desire for Bert to be the one carrying him like a bride. If he shut his eyes, nuzzling into the jacket, Stepney could almost imagine Bert's scent and strong arms around him.

Wendell felt incredibly sorry for the man he carried, knowing it probably felt humiliating to be carried like this, but it was faster. And he needed to get Stepney inside and tend to his wounds before they got infected or the night got colder.

"It's ok... I won't tell anyone you cried." he said low as he noticed Stepney desperately trying to hold back his tears. His anger flared up again, how could anyone do this to another human being?

"I swear I will teach those two a lesson the next time I see them..." he grumbled, pushing the door to the clinic open, carrying Stepney inside the nearest examination room.

"I know I shouldn't talk like this... being a paramedic and all, but someone has to teach those two bastards a lesson. They can't treat people like this! I'm going to re-arrange their teeth!"

"Bert saved me."

Stepney finally managed the words out that he had been desperately trying to get out since he had been found. He looked away from Wendell, trying to pretend he wasn't as naked or as injured as he knew he was. He bit his lip trying to hold the tears back just long enough to be coherent enough to explain the more presentable side of what had happened removing the most graphic of the events.

But as the trembling began again, it was becoming harder to maintain that control Stepney had managed to scrape back.

"He saved me... Please don't do anything to him"

Tears began to roll again. This wasn't fair. He hated Wendell seeing that he couldn't bring himself around when clearly in a safe space, but all he wanted to do was sob out the pain that just sat in his chest like a poisonous toad. The sense of being immeasurably filthy and stained made his teeth ache.

Out of habit he clutched at his golden cross, a half formed, muttered pray in Latin easily coming to him as he chose something else to focus on.

"Huh? What did you say? Bert... saved you? From what?" Wendell put him down on the hospital bed, turning around to find the supplies needed to clean his wounds.

As her turned back, he noticed how Stepney was shaking and looking distressed. His heart bled for the poor guy; he must have gone through something terrible. He gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're safe now, Stepney. Nobody will hurt you here. Promise." Wendell carefully removed Stepney's ripped trousers to expose the cuts and bruises, carefully rinsing them, putting on bandages when necessary.

"It's ok to cry, Stepney. I don't judge. You've been through a horrible night. Just cry, it will make you feel better." he cooed, carefully dabbing a bleeding cut with a gauze swab.

Stepney knew that if he cried, he wouldn't stop until he was unconscious and maybe even then the tears would continue. Gritting his teeth, he looked Wendell in the eye, managing to hold a remarkably steady gaze when he spoke.

"Arry tried to... kill me. He wanted me to pay, so he... tried to destroy me from the... inside out."

He didn't feel safe. Nobody may have wanted to hurt him, but the damage was done, and a little voice wreaked with spite and sorrow screamed that he hoped Arry was happy with his revenge. He didn't voice that. He had already broken too many commandments that night. A revengeful spirit was not going to be one of them but oh, how he wished he had the guts to push Arry into the smelters pit.

The injuries looked worse than they were. Grazes, small splinters of glass and wood, mostly on the back of his legs rather than on the front. He had been so numb that he hadn't felt them when Wendell had carried him into the clinic.

Stepney shivered despite the warm room slowly seeping heath back into his limbs, he turtled into the jacket, wanting nothing more than for the entire world to disappear.

He resisted the urge to swipe Wendell's hands off. 'Be grateful, be thankful, show true graciousness when given kindness.' Wendell was being kind. Stepney just had to keep the poisonous ache under control until he got home and could pummel a pillow into submission.

Wendell listened carefully, his anger growing as he understood what "destroy from inside out" meant.

"Arry... raped you?" he hissed between his teeth, taking mental notes to confront the ironworker as soon as he had a chance. "We should collect evidence then and report it to the police. He is not going to get away with this. Did he... come inside you?"

Wendell gave Stepney a fresh pair of hospital pants to replace his damaged ones. If there was any semen in Stepney's anus or anywhere in his body, they could use it to prove the rape and get Arry locked up.

"He won't get away with this..." Wendell walked over to the sink, filling a cup of fresh, cold water. Giving it to Stepney to drink, along with two Ibuprofen for the pain.

"What did he want you to pay for?"

"It was with the handle of a screwdriver, and what he wanted me to pay for... was for his own failures." Stepney took the trousers hoping that the firm if shaking grip didn't come off as snatching.

He eased them on over the freshly plastered cuts trying not to make too much noise as the pain spiked in multiple places. He took the water and swallowed the painkillers, downing the water in one letting, its coolness washing away the taste of vomit and whatever was left from that screwdriver. Stepney doubted he would be able to look at the tool for a while.

His stomach so empty, the medication was quick to uptake and he could feel the sluggish numbing effect taking hold. He stiffed upright, not wanting to lay on his back where all the bigger bruises where. The quaking slowed; the room stopped spinning. All he felt now was tired and sick. That was in some part an improvement he thought to himself.

"He believes I am responsible for his lack of moral character and conscience."

Stepney didn't take his eyes of the set of color-coded folders on the sideboard, not really wanting to see Wendell's expression. He had been humiliated enough for one day

Wendell saw his internal struggle, he had seen it many times before, he had encountered many rape and abuse victims, he had lost count. He carefully stroked Stepney's back, trying to comfort him.

"None of this is your fault. It is never the victim's fault." he said low, his deep voice being calm. "It will be hard to prove he did that too you without any of his DNA left on you, but he can be jailed for violent assault."

He found a shirt too, Stepney probably wanted something to wear on his upper body too, rather than the oil-stained jacket from the ironworks. He put it on the bed next to him so he could take it if he wanted.

"I'll notify the police, ok. Then you can tell them everything, and they will go take care of the twins. You won't have to see them again. Maybe in court, but that's all."

"Don't do that. Don't hurt Bert, he did... He did nothing wrong. He saved me... "

Stepney didn't want to out Bert. He knew from the last time that if he said anything about one of the twins, both of them would be punished simply by association. That was what got him into this mess in the first place. He wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, not without trying to protect Bert from the fall out of his twin's actions. Stepney felt revulsion at the word 'victim'. He wasn't sure why but it sent his entire mind into rebellion.

"They'll find no evidence that points to Arry as all he did was attack me with his bare hands and a screwdriver, Wendell. There is no point."

Stepney found himself reaching for the protective jacket, gripping its collar with white knuckles.

He wanted something, anything to give him back the dignity he had been stripped of that night. Bert's face flashed in his imagination as he gripped the collar, those eyes gleaming like jewels in the dim smelters light. His cheek, rough with stubble and a few scars was with a few moments almost there in his mind's eye.

"The only evidence is the bruises around my neck."

He gestured to the ring of purple bruises that had now fully formed around his neck with dry crusty blood, flaking off as he moved around.

"That's evidence enough. You should tell the police everything." Wendell said calmly as he found another gauze swab, cleaning the blood off Stepney's neck.

The bruises made him grit his teeth in anger again, his distaste for the twins growing. Even though Stepney claimed Bert was innocent, he wasn't so sure about that. Those twins had never been up to any good.

"What did Bert do in all this? You claim he's innocent, but if he just stood by and watched, he is part of it." he said as he rinsed the bruised skin. "He can be judged for that too."

It was as if admitting to the beautiful passion in the shed was as painful, if not more, painful as admitting Arry's attack. How to wrap words around the complex emotions that he and Bert had exchanged in those wonderful moments they had shared. Stepney wasn't sure if he could, all he knew was that Bert had to be protected at all costs.

The poisonous ache tore at the beautiful memories, screaming that he had sinned just as much and that he would be complicit... judged even if he admitted to his desires for Bert. He selected what few words would come to him carefully, as the sluggishness of the painkillers muddled him further.

"Arry knocked him down when Bert tried to defend me. He had no part in this... He knocked Arry out when he had the chance. He saved me."

Stepney turned to look at Wendell, hoping that some eye contact, even if shaky, would cement that version more firmly than just looking away.

Wendell put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"You're not trying to smooth over because they've threatened you...?" he asked, knowing it was common for abuse victims to do so. He didn't believe for one moment that Bert was any saint, or that he was better than his brother in any way. Those two were a nasty piece of work and it would probably never change.

"I'll go call the police now, ok? Then you can tell them everything." he reassured. The police would collect all lose ends, he was sure of that. Time would show which twin were to blame, of not both. He moved over to the desk, grabbing the phone to dial the number.

"I've told you exactly what happened. Arry attacked me, Bert saved me. That's all there is." Stepney looked at Wendell, wondering why now at this moment, someone didn't believe him or his words.

'Because Bert threatened you too, until you played on their emotions... You just don't want him hurt.' his brain happily supplied, much to his displeasure. Wendell could clearly see him filtering the truth. Stepney swallowed a growl of whatever this emotion was that he was feeling. He had smoothed over other situations before... even talked, kissed, Arry down from his rage before finding himself with Bert in the shed. Why wasn't it working now? Stepney felt the walls close in on him. He was scared.

"I don't want Bert getting in trouble."

Wendell stopped, looking over at him.

"You don't want me to call the cops?" he raised an eyebrow. It wasn't unusual for victims to shy away when the cops came into the picture, but this guy seemed to suffer from Stockholm Syndrome.

"Bert won't get in trouble if he didn't do anything wrong." he stated, then he suddenly remembered something. "I'm sure the surveillance tapes from the ironworks can prove his innocence. They recently put up cameras there to prevent trespassers from raiding the scrapheaps for valuables."

Stepney drew the coat even closer, his eyes widening in terror. "No! It won't... It… It will only show what happened before... Outside the shed."

He bit his tongue. Stupid drugs. He could barely think through the sludge of exhaustion and painkiller. Now he had done it.

"Before what?" Wendell put the phone down, inching closer to aid the distressed man.

Right then, Den came in.

"I found your engine, Stepney. I parked it outside the Steamworks, it is undamaged." he said, sitting down next to him. "Are you feeling better? "

Stepney's chest knot eased somewhat and it showed. His shoulders slumped down from his ears and he drew the coat into a cuddle.

"Thank god. I thought... I thought Arry or Diesel 10 might have gotten to it. The brakes are jammed on from the faulty signal box and I was forced to stop there." he said.

Stepney hoped the change of subject to his engine would divert Wendell from any further questions, but glancing back at the medic, he wasn't so sure. At least knowing that the precious little bluebell terrier was safe made the anxiety dissipate. He wouldn't lose his job after all. That was good.

Den smiled. "The brakes were just fine when I got to it. I had no problem moving it. Now, we must wait for the cops, and then you can go home and have a good night's sleep. I'll give you something to sleep on if you want."

Wendell was sitting in the swivel chair, his long legs crossed. Now he took the phone again, dialing the number to the police.

"No! You can't!"

Stepney felt sure that the cold wash of shock and horror would be visible to the both of them.

The Horror of having to explain what happened, the humiliation, the pain, the delight of Bert filling him so completely, only to be ruined and violated by Arry just sent him into a spiral. He would have to admit his deviant desires to someone other than Bert, they would be out in the open for all to see and there would be nothing that could save his soul then.

"I... I don't know how to explain it."

The two medics jumped at the shout. Then both turned to him.

"Why is that?" Den asked, dumbfounded.

"Listen, Stepney..." Wendell leaned forward, giving him a gentle, caring stare. "Just tell the police everything. If Bert is innocent, they won't do anything to him. Don't worry. The tapes from the ironworks will prove everything."

Stepney, still clutching the coat, resisting the urge to bury his face into the worn material, looked at the concerned expressions of Wendell and Den, with something that he hoped, through the tears, would seem like firmness but it was in truth very shaky. He hoped the tremors wouldn't be seen.

"I don't want the police involved. They only end up with the wrong person and even then, do very little if its two men. I just want to go home" with that last one, Stepney hoped he had secured Bert at least some chance of getting through this unscathed.

Arry though, he wanted Arry punished but not at Bert's expense. He had seen what one punishment had done, felt it too - if Arry went back to jail, Stepney wasn't confident that there was a landmass far enough away to stop the retribution this time around. No, he would leave it to the Lord.

"I'm sore, tired and frankly this isn't going to solve anything"

Den and Wendell exchanged worried glances. They couldn't force someone to report to the police of course, even if it went against their morale.

"Ok. We can't force you. We have to respect your decision, even if we think it's wrong." Wendell sighed eventually, putting the phone down again.

Den stroked Stepney's back.

"Are you sure about this, Stepney?" he felt a sting of worry, the young man was clearly traumatized. "I don't think you should be alone tonight. Is there anyone that can stay with you and keep you safe?"

Stepney considered. The image of Arry crawling like a creeper through his window with the screwdriver in hand... This time he really buried his face into the jacket, the image washing over him like a drowning tidal wave. He keened horribly, as the image crept closer and closer. Stepney had to force his eyes upright to look at Den whose hand was rubbing circles into his back.

"Duck... I have Duck on my phone. He won't mind. Hopefully, Donald won't either."

The sudden idea of having Donald between him and Arry was rather a reassuring one. Duck and the Little Western household had opened their arms to him earlier and made him promise to keep in touch. With any luck they wouldn't mind him making this swift of a return.

Bert though... His face still lingered. Something Arry had said suddenly clicked in his mind.

"... Den. Is Bert... attached?"

The words stuck in his throat as once again the knuckles holding the coat went white.

Den raised an eyebrow, confused by the question.

"Attached? You mean..." he started, when Wendell came to his aid, just like Dart used to.

"He means taken by someone. Having a lover, partner." Wendell muttered, cleaning up the supplies he had been using to patch up Stepney.

"Uhh... I honestly don't know him that well." Den said, scratching his chin. "I think both twins are tough, but I don't know by who. Why do you ask?"

Stepney swallowed as Arry's words pierced the confusion.

"... Something Arry said, about ruining Bert's life when he's... found out." he jumped as the jacket fabric tore in his grip.

No tears fell, Stepney suspected he was so dehydrated and tired that his body could not physically cry anymore. He was oddly grateful as the knot coiling in his chest dropped into his stomach. He wanted to throw up, but all his poor stomach could do was clench on the small amount of water and little else.

Doubling up, Stepney fell on his side, the world becoming fuzzy. The numbness was total now

"He didn't tell me. Why wouldn't he tell me..." Stepney hoped he hadn't said it aloud.

Den motioned to Wendell to go get Stepney something to eat form the wending machine in the hallway outside. He picked up the young man, hugging him tightly, trying his best to comfort the distressed guy.

"Shh... you need rest, Stepney." he said low and gentle. "Wendell will get you something to eat and some water to drink, then you can take a nap. I will call a cab for you, so you can go to your friends' place."

He had no idea what Stepney was really going through, he simply thought it was aftershocks of the night's trauma, so he held him tight, trying to warm him and comfort him.

Stepney could hear his own breathing and the blood rushing in his ears and Den's embrace just added to the strange overstimulation, but he didn't have the strength to push the doctor away.

In a mad moment with Wendell gone, Stepney decided maybe if anyone would understand, it would be the gentle Den. It was eating him alive. Wendell, he didn't know, but Den's gentle grip was so warm and reassuring that even the urge to pull away couldn't stop the flow of words.

"Den, Bert and I... have a history. Arry hates me completely but... Bert, I've been in love with Bert for years. He... He and I... We fooled Arry into thinking Bert raped me. He didn't... He... I... I gave myself to him because I was a fool, thinking he loved me too."

Stepney grabbed Den's hand like he would at a priest's as he made prayers and confession.

"I'm Catholic Den... I'm not... I can't…"

He couldn't look at Den's expression as the words kept coming. The truth, at least words like the truth refused to be bottled.

"Bert never hurt me... Only Arry. But Bert... Bert is taken. I'm an adulterer and a homosexual... I'm damned twice."

A broken sob escaped him.

"I think I love him... And he never told me he was taken."

Den listened carefully, gently stroking Stepney's back. He wasn't religious himself, but could somewhat understand the other man's struggle, being torn between his desires and morale. It was surprising to hear about what happened between Bert and him, but Den didn't judge. He knew too well that the heart's desire couldn't be controlled that easily, with a pang of guilt, his mind wandered to Dart, who had suffered badly because of his sexuality. Even if Dart was doing fine now, Den couldn't help but feel it was all his fault.

He stroked some stray hairs away from Stepney's face, giving him a firm, warm look.

"I am no Christian myself, but I've heard that your God is a forgiving God. I am sure he will forgive you too. Anyway, why would he judge? His own son surrounded himself with twelve men, and was never seem in a relationship with a woman... I've read the bible, Stepney. I choose to stick to what Jesus said about homosexuality..." he paused, letting the words sink in.

"… which was absolutely nothing. And the ten commandments don't mention anything about it either. And those are God's written laws, right?"

He sighed heavy, rubbing circles on Stepney's back, soothing him.

"You will be fine, Stepney. You're kind, caring, pure and good at heart. If anyone will get past the pearly gates, it's you."

Stepney wanted so bad to believe Den. He wanted so badly to know that he was alright, that he was a good person despite everything, but the screaming anxiety refused to let the words smooth away the whole thing.

Mortal sin. He had committed mortal sin and there was nothing, except repentance that would solve that. He flinched at the prospect of telling father Billingsthorpe, however. Confession was anonymous, but it was sure that he would proclaim the sins of homosexuality in the sermon next Sunday, and its siblings; adultery and sodomy, all the while watching him squirm in the pew.

Den's words were a comfort though much to his surprise. They were honest and genuine. Stepney wanted them so badly to be true.

He had fought with his desires for so long, ever since he had felt that pang for Bert and when he had wrestled around with an older boy, who had decided to take his chocolate bar. Stepney had told his mother that he wanted a boyfriend and got a smack to the back of knees with a wooden spoon. The talk she and his father had given had painted a gruesome picture of a life rife with sorrow and loss and a place in hell reserved for homosexuals and rapists.

The fear of God was a powerful thing for a child, and memories of lying awake at night, praying for God and the saints to heal and not abandon him, were some of the strongest.

Stepney looked at Den's kind expression that held none of the judgement he had expected. If he was to admit those desires to anyone, it would rather be him.

"I can only pray and believe. But now can you see why I don't want the police involved... They would take Bert down too and... Only God can punish adultery"

Den nodded, now understanding why Stepney wanted nothing to do with the cops. If he had been in Stepney's place, he would have done the same. How hard it must be to be such a strong believer... and now having committed a sin according to his religion.

"Stepney... I understand you feel... conflicted. But for all it's worth..." he started, stroking the young man's hair carefully. "God sent his son, to die for your sins. You're already forgiven."

He was skating in thin ice, he didn't know the bible word by word, but he had caught the essence of it at least, and he hoped it could soothe Stepney's conscience a little bit.

'God sent his son to die for our sins, so we better give him something worth dying for.' he added in his own mind, trying not to smile at the blasphemy of his own thoughts.

Stepney nodded, the words sinking in a little more as Wendell came back in with a chocolate bar. He could see that he had been overheard by the paramedic and while he couldn't gauge how Wendell would react, he couldn't control that now. The clinic's other doctor, Victor, stood behind Wendell, in the doorway, eyes wide with shock and dismay. He had obviously heard him too.

With a voice that had nothing left to give, Stepney looked at Den and said: "I want to go to Duck's now."

Den nodded, releasing him from the hug. Giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I'll get you a cab." he said. "And if you need us... don't be afraid to come back or give us a call, Stepney. We're here for you."

He went to call for a cab, leaving him alone with Wendell and Victor.

Wendell gave Victor a glare, wondering why the nosy Cuban doctor always put his nose into their cases. Didn't he have own patients to tend to? But he didn't say a word, instead he turned to Stepney, giving him the chocolate and a cup of water.

Stepney took the chocolate and took a few bites, the sweetness almost too much, but it coated the remaining bitterness lingering in his mouth.

Victor glared back at Wendell, not responding but also knowing that this could not go unpunished. Arry had sent more than a few patients to him over the years and his own Catholic patience and forgiveness was finally worn thin.

Stepney was innocent and a victim who deserved some level of justice, even if it was to see Arry behind bars for a few years. If Victor had his way, then it would be permanently for both twins; Arry for doing the unspeakable and Bert for taking advantage.

Victor glared at Wendell knowing the paramedic wouldn't do anything even if he tried to convince him. Wendell or Den would never break the Hippocratic Oath, so it was all up to him now…

Someone had to take revenge for Stepney…

\----------------------------  
To be continued….  
\----------------------------  
Stepney: SabbatSpiral  
Wendell: LittleRedToyota  
Den: LittleRedToyota  
Victor: SabbatSpiral


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepney's friends decides to make Arry and Bert pay for whay they did...

Stepney's Virginity Gets Lost  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Written by: LittleRedToyota and SabbatSpiral  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of TTTE. They all belong to Mattel.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: This story is based on a twisted RP, edited for publishing as we thought the story turned out interesting. The story took turns we didn't expect or had planned, so watch out for major triggers such as sexual abuse, swearing, violence and gore.  
We also apologize for any grammar errors and typos we might have overlooked in the editing process.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Two days later, right outside the smelters yard, a crowd had gathered. Among them, some very strong men from the mainland, Gordon, Emily... and Stepney. –

"Ok, boss. Where are these guys we're supposed to pummel?" Vinnie said, cracking his knuckles, eager to get blood on his hands. It had been such a long time...

Hurricane glanced through the steel fence, trying to catch a glimpse of Stepney's abusers. Oh, he hated people who took advantage of smaller, weaker people. These guys weren't going to get away with this!

Emily stood in the middle, her green leather jacket sparkled with brass pins and brooches, arms folded, and her short hair coifed back into a wavy nest. She may have been shorter than the rest of the predominantly burly men around her but the circle of space, the deferent looks that were shot her way as she strode over the ballast to the scrap yard entry; it was clear who was in charge.

Gordon, large and imposing, walked behind her, eyes like thunder as he glared up at the corrugated iron and piles of scrap. He had crossed fists with Arry here more than once and tonight he was finally going to see Arry get more than just a bloody nose and broken rib.

"Yes, this is the place."

Hands dug nonchalantly into her jacket pocket; Emily glanced around herself having only been a few times to this part of the scrapyards before. Each time she remembered why this place filled her with levels of revulsion that twisted her stomach into knots. The levels of grime and filth made her skin crawl. Everything was coated in a thick layer of greasy, grime and rust that filled the air with the scent of decay. Fit only for animals she thought with a sneer, rather appropriate for the two they were about to hunt down tonight.

D10 had been... taken care of. Not permanently of course, had to keep things semi legal, but he always did trust Edward a little bit too much and a few sleeping pills where easy to disguise in food.

The twins would be alone. Unable to call on their largest defender for help.

Just as she wanted it. They would know exactly what it felt like to be helpless and vulnerable, at the mercy of those who really were far out of their league in terms of strength.

It had been easy to access the tapes; Kevin happily supplying them to Victor with only the desperate need to be considered useful. The poor boy really had no idea what he did for them half of the time, considering his talent at breaking into security and pickpocketing.

The videos had been a hellish experience, but for Stepney's sake, Emily and Victor had watched every single minute. Sadly, no audio but the images on the screen were enough. All but one mystery remained.

What happened in the shed, out of the camera's vision?

Emily looked at Vinnie and Hurricane, eyes narrow even as her body language remained deceptively relaxed.

"I want Arry to confess what he did in that shed... Bert too."

The grin she gave them was colder than an ice pick.

"It's always a nice day when cops get the right taped confession on their desks."

Vinnie almost jumped up and down with glee, he couldn't wait to get his hands on the twins, he had only heard of them, never had the... pleasure to meet them until now.

"Oh, they'll even confess to things they haven't done, when we're done with 'em." he cackled, giving Hurricane a nudge.

Hurricane smiled to Stepney, who had been strangely silent through all this.

"Don't sorry, lil' guy. We'll give them what they deserve! We'll defend your honor!" he boasted.

-

Inside the smelters yard, the twins were sorting metal from some flatbeds, oblivious to the danger ahead of them. They had barely spoken a word to each other since the incident with Stepney.

Arry having a bandage messily wrapped around his head, after the impact from Bert's broomstick. He glared at his brother across the flatbed, getting a death glare in return.

Bert felt sad that their friendship and sibling bonds had taken damage of what he had done, but he was not sorry for saving Stepney's life. Stepney had not deserved what Arry put him through.

"I'm not going to apologize, so just quit staring at me like that!" he grumbled, glaring back at Arry.

Arry didn't say anything, he just kept sorting through the metal with aggressive movements.

"You have to talk to me sooner or later, you know." Bert snorted, tears prickling his eyelids. He missed the strong bonds they had shared, the fun and laughter that had made their jobs so much easier. But Arry hadn't spoken a word to him since he regained consciousness that fateful night, and he showed no signs of forgiving him anytime soon. His twin simply tried to stare him down.

"Fine! Just clam up like a bloody oyster then! I don't care!" Bert shouted at his defiant twin, his voice faltering a bit at the end. Truth was, he did care. He wanted more than anything to go back to what they once had, for his brother to speak to him again. A lump in his throat prevented him from speaking any more, he would start crying if he did, and the last thing he wanted was to cry in front of his brother.

-

Stepney avoided Victor's eye, Victor had his arms firmly around him, guiding him like a shepherd as the little party moved through the scrapyard. They had practically kidnapped him here; a hand over his mouth as he was shaken awake by a rough hand only to find Victor and what looked like Emily leaning over him hushing frantically. Throwing a coat and some shoes at him, they had called this a surprise trip.

All Stepney had wanted when they bundled him into the woolen coat and into the car, was to be back on Duck's soft couch with the moon peeking through the curtains as he snuggled down into the blankets. But now, the sound of ballast crunching under his feet, the hiss of a smelter and the rattle of dangling chains in the night breeze was taking away all his ability to speak let alone fully process what was going on. The urge to collapse in a heap was strong. Stepney had hoped he had seen the last of this place.

Victor placed Stepney and himself far out of the way, but still with a good view. Stepney in Victor's mind deserved to see Arry take the rightful punishment; there was nothing more healing sometimes that a little dose of cold, hard revenge. It brought the closure that the sluggish legal system just couldn't.

They watched Emily and Gordon lead Vinnie and Hurricane into the red, hellish glow of the ironworks, their forms slipping into the shadows as they stalked around waiting to catch sight of those they wanted to find.

Emily lead them all further in motioning for Vinnie and Hurricane to flank left as Gordon turned right, encircling the twins who now were quite visible, but oblivious to them as they silently crept forward keeping close to the darkness. She spotted a steel safety- or observation gantry and with quiet steps climbed up watching the entire thing from some new height.

Her combat boots softened each step until she was directly above the bickering twins who were so wrapped up in their argument, that they failed to see her until she gave a loud cough to draw their attention. Gordon and the other two advanced out of the steam, blocking off all escape routes that they might have chance to run for. There was to be no escape tonight. Not if she could help it.

"Good evening to you, Gentlemen."

The twins spun around, immediately taking a defensive pose, something they had grown used to due to years of violence and abuse both at the orphanage, school and in juvie. People had always been after them, trying to pick a fight. And these guys didn't look like they were here to ask them a simple favor.

Arry stood back to back with his twin, seeing the men closing in on them. He balled up his fists, even if he knew they were outnumbered. He was going to deal as much damage as possible before they took him down at least.

Bert felt panic creeping upon him, but the warmth from his brother's body made him feel safer. They were two about this, as always. Even if they hadn't spoken to each other lately, they still sided with each other when facing a threat. They would defend each other and fight for their lives as long as they were still breathing.

Vinnie took a step forward, he wasn't sure which of the twins was Arry, but he had heard that said twin had taken a blow to his head, so he assumed it was the guy with the bandage.

"Are you coming on your own, or do I have to force you?" he grinned, grabbing Arry by the arm.

Arry jerked his arm back, glaring at the other guy. He measured the competition. He could maybe take him down, maybe one more... but there were even more people lurking in the shadows. He was sure to lose this, no matter what. Still, he was not going to come along without a fight.

"Bring it on..." he growled dark, his eyes fixed at his opponent.

Vinnie laughed and lounged at him, trying to plant a fist in his face.

His arm was stopped by Bert who knocked it out of the way right before it would hit Arry.

"Don't you dare touching him..." Bert hissed, standing in between Arry and Vinnie, staring Vinnie down.

The electric darts landed perfectly in the small of Bert's back, coursing high voltage currents through and into his body sending him into spasms. When he fell, he fell hard, falling at first onto the flatbed and then rolling, still jerking onto the ballast.

Emily, grinning smugly slipped down the ladder, jumping like a feline onto the flatbed and then over to Bert. A crisp packet of zip ties and duct tape slipped out of the bag she had slung over her shoulder. The darts disengaged drawn back into the taser ready to be changed up again. Slipping it into her bag, she knelt beside the dazed Bert, selecting a few new zip ties from the bag.

With a few motions Emily secured one of Bert's wrists around the metal railing edging the truck and the other stretched all the way down and tied to the wheel. If he did move, the truck's weight would crush his wrist.

Tearing off a piece of tape, Emily stuck it firmly over his mouth so that any screams either of anger or pain, honestly, she cared little for which, were more comfortably muffled

"God, don't you love it when they make decent handbags... Couldn't have put half of this in my old one" she smirked.

She zip tied his neck back so that he couldn't look away from Arry's direction and was forced to watch every moment.

She dusted herself off, straightening from her handiwork, clearly pleased with herself.

"That should at the very least hold you... until we are done with Arry. He's the main subject of concern... You... you require something more delicate."

Gordon held out an old lead pipe that, after slipping on leather driving gloves, she took spinning it into a rusty Catherine wheel. The large spanner he held would be comically large in the hands of anyone else but in his hands, it might as well have been a bomb.

Stepney realizing in an instant what was going to happen, leaped to his feet with a strangled shout. They were going to kill them!

His entire body was suddenly cold, and the horror sent every nerve in his body spiraling into overdrive. They were going to kill him; they were going to kill Bert.

Frantic, he tried to race forward but Victor's strong arms tackled him back down.

Stepney's sobbing terror was no match for Victor's strength, holding his head to his chest and whispering comforts, but carefully imprisoning his arms so that there was no fighting back.

"They won't hurt you now, Stepney, they never will again." the Cuban doctor reassured.

Stepney screamed into Victor's arm, the sound barely a squeak as the thick fabric muffled what he could muster. A warm hand held his head in place, and try as he might, Stepney couldn't look away from what was going to happen. His knees buckled.

White jolts of pain still shot through Bert's body as he regained his senses, finding himself tied up to the flatbed, his head forced into a painful angle, unable to move. He could only watch as they grabbed Arry, who was putting up one hell of a fight, dealing bruises and broken bones as well as he could before Hurricane and Gordon had him pinned to the ground, face down in the coarse ballast between the tracks.

Arry's body was still writhing and twitching, he hadn't given up, but they had him under control now, he couldn't move, no matter how much he tried.

Vinnie cackled loud and heartfelt as he secured Arry's arms with multiple zip ties, in case the ironworker would be able to break free from one. The muscular worker was struggling and the men holding him was starting to get sweaty from the strain. The zip ties were a welcome help.

They threw Arry's upper body onto the flatbed, his face being pushed against the rough surface. He managed to kick back, hitting something soft, causing one of the men to roar in pain, but soon they had zip tied his legs too, his feet two shoulder lengths apart and tied to the rails below.

Vinnie jumped up on the flatbed, leaning down to get face to face with the ironworker, grabbing him by the hair, forcing him to look up.

"Not so rough and tough now, are ya?" he laughed, looking into Arry's defiant stare.

Something wet landed on his face, and he wept away Arry's spit, growling furiously as he stood up, giving the ironworker a kick to his head, causing blood and teeth to splatter across the flatbed.

For a moment there was silence, but then Arry once again moved his head, staring up at Vinnie with hatred burning in his eyes, blood running down his face.

Emily held up her hand, bending down behind Arry, running her pipe up the center of his back. It stopped at the back of his head, its end balancing on the dip just between his skull and neck. The most fragile of connections. One good hit would make him a drooling vegetable for the rest of his natural life, a prospect that appealed to Emily. After all accidents will happen in scrapyard. However, she wanted something from him first.

"Tell me Arry... what was it about little Stepney that got you so mad... I'm really curious."

Gordon's phone clicked onto the recorder, hidden on the flatbed, Arry would have no idea that whatever he said would be recorded for posterity.

She wanted this. Emily wanted to know what had made Arry attack Stepney. It was all very well looking at grainy tapes and seeing the assault, but now there had to be proper answers to all this.

Arry growled, once again struggling against the restraints, but he was locked in this position, he turned his head catching Stepney's stare, holding it.

"That's between him and me..." he hissed, blood slurring his speech. He spat out a tooth, still staring at Stepney.

Bert wanted to scream, but he couldn't, but he could feel Arry's pain as if it was his own. Were they going to die now? Emily had said something about his turn when they were done with Arry... were they going to kill his brother while he was watching?

He stared wide eyed as Vinnie jumped down from the flatbed, walking up behind Arry, giving the ironworker a rough slap on his butt.

Arry didn't even flinch, even if it must have been painful. His eyes were fixed on Stepney, hatred burning in them, he was clearly blaming this on Stepney.

Bert jumped as he heard the sound of clothes being ripped.

Vinnie tore Arry's cargo pants apart, then ripped off his boxers, with such force it left burn marks on the tan skin.

Arry braced himself, he had already guessed what was coming, a wave of memories from juvie came washing over him. He desperately tried to distance himself, wishing he could faint so he could escape from his own mind while they would abuse his body.

He snorted like he had been punched when Vinnie forced himself into his anus, feeling like he was being torn apart, blood oozing from torn skin.

He opened his eyes again as Vinnie started to thrust violently into him, meeting Stepney's stare, holding it while the painful movements rocked him back and forth, rubbing his face across the surface of the flatbed. Staring into Stepney's soul as the last trace of humanity burnt out and died in his eyes, leaving only two soulless rounds in his face.

He was dead inside now, all he wanted was to die, but he was not going to let them have the pleasure of seeing him beg. So, he held Stepney's stare while Vinnie had his way with him, an anchor to shore in a sea of pain.

Stepney had never felt sicker in his life as he watched Vinnie tear into Arry with a brutality that he would never wish on anyone, not even the man who raped him in the first place. All strength had left his limbs as the shock just punched him in the guts.

Tears fell uncontrollably over his cheeks as Arry's stare bore into him. He had never seen a man look so... dead while still breathing.

Stepney's lungs took in the hot smelter air, but he wasn't breathing. He couldn't, not as the stare pinned him like a butterfly to felt.

Victor had wrestled him into a hold that now couldn't be broken, visibly stunned at Stepney's resistance to the justice that was being done in his name. He must have said something but Stepney never fully processed the Cuban man's words as his knees buckled and blood rushed in his ears.

All ability to move had been sucked out of him the moment Arry had fixed him with that stare. It was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. That much Stepney was very aware of.

Emily growled watching Vinnie's sadistic grin widen as he thrust into Arry with such force that blood began to trickle down his legs.

"Could you not have waited Vinnie... or where you just too horny to stick to the plan?" she hissed.

This was not what had been planned, at least not yet. Arry was supposed to confess... explain what happened in the footage and even why he had targeted Stepney. Her curiosity had been piqued but also, Emily wasn't a fan of punishing someone who in the end may have needed another approach. Not all territory problems were solved with violence.

Gordon brushed up behind her, silently watching wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. Reaching up to pet his soft hair, the frustration eased a little.

"It doesn't have to end here, Em, we can still make him suffer like you wanted." he whispered into her ear.

Emily considered his words. Gordon had clearly wanted another crack at Arry for the large black eye that was now beginning to show. That much was fair.

She twisted around to kiss his cheek, flipping the lead pipe up into her fist. They could adapt. Bert was always the softer one, he would likely tell them what had happened.

Gordon smiled for a moment as he glanced around for something. Instantly, his eye fell on a bright red canister and a discarded Rail pin. Kissing Emily on the neck, he released her, moving over to the canister and pin. The sound of a blow torch igniting made everyone jump.

For a moment, Gordon watched the flame before rolling it over the dark metal, the surface after a few moments turning cherry red with the heat.

Bert stared in horror at the blood running down Vinnie's legs. Arry's blood. He could only imagine what his brother went through. This was more brutal than the rape they both had been subject to in juvie.

He looked up at Emily and Gordon, wondering what made them hate someone this much. He watched as Gordon lit the blow torch, a torch they used to cut metal. What was he going to do with it? Use it on Arry? Or him?

He tried to scream for him to stop, but the duct tape prevented any noises coming from him, he could only watch.

Vinnie slapped Arry's buttocks, leaving a flaming red mark, then he gripped his hips, pounding into him even harder before emptying himself deep inside Arry, roaring loudly into the night sky. He gave Emily a cocky grin as he pulled out and wept himself off on Arry's clothes. He couldn't care less what she thought. She thought she was in charge, but he didn't obey anyone. She had asked for his help to get back at someone, and he wanted to do it his way.

Hurricane walked over to Emily, watching Gordon heating the rail pin, his grin grew wider as he understood what was going to happen. He loved this! The pain, the smell... everything!

Arry just looked at the glowing rail pin, not even bothering trying to fight against the restraints, he knew it was hopeless.

He just took a couple of deep breaths, preparing himself for what was coming, his eyes searched the area for a moment, maybe searching for a escape, but then they fell on Stepney again, holding the terrified church boy's stare firmly. Blaming him without a word.

Emily jumped up onto the flatbed looking down at Arry, arms folded, and head tilted. With a sharp kick, she had Arry's head to one side, pinned under her combat boot. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough that he wasn't going to escape it. She wanted his attention.

"You know, Arry... You've had this coming for a while. I can forgive a few little spats here and there... maybe even a few, but that patience isn't endless. Stepney was just the latest in a long line of victims of, not necessarily rape, but definitely violence. It's just a pity that poor Molly decided that you were boyfriend material, she really deserves better."

The pin was now bright against the smelter mist, steaming slightly as the grease burnt off.

Emily gave Gordon a sly smile before turning her attention back onto Arry.

"Do you like body mods... the latest I heard that was fashionable, was branding. I wonder what would be appropriate for you..." she grinned.

Arry stared defiantly back at her, hatred burning in his eyes now. He hadn't done half of the things he had been accused for over the years, but it wouldn't matter to her. To her, he was just a dirty ironworker, a nobody. Yeah, he had given Gordon a black eye, but only because Gordon had hit him first. He hardly gave the first blow. Stepney had been the only exception.

"Release... my... brother." he wheezed, blood gurgling in his mouth. He no longer cared what happened to himself, but Bert was definitely not going to pay for what he had done.

"We'll see about that... Hopefully, he talks faster than Vinnie can tear clothing." Emily gave him a nasty smile, flipping a piece of hair back.

Bert's eyes widened at the thought of being Vinnie's next victim, curling his legs up underneath him, trying to make himself small and invisible.

Gordon looked up at her waiting for the nod. "Why not just get it out into the open shall we... Make the world see what he is."

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Get it started!" Hurricane said with glee.

Emily nodded to Gordon, who with a quick nick of the red hot metal, tore open Arry's shirt exposing his back. With an agonizingly slow motion, Gordon carved the letter R into Arry's shoulder blade, the flesh sizzling with the heat. Blood was instantly cauterized by the metal turning the wound black. Stepping back each time to give the pin a quick reheat with the blow torch, the letters A, P, I, S and T appears trailing down Arry's back.

Unlike Vinnie, Gordon put care with the work, each letter perfectly proportional and placed so that if Arry ever wanted it removed, if he ever found a doctor who could skin graft that well, it would have to be the replacement of his entire back skin.

The smell of burnt flesh mingled with the air and hit them all as the wind picked up.

Emily held Arry's head still that if he tried to struggle, Gordon wouldn't cause as much damage as what could possibly happen. They wanted Arry to live, to remember this and to suffer as long as possible afterwards.

Arry didn't want to give them the pleasure of hearing him scream, so he clenched his teeth together as hard as he could, gritting them. But still, a low growl escaped him as the searing pain sheeted through him with a terrible intensity. He found it ironic to be labelled like this, while Vinnie was still considered a good guy in their group. It made him smile ugly, despite the pain. He stared at Stepney again, wondering if he was happy now.

Bert struggled against his gagging reflex as the smell of burnt flesh hit his nose, knowing that he would choke if he vomited now. The duct tape would make sure of that. With disgust in his eyes he stared at Hurricane who seemingly enjoyed the smell, drawing it in through his nose like he smelled roses. These people were more sadistic than he and his brother had ever been. He couldn't help but wonder what awaited him when they were done with Arry...

Stepney sobbed. The smell of burning flesh had filled his chest, head and nose to the point that his body just completely rebelled and finally made him throw up. Victor had him on the floor, encouraging him to breath despite the shakes that just wouldn't stop.

Stepney couldn't hear himself but he knew at some point he had begged Victor to make this all stop. He couldn't bear to see the torture of two people. Seeing Bert shrink away when they had threatened him with Vinnie, made Stepney want to rush to his side, fling his own body between the world and the man he loved.

This was not justice, this was cruelty. He never did understand cruelty.

Emily watched without flinching or looking like the smell disgusted her. There was nothing on her face except a sadistic appreciation for the handiwork as Gordon came torturously to a finish, putting the final flourished line on the T. If it wasn't for the word that it spelt out, Emily might almost call it an improvement. Some refinement on Arry's body. Gordon threw the pin aside. Pulling a bottle of hand disinfectant, he misted the wounds with the mix. Pain seared through Arry's entire form.

Despite the unbearable pain that clouded his mind, Arry couldn't help but laugh as Gordon sprayed his burns with disinfectant. He just couldn't see why they bothered. They wanted him to suffer, didn't they? Why not rub dirt in it instead... he grinned as tremors of pain shook through his body. He didn't want them to see his pain, but it was too intense to stop his body from reacting to it.

He felt the bitter taste of vomit rising in his mouth by the smell of his own burnt skin, but he swallowed it down. He looked up at Emily, hoping she would lean down and get face to face with him again... then he would shower her with his stomach's contents, not bothering to hold it back.

"I think he wants more, Em!" Hurricane cheered. His eyes sparkled in excitement.

Emily clapped her hands together, still holding Arry's head to the side with her boot.

"Then why are we denying him... Hurricane... would you like the honors? I believe his thighs are unmarked." She smirked.

She refused to come down to Arry's level watching every reaction with a cold eagle eye. Instead, the pressure on his skull grew as she watched him swallow back the vomit, keeping it firmly away from herself.

"I love the smell of burnt flesh in the morning!" Hurricane said with a delightful smile as he picked up the blow torch. He left the pin; he wanted another approach instead.

Bert squeezed his eyes shut as Hurricane slowly started burning his brother's thighs, the skin first turning black, then fizzling before it bubbled and cracked like a steak on a barbeque.

Every muscle in Arry's body twitched, but he couldn't move, and he no longer had any strength left to make any noise. His eyes were starting to dull, clouded by a mist of pain. Only his rapid, strained breathing revealed the intense pain he was going through. The pressure of Emily's boot on his head was almost making him pass out, a welcome darkness, but to his dismay he was still awake.

Emily looked at hurricane, expression cheerful but eyes cold. The back of Arry's legs were a crisscross of burnt black flesh that would, if it ever healed, leave deep debilitating scars that would make it difficult to walk properly again. It would certainly blunt his ability to attack anyone if all he could do was hobble around like an old man.

"Make sure he doesn't die... I know how excited you get with a blow torch. I don't think James has still fully recovered." she threw a glance over her shoulder at Bert as he shrank away to avoid their attention. They still had him to deal with.

Emily released Arry's head, letting it loll helplessly as she stalked towards Bert.

"Now I wonder what to do with you... Arry, Bert, I will make you a deal. Answer a question truthful and the other won't be hurt," the lead pipe spun again in her hand, "Lie or refuse... The other gets a broken rib."

"Don't... tell her... anything." Arry coughed, blood pooling under his head. He felt strangely light, now that the pressure on his head was gone. He would rather die than have Bert give away any information.

Hurricane had stopped, awaiting further orders from Emily. It gave Arry some time to breathe, even if his body was already aching, throbbing and burning.

Bert looked up at her, not sure what to say. In fact, he couldn't say a word due to the tape covering his mouth. He was not going to rat his brother out, he rather took a broken rib or two.

"If you want them alive, you better be careful with those ribs. It may puncture the lungs and kill em'." Vinnie muttered, not impressed by Emily's leadership.

"A rib... An arm... A leg... Any bone works... I thought you enjoyed this, Vinnie? You seemed more than willing to rupture Arry internally earlier, don't go soft on me now. All I want to know is what happened in that shed... That's all."

Emily glanced back at Vinnie similarly unimpressed, tearing off Bert's tape with one swift move. It took out bits of his facial hair with it.

She sat on the flatbed beside Bert, petting his hair.

"Tell me what happened between you and Little Stepney... And maybe... Scott won't find out."

Bert winced at the sharp pain following the tape being torn off, drawing a deep breath. He jumped as she touched him, terrified by the tender touch and soft voice. He looked over to Stepney, narrowing his eyes, wondering what and how much the smaller man had told them.

"I'm pretty sure Stepney has told you everything already..." he mumbled, looking down. He knew they would tell Scott anyway. There was no way his life would ever be good again after this encounter.

Emily watched him glance up tutting soft, smoothing back his hair from the sweating forehead.

"Actually... He didn't. Little Stepney over there refused to say anything even to the police. Seemed to believe that you had saved him and Arry would simply make his life worse if he did say anything about it. I'm not entirely sure how you managed it, but you managed to make him believe that if he stayed silent... all would be better. He even expressed feelings for you..."

Gently she pushed Bert's head back so that his throat was exposed. She popped a few of the buttons of the collar of his safety jacket, stripping away any meagre protection.

"That's why I'm so curious. I want to know what it was that made Stepney not wanting to take revenge. It was Victor who told me..."

Bert felt helpless. He knew she wouldn't believe the truth, so what was even the point of telling her?

"You won't believe the truth..." he mumbled. "So, no matter if I lie or tell the truth, you will hurt Arry... and tell Scott what I've done. There is no point. My life is over anyway..." He stretched his neck, exposing himself further. "Just cut my throat and get it over with."

Emily sighed and brought her boot down on his thigh bone, the crunch was audible over the sounds of the smelters. "why don't you try me...

Bert yelped. The bone didn't break but crunching it against the ballast was painful enough.

"What's the point?" he cried. "You won't believe me anyway! You've already decided I'm a liar..."

"Because Stepney refuses to tell me what happened and unless you want to be branded a rapist...Yes, I heard those screams on the video... I want to hear your side of the story."

The lead pipe pinned his head against the side bars of the flatbed, the pressure on his leg growing.

Bert felt his eyes brim with tears, he knew it was hopeless.

"You will punish me no matter what I say! If I tell the truth, you will only claim it to be a lie... and if I lie and tell you what you want to hear, you will punish me for that too... Just finish me!"

Annoyed, Emily motioned Gordon and Hurricane over with a slight nod of her head. Still stroking back Bert's hair, she looked at the two men.

"Suggestions gentlemen? He seems to think that we will just think he's lying... I think he's playing for time. Not wanting to admit that he cheated on his boyfriend. Any ideas you would like to see?" Emily put her hand over Bert's eyes as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "Keep in mind... We don't want Scott to come home to a too damaged Bert."

Vinnie snorted. "I say we should pound his ass too..."

Hurricane gave Vinnie a glare, not impressed by that suggestion. He preferred using fire.

Bert sighed heavy, his body going limp as he gave up on his life. No matter what he did, his life would be ruined. In this moment, he hated Stepney for putting him in this situation.

"I've haven't denied cheating on Scott..." he mumbled. "It's just the truth about how it happened you won't believe..."

Arry decided to try speeding up his own demise, taking a deep breath as he nailed Gordon with his stare. He had promised to keep this a secret, but he no longer felt as if he owed anyone.

"Gordon... have Emily told you she screwed Diesel on your wedding day?" he said out loud, having nothing more to lose. "And she liked it..."

Emily and Gordon just looked at each other and laughed.

"Of course, he knows. Granted it was an argument at the time but uhmm... Diesel is rather yummy. To be fair Gordon is screwing Henry and if Diesel wasn't with someone else... I'd still be screwing him too." Emily boasted.

Gordon gripped Bert by the throat, smiling as his pen knife was flicked out.

Forcing Bert's head to one side, Gordon carved a little heart shaped behind Bert's ear with a crack down the middle.

The blood poured down over Bert's neck and soaked into his open shirt.

Bert snorted like he had been punched as Gordon used his knife on him, eyes wide open in pain and fear.

Emily had fixed Arry, despite her laugh, with the coldest darkest glare. She realized what he had tried to do and was thankful that Gordon was just as open about fucking others, when he had discovered that little secret a few weeks after.

Arry however was going to pay for that little humiliation.

"Vinnie...you up for another round. If not I'm sure hurricane would love a fresh canvas." She said.

"Leave Arry alone, you bastard!" Bert shouted, jerking the zip ties, succeeding in breaking one, only to be held back by the others.

"Oh, it won't be Arry." Gordon grinned. "He will be watching though... I thought all twins loved sharing experiences. He can watch as you scream for mercy."

"Hell yeah!" Vinnie grinned ugly, running his fingers over Arry's bruised buttocks. "This guy was rather good, so... I won't mind doing his brother too!"

Arry's eyes darkened. He jerked the restraints, managing to get his leg lose, dealing Vinnie a sharp kick in the shin. Vinnie dropped to the ground, holding his leg while cursing and howling in pain. Hurricane quickly secured Arry's leg again.

Stepney had found his strength again. He wasn't sure wear from but somehow, his feet were crunching over the ballast, wind whipping his hair back. Just as Vinnie closed in on Bert, Stepney flung himself on top of Bert, arms around his blood soaked neck. He pressed Bert's head into his shoulder the way he had done to Stepney in the shed; tight and protective. Tears poured into Bert's hair as Stepney panting with exertion, refused to let go despite the ripples of shock from the attackers.

"No! I won't let you."

\-------------------------------  
To be continued….  
\-------------------------------

Stepney: SabbatSpiral  
Vinnie: LittleRedToyota  
Hurricane: LittleRedToyota  
Victor: SabbatSpiral  
Emily: SabbatSpiral  
Gordon: SabbatSpiral  
Arry: LittleRedToyota  
Bert: LittleRedToyota


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torture in the scrapyard finally comes to an end, but now everyone is coping that well in the aftermath...

Stepney's Virginity Gets Lost  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Written by: LittleRedToyota and SabbatSpiral  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of TTTE. They all belong to Mattel.

Author's note: This story is based on a twisted RP, edited for publishing as we thought the story turned out interesting. The story took turns we didn't expect or had planned, so watch out for major triggers such as sexual abuse, swearing, violence and gore.  
We also apologize for any grammar errors and typos we might have overlooked in the editing process.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vinnie narrowed his eyes. "Stockholm Syndrome, eh?"

He turned to Emily, raising an eyebrow. "Should I toss him away or do him too?"

Hurricane huffed. "He is the one we're here for, idiot! Stepney is not to be touched!"

Bert closed his eyes, not really feeling any safer, but at least he would feel a tender touch before he died.

Stepney sobbed, choking with grief.

"I'll tell you what happened... If I tell you will you are going to leave Bert and Arry alone." he cried.

Emily brushed Stepney's curls back and nodded with a sickly-sweet smile.

Stepney began to explain everything about how the twins had threatened to kill him because he had been telling the teachers about Arry selling cigarettes to the other children, and how he later tipped the police off about Arry's whereabouts in a murder investigation, that implicated but didn't prove Arry's guilt. Bert had been imprisoned on association. Both twins had been sent to juvie.

"I deserved what I got... And Bert decided to spare me. The screaming wasn't real. I faked it... But afterward… I wasn't thinking straight and admitted to my feelings for Bert."

Stepney looked Bert in the eye, never taking his gaze of those beautiful eyes, thumbing away the tears. He swallowed knowing he would have to confess to the last part too.

"He took my virginity because I asked him to." Stepney gave a sob resting his forehead against Bert. "Arry did rape me... with a screwdriver, but Bert… Bert knocked him out and saved me."

Stepney curled up over Bert deeply ashamed, guilty and sobbing; he knew that this was all his fault and there was no forgiveness for him now.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?!" Vinnie shouted, then he laughed raw. Loud and heartfelt. Hurricane joined in.

"What do you want us to do, Em?" Hurricane asked after a while, looking over at her.

Bert looked back at Stepney, he had never expected this. In a panicked moment he wondered if this would make it worse. Or if they would murder Arry now that Stepney had told them everything... he closed his eyes into the tender touch. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his twin, his only family.

Arry was just waiting for it all to be over, in one way or the other. Either by them killing him or leaving him. He was already broken; he knew that much. Or… no... more broken than before. He was broken even before they started abusing him. Juvie had made sure of that.

He turned his head away from Bert and Stepney. It hurt to see them in such a intimate position, like they actually cared for each other. He wished someone cared for him the same way, but he had nobody. Except maybe Molly... but she probably didn't know anything about the situation he was in. Or maybe they kept her away... Were they going to tell her what he had done to Stepney? Probably... he sighed deeply. He wanted to just close his eyes and let go of his life... just die, right there on the spot.

Stepney shook as he realized that nothing he had said changed anything. He had publicly exposed himself as gay, with feelings for Bert that went back into his childhood, when he had discovered just how handsome Bert really was, and that he had against his own religious beliefs asked Bert to have sex with him in the shed. All the information that they had wanted was right there.

The closet wasn't just opened, it had been smashed with a sledgehammer and it had done nothing. Stepney felt violated all over again. He had given up any chance at concealing his sexuality and redemption for Bert's safety and here they were laughing at it. Stepney clung to Bert, shoulders shaking as he tried to hide from the judgement he saw in their eyes.

"I'm Catholic, Vinnie. I'm not supposed to be homosexual. I've damned myself for telling you this, for protecting Bert from a crime he didn't commit."

Emily bent down beside the small, shaking Stepney, grabbing his chin with a gentle but firm pinch. He looked at her hoping she would see the honesty in his words but the coldness in her eyes turned his hopes to ice.

"I'm not sure you quite understand, Stepney dear, it's not just you. You didn't know he had a boyfriend... A boyfriend called Scott. Scott isn't a fan of cheaters."

Stepney's heart cracked in two. Scott... The Flying Scotsman. He looked at Bert for confirmation, hoping to God it wasn't true. Was Bert really just stringing him along when he had a famous movie star boyfriend waiting for him? Was Stepney just an easy fuck that Bert had manipulated into exposing himself for?

Stepney gave a broken sob.

Emily watched Stepney crumble under the realization that Bert had just used him; not in the same way that Arry had done, but emotionally he was just as guilty. She felt a little sorry for such a delicate little thing, his first time experiencing the joys of sex was by manipulation and rape with a screwdriver. No one in her opinion deserved that... Not really.

She stood up from Stepney patting his shoulder with a genuine look of sympathy. He would understand what she had to do now. Gordon seized the back of Stepney's coat, ripping him away from Bert with one hard move that sent Stepney sprawling.

Bert didn't even have time to answer Stepney before the other man was torn away from him. He couldn't stop it as his arms were tied, so he just gave Stepney a look begging for forgiveness. He had never meant to hurt his feelings, and he had to admit he hadn't even thought of Scott while being in that shed with Stepney. And now... he would lose them both.

He looked down with a pained sob. Scott would hate him... Stepney would hate him... but none of them could hate him as much as he hated himself.

"Get it over with, Emily." he mumbled, awaiting her next move. He knew he would be punished no matter what he did.

Arry wished he hadn't heard Stepney's confession, just another person who had fallen for his brother. Love... such a strange thing. Molly... she loved him, but had he been nice to her? Did she know he loved her? Had he told her often enough? He had cheated on her a couple of times... but he had to admit, she was the one holding his heart, nobody else could make him feel anything. Only her...

She was much too good for him. He knew that. She always forgave him after he had messed up, and he wished by all his heart that he could stop chasing other women, because he had such a gem already. He didn't know why he kept doing it. There was definitely something wrong with him... Something... well, was there something that wasn't wrong with him? He grinned ugly.

Vinnie smirked, crossing his arms, waiting for Emily's order. Would he be allowed to punish Bert now?

Stepney gave a shout of pain as Gordon roughly held him, twisting his arms behind his back so that he wouldn't fight back when Emily gave the order. He couldn't look at Bert, tears pouring down his face and an expression of abject self-loathing was all too obvious on his face. All he could mouth was "why" over and over, soundlessly.

"I... didn't manipulate you..." Bert whispered, more to himself than Stepney. "It meant something to me too..."

He kept his eyes downcast, head hanging now. Tears dripping down on the ballast as he waited for Vinnie to molest him.

Vinnie smiled wide, winking at Stepney as he untied Bert just enough to flip him around to lay next to his brother. Hurricane secured Bert's arms.

"He's all yours, Vinnie." Hurricane chuckled.

With a swift move, Vinnie tore Bert's pants off.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Scott I've shagged his boyfriend!" he cackled. "By Emily and Gordon's orders no less!"

Bert met Arry's stare for a second, seeing the sorrow and sympathy in it. Then he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it to start.

Gordon held much firmer than Victor did, easily hauling him off so that he couldn't stop Vinnie from raping Bert. Emily gave a quick little nod to Vinnie giving both Hurricane and Vinnie the permission to go ahead with whatever they wanted to do to Bert while they returned Stepney back to Victor. He wasn't going to be getting in the way again.

Stepney struggled and screamed begging them not to hurt Bert or Arry anymore, his voice hoarse with sobs.

Bert's scream echoed through the smelters yard as Vinnie plowed into him without warning. Thrusting deep into him.

Arry wished he could cover his ears; he didn't want to hear his twin subject to the same pain as he had. He screwed his eyes shut, hoping Vinnie would finish fast, so Bert wouldn't suffer long.

Gordon looked at the struggling Stepney with contempt. "Honestly, Stepney, I don't understand why you're fighting us... They are both getting what they deserve. You need to realize who is your enemy and who is your friend."

Stepney collapsed listening to Bert's screams, still begging for them to stop but he had run out of energy to fight back with both Victor and Gordon now ensuring he was held in place. Emily toyed with Bert's hair gently as Vinnie pounded into him.

"He's maybe even better than his brother." Vinnie smirked while thrusting. "I bet it's because he's Scotty's dirty, little cock-slut! He probably even likes this!"

Bert's mind was numb with pain, he breathed strained, wishing it would all be over soon. Emily stroking toying with his hair added to the humiliation. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and in a moment of desperate insanity, he turned his head and sunk his teeth into Emily's hand, biting down until he could feel the metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

Emily gave a sharp shout of pain but her reaction nobody expected. She laughed and lunged down biting Bert's ear, a canine puncturing the cartilage with the force of her bite.

Fierce by the pain, Bert threw his head to the side, biting whatever his teeth could reach, his head being the only body part he could move. His eyes wild from pain and fear.

Emily leapt back; hand now free if bleeding heavily.

"My, my, you are a wolf, Bert. I really should have tried you out before."

Bert stared wildly at her, ready to bite again if anyone would come near his head again, breathing with his mouth open. Adrenaline rushing through his body, even lulling the pain from Vinnie's intrusion.

She panted, wrapping her hand up in her scarf to stem the bleeding.

Vinnie grunted as he finished, giving Bert a slap. "Thanks, babe. You were wonderful!"

Bert sobbed, trying to hold back, not wanting them to see him cry, but he couldn't help it. He turned his head away, facing Arry again.

"I'm sorry, Bert..." Arry said low, giving him a tired look, his eyes dull and lifeless.

Emily grabbed his hair back, twisting his neck painful. A phone flashed.

"Smile." the tone was sickeningly cheery.

Gordon tired of wrestling Stepney dropped him to the ballast.

"Let's get out of here, Emily... I think we've made a point."

Emily nodded dropping Bert back so that his head bounced against the wood of the flatbed.

Bert winced, feeling blood running from his nose from the impact, but he was relived it was over. Even if they left them tied up here to die, or for being found by other ironworkers next morning. He cried, his tears blending with the blood pooling under his head.

Vinnie and Hurricane hurried over to Emily and Gordon, like obedient lap dogs.

Stepney now released from Gordon's arms, staggered up refusing to answer Victor's calls. He stumbled painfully over to the flatbed, collapsing beside Bert, sobs wracking his frame.

"Go away." Bert choked out, he just wanted to be alone. Waiting for whatever come first, death or his fellow ironworkers finding them tied up and abused. He could feel Vinnie's sperm run down his thighs, it made him feel sick. He held back. If he vomited, he would soak Arry too, and his brother had been through enough already. He swallowed and swallowed, trying to force it back.

Stepney sobbed, backing off at first but then looking around for something to cut the ties with. His eye fell on Gordon's discarded knife. Flicking the blade open, he began to work at the zip ties, cutting them off one by one until Bert was free. Setting the knife beside him, Stepney did as Bert requested and stepped away.

"I couldn't leave you like that... I'm so, so sorry."

He pulled some canvas coverings from a discarded truck, hoping they would be clean enough not to worsen Bert's injuries. He found a tarpaulin for Arry, though not trusting the fabric to be gentle enough on his wounds.

Setting them down beside Bert, he let Bert decide what to do.

As soon as he was free, Bert leaned forward, emptying his stomach, sobbing violently. He felt emotionally drained. He would lose Scott. And Stepney... Stepney had sent his friends to punish him and Arry...

Bert looked up at Stepney with an empty look, he had thought they had shared something special in that shed... he had helped him escape Arry... and yet, Stepney had sent his friends. His own sore butt was proof of what had happened, and the smaller wounds left by Emily's bite and Gordon's knife...

"But sending your friends to abuse me was fine...?" he couldn't help but sounding bitter, then he stood up, cutting Arry lose. His brother struggled to stand up, but managed it eventually, clearly in great pain.

Stepney shook his head.

"I didn't. I would never... I... Couldn't." he didn't know what else to say. His entire body was numb from the shock. The way the ballast swayed; it was amazing he was still standing.

"Then how do you explain what just happened?" Bert grumbled.

Arry swept up his teeth from the flatbed, then he grabbed Stepney's hand, putting them into his palm.

"Here's your trophy..." he growled. "Make yourself a necklace..."

Stepney's breath came in gasps as he looked at the teeth, whimpering as he nearly keeled over. It was only the nearby oil drum that steadied him, rusty metal flaking off under his fingernails. Why had he trusted Wendell and Den...? Den's kind face soured terribly as he recalled the memory. He felt like a fool. Trusting Den with what had happened was what started this.

"I trusted him... I told Den and I trusted him. He promised... He promised me... That he wouldn't say anything. Not even the police." Stepney's knees buckled again and he dropped to the ground a distance away from the twins shuddering.

"Den, huh?" Bert snarled. He had never thought the trusted doctor would do anything like this, they had always been on good terms, but now... he was definitely going to pay Den a visit... a violent visit.

"Den will pay for this..." Arry snorted, starting to stagger towards the ironworks, he had to get to a shower, to clean himself. He didn't even know how he was supposed to get home.

Bert hurried up to him, helping him, but was just brutally pushed away. Of course, his brother didn't want to come off as weak. Sometimes it annoyed Bert a lot, but this time, he just shut up about it, walking quietly by his side instead, head hanging.

Stepney couldn't bear it anymore. All the damage he had done, displayed around him. All from taking a wrong turn and trusting a person with his secret. What had he done wrong that this had to happen?

"I never sent them!" Stepney curled up on the ground, sobbing weakly, too exhausted to stand.

"Then who the hell did?!" Bert shouted back, now in tears.

"Den! Wendell! Victor! I told them and they promised not to say anything, but they did. Victor dragged me out if bed for this! And made me watch!" Stepney screamed his extreme distress obvious, even to Bert.

"Ok then..." Bert muttered. "We'll figure out who's bones we're going to break while we recover..."

Bert looked back, seeing Stepney on the ground. He sighed heavy, cursing as he went back to pick him up. He lifted him up, carrying him with him, soon catching up with Arry again.

Arry glanced at the man in Bert's arms, grimacing. "Funny how HE is the one not being able to walk, when all he did was watch us being tortured..."

Bert shrugged, thinking the same, but not saying it out loud.

They somehow managed to get to their flat, near the ironworks.

Bert gently put Stepney down on Arry's bed, the only place to sit was the bunkbed the twins shared. He went to the bathroom to clean up and help Arry.

Stepney clearly not very happy with being carried and having insisted on walking even if it was leaning on Bert for a good portion, tried to get back up, insisting on helping Bert even though it was clear that his limbs weren't being very responsive to what his brain wanted of them. He struggled up several times, each time falling back before finally getting to his feet.

Bert waited right outside the bathroom as he could hear Arry retching. He was surprised he hadn't earlier but didn't want to think about it. What had happened to his brother was too jarring to think back at.

Arry stood up, his legs shaking, flushing the toilet, then stumbling into the shower, knowing it would be painful to get water on his burns, but he just had to shower off the traces of Vinnie.

Stepney went into the kitchen, wanting to help by making tea and find whatever food he could, set about making a pot of the strongest tea he could possibly brew. As the water boiled, he set about searching for any medical supplies that bert might need for Arry

A little later, Arry came out of the shower, trembling from pain, wrapped in a towel. He collapsed on his bed, not paying any attention to Stepney rummaging their home.

Bert came out, not long after, having put on clean clothes as he didn't have any open wounds, like Arry had. His skin was red and sore as he had been scrubbing himself violently. He sat on the floor next to Arry's bed, not having the strength to climb up the ladder to his own bed.

Stepney still shaking pulled out their medical supplies meagre though they were and set them beside the brewed tea.

With both hands he set the tea pot on the table and went back in for the mugs

Arry had seen himself in the mirror, had seen what Gordon had labeled him. He didn't want to go anywhere to have it removed, didn't want anyone to see it. He rested for a while, then he stood up, staggering to the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers. Without a word, he pulled out a cheese slicer and started peeling off his own skin, blood dripping on the floor in the process.

"Arry! Stop it!" Bert shouted, jumping up from the floor to take the slicer from him.

But Arry had no intentions of stopping until the word on his back was gone, he dodged Bert as good as he could, slicing off skin, until Bert finally managed to tackle him.

"I could use a little help here, Stepney!" Bert shouted in despair.

Stepney raced into the room, still clutching the tea towel he had used for the tea tray. Making an odd strangled noise at the gruesome sight of flesh and skin scattered over the floor amongst the puddles of blood, Stepney's skin color went grey but he marched forward pressing the tea towel against the deepest of Arry's wounds. It instantly soaked with blood and the runnels of red continued to pour despite his efforts to mop it clean. Gritting his teeth as his own hands became soaked, Stepney grabbed a towel from the railing, pressing it firmly against Arry's struggling back, hoping it might at least stem the increasing puddles of blood pouring onto the floor. He shook simply from shock, but squeamishness wasn't one of his flaws and wounds like this weren't exactly uncommon on railways.

"He needs a hospital, Bert, badly. If you can hold him, I can phone an..."

The sound of a bag dropping to the floor drew his attention. Molly stood in the doorway, her coat still on. Her face was painted with horror as she took in the terrible sight of the struggling Arry in Bert's arms, the blood-soaked Stepney and the room. Tears brimmed in her eyes as they fell on Arry and the towel on his back, soaked with blood. She clearly tried to step forward, but shock rooted her to the spot.

"Arry..."

Arry seemingly didn't react to Molly's presence as he managed to throw Bert off his back with a roar.

Bert tumbled across the floor, wondering how his brother managed to muster up such strength. He tried to tackle Arry again, but this time the bleeding man had backed into a corner, baring his teeth. It was clear that he wouldn't let anyone touch him without risking major injuries. Blood was pooling under him, making the floor slippery.

"At least he can't hurt himself more... can you call the medics while I try to keep him cornered?" Bert shouted backwards to whoever would listen.

He knew Molly was in shock, but right now, his main priority was to keep his brother from harming himself more.

"We'll explain later, Molly..." he muttered, not taking his eyes off his twin.

"No! She doesn't need to know about what happened!" Arry hissed, his speech slurred due to the missing teeth and the pain wracking through his body.

Molly shook, eyes as big as soup plates as she gazed at her near feral boyfriend in horror. Swallowing, she stepped forward, crouching down onto her knee despite the blood soaking into her jeans and crawled towards Arry. She reached out to touch his hand gently, not daring to venture further as she hoped to calm him in the way she knew best.

Her heart broke as she took in the state of him, his eyes dead and frantic with pain. He didn't deserve this. She had watched him take beating after beating before and still get back up grinning, ready for a fight. This time however, she wasn't sure if he was going to.

Molly gradually moved in closer, laying a hand on his shoulder watching for any signs of rejection.

"Arry, I don't want to know. Just let me close..."

Stepney had fled into the kitchen and grabbed the telephone. With fingers slick with blood, he had to redial 999 twice before he got the number correct. The operator was infuriatingly calm. Stepney knew he had to be in all emergencies but something about this time was different. It was as if something in his mind told him that the operator didn't care, didn't care that Arry was bleeding to death or so far gone that he had to be restrained... that so-called good people did this to him.

It was as if the world didn't care. Stepney could barely hear the voice on the other end and its endless chant of 'keep calm, is there anything more, you're doing ok.'. He had to race to the sink as the world span in different directions and his stomach just couldn't handle it anymore.

Arry shook Molly's hand off, growling at her, not ready to let anyone close or touch him. Least of all, touch him. His filthy body... who everyone seemed to think they could treat as their property, abuse and use for their own pleasure no matter if he wanted it or not, ever since he was a kid. It was enough now... this time he wanted to be in charge of his own body. He gritted his teeth as the stinging pain in his anus reminded him of what had happened... again.

His eyes fell on Stepney, hate burning in them. That guy had led to years of abuse... and in that shed, he had tried to give Stepney a taste of what he had gone through... only for it to backfire and happen over again.

"Don't. Touch. Me." he choked out, resisting the urge to scratch his skin. It felt filthy, even if he had just showered. It felt like it was crawling with insects. Or like brutal hands grabbed him and held him down...

Bert was on the edge. He had absolutely no idea how to handle this, except keeping Arry cornered so he couldn't get near any kitchen utensils.

Molly backed off instantly, but she didn't leave sitting beside him instead hoping that her presence might help a little, even though it was little she could do for him until the medics arrived.

Hot tears poured down her cheeks as she let the silence settle between them. The horror of seeing him like this had begun to be replaced by the deepest sorrow. Molly could on some level understand. She knew things about Arry that he had never told anyone, not even his brother and her heart hurt desperately for him.

The urge to gather him up into her arms and hold him until the hurt went away was nearly overwhelming. But that wouldn't work. It would make him worse; it would take the last bits of control from him.

"Alright. Is there anything you need right now? Anything I can do for you?"

Part of her knew it was hopeless asking but if there was something, Molly would do it gladly.

"Get the hell out of here while you can..." Arry muttered.

As much as he loved her, he knew he would break her too in the long run. He was too damaged to be in a healthy relationship, even if he had fooled himself in believing so for a while. But that was before Stepney came back into his life...

He just couldn't drag Molly down with him. She deserved so much better than him. He was a lost case.

Molly looked at Arry, now as soaked with blood as he was but still crying. She shook her head trying to catch his gaze.

"I did say I would do anything... but I won't leave you. Don't worry about me."

Wendell and Den came rushing in with a gurney, and if they were shocked by the sight of all the blood, they didn't show it. They tried to approach Arry too but wasn't allowed anywhere near him.

"You two!" Arry snarled, fighting them off. "You told Emily about Stepney! This is your fault!"

Wendell and Den exchanged confused glances. They hadn't told anybody, everything their patients told them were confidential.

Molly stayed beside him as Wendell and Den came in jumping slightly to the side as Arry snarled at the two. She looked back at them as confused as they were.

Emily? What did Emily have to do with this? The beautiful woman had a ruthless edge that was true, but Molly couldn't believe that Emily of all people did this to Arry. Would she even be strong enough...? Gordon's broad figure and strength came to mind.

Gasping in horror, Molly put two and two together.

"Arry... did they..."

"I said I won't tell!" Arry coughed, focusing in keeping Den and Wendell away. "And neither of those backstabbers is getting anywhere near me!"

Bert felt conflicted. He wanted Den and Wendell to help Arry, but at the same time... they had told Emily about Stepney...

"We haven't told a soul about Stepney, or any of our patients!" Den said firmly. "That's confidential! We're not even allowed to tell the police unless the patient agrees."

"Bloody liars!" Arry roared, trying to leap at the doctor, but he slipped in his own blood. Then he regained balance and focused on keeping them away instead.

Stepney lurked in the doorway still covered in blood, shaking as he looked at the people who had promised not to say anything about what had happened to him that night and had decided to go behind his back anyway.

For a moment, he felt the same burning hatred as Arry, smoldering deep in his chest mingling with the taste of acid. The fury was contained only by the exhaustion that ate most of his energy. He was awake on borrowed drive and that was it.

He could still feel the pain of Gordon's hands twisting his arms behind his back and victor holding him down as he tried to stop what happened.

"Then how do you explain why I was dragged out of bed by Emily and her gang to be forced to watch the torture of these two?" his voice was surprisingly calm, though tinged with an ice cold edge that was unusual for a guy like him.

"We don't even know what you are talking about!" Den said, keeping an eye on Arry, trying to think of a way to help. "And right now, is a really bad time to explain anything... especially things we don't even know anything about."

Wendell tried his best to wrap his mind around what they were being accused of and trying to piece together what had happened here.

"Torture?"

"Yes, dimwit! Torture and rape!" Bert choked out, now getting worked up too.

The two medics got even more confused, and now starting to feel as if their lives were in danger too. They both looked around at the hostile faces, trying to find a way to calm the situation.

Molly shook, trying to wrap her head around it all. This was impossible. The two medics were good people, they couldn't have been involved in this whatever had happened before. She timidly shuffled closer to Arry trying to get his attention without touching him at all.

"Arry, if I go with you and don't leave you, will you go get treatment? At the hospital there are others…"

Anything to get Arry to hospital.

"Please. Do it for me." she begged.

"I'm not going anywhere with those two!" Arry hissed, his back pressed against the wall to protect his butt. "They sent Emily to get me!"

"Then I will take you to hospital in my car..." Molly was running out of idea as the blood-soaked towel fell off his back.

She motioned to Bert to bring Arry's bath robe, longer, dry and more protecting than a bath towel.

Arry brutally pushed Bert away as his twin came over with the robe. "Get out of here! All of you!"

Bert desperately looked at the two medics.

Wendell opened his medical bag, taking out a syringe, filling it up with a sedative, making sure Arry saw none of it. But he nudged Den, signaling to him that he should distract Arry so he could give him the shot. A tranquilizer gun would have been more appropriate, he thought with a sad smile.

Den moved around Arry, inching closer, making sure the ironworker kept his eyes fixed on him.

Then Wendell quickly shot forward, jabbing the needle into Arry's thigh, emptying it. In the next moment, he was hit by Arry's fist, feeling stars dancing before his eyes. But he had at least managed to give him the shot.

"Fuck..." Wendell muttered, holding a hand over his bleeding nose, blood dripping onto the floor, mixing with Arry's.

Molly leaped back into a corner, with a yelp of pain as she fell against the tiles, banging her head as Arry fell on top of her. She held his struggling body close, instinctively pulling him away from Den and Wendell as they came closer, dazed and trying to protect her boyfriend from anything else these two might do to him.

"Please, please, please don't hurt him. You've done enough."

"We're trying to help him, damnit!" Wendell cursed; his fuse was a lot shorter than Den's.

Den held up a hand to make him calm down. He knelt, watching Arry closely.

"We need to get him to the hospital, but the only way to get him to co-operate is to sedate him." Den explained, noticing Arry's eyes starting to become dull and dazed, the ironworker didn't struggle that much anymore, his tense muscles was starting to relax.

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell, Molly?" Den asked gently, looking up at her as he waited for the sedatives to get into full effect.

Molly whimpered, feeling a lump swell on the back of her head, stars starting to dance as the adrenaline faded.

"... I'm not sure..."

She clutched Arry to her, needing him as much as she knew he needed her. Her vision swirled at the edge. She glanced down at his back, seeing the letters that had been burnt into the skin, although from her angle what they spelt was a mystery.

Stroking back his hair, Molly sobbed into Arry, her emotions just flooding out as the wreak of her boyfriend became clear.

"Why? Why would someone hurt him like this?"

"We don't know, Molly." Den said calmly. "We will find out later, right now our focus is to stop the bleeding and help him heal. Do you want to come with us to the hospital?"

Bert watched the couple on the floor, his heart bleeding for both his brother and Molly. The sight of her stroking his hair was heart wrenching.

He threw a glance at Stepney, feeling conflicted. Part of him hated his guts for making this happen to Arry, and the other half wanted to give the smaller man a hug and seek comfort in him. Or Scott... but Scott would probably never want to see him again when Emily had given him the story. The thought made his heart feel like it had a hole in it, a painful, aching hole.

"Scotty..." he sobbed, putting his arms around himself as if trying to give himself a hug and some comfort. He had never felt more alone in his life than in this moment.

Stepney leaned against the wall, biting at his thumbnail, not wanting to meet Den and Wendell's eyes or acknowledge them in anyway. He wanted to run to Bert and show him that he had nothing to do with this, that Den and Wendell had revealed to Emily what had happened and Stepney was innocent.

But... he wasn't innocent. Despite everything in his body telling him not to, he had told Den, a trusted friend. Misplaced trust. Now this was the punishment for that, both Arry and Bert had been raped and tortured within inches of their lives. Stepney didn't even feel worthy to step into their house. He felt so completely used and dirty that he doubted if it would ever go away. Glancing back at Bert, he wondered if he would ever forgive him.

Watching Bert hug himself crushed any control Stepney had scraped from the bottom of his reserves. He slid down the wall and sobbed into his arm.

Arry had fallen asleep thanks to the sedatives, his head resting in Molly's lap, his breathing heavy and relaxed.

Den rinsed and covered the wounds to temporarily stop the bleeding.

Wendell moved the gurney closer and the two medics lifted the sleeping ironworker onto it, securing him with the belts to make sure he wouldn't fall off during transport.

"Do you want to come with him?" Den put a hand on Molly's shoulder, giving her a warm, friendly stare.

Molly nodded, staggering up as her head throbbed.

"I need to be there when he wakes up. He'll be even more difficult if I'm not."

"Come with us in the ambulance." Den offered as he and Wendell pushed the gurney outside, loading it into the ambulance.

Molly took Den's arm to help steady herself, nursing the back of her head as they made their way out into the ambulance. She glanced back at Bert who still visibly shaking, to her also seemed in need of help.

"Bert... are you coming?"

"I... but..." Bert felt torn. He wanted to stay with his brother, but also... the flat was a complete mess, someone had to clean it up. He bit his lips, tasting the metallic taste of blood.

"I'll come later... I have to clean up..." he said, his voice trembling.

"Go... I'll clean up." Stepney stepped up behind Bert, hugging his arms, face red from crying. He looked at Bert earnestly, this was the very least Stepney believed he could do for what he had done.

"You go get yourself checked to... I'll clean up."

Bert looked down at the distressed man, conflicting feelings swirling inside him.

"Later." he said low, putting a hand on Stepney's cheek briefly, before pulling away, remembering he was with Scott.

Or was he? He didn't know anymore. He sighed as he started finding cleaning supplies, tears burning behind his eyelids.

Stepney's eyes fluttered closed, leaning slightly into the touch with an expression of deeply conflicted emotions, but a quiet bliss at the touch that he knew Bert was easily seen. The sensation of bliss as Bert touched his cheeks was enough to send his knees weak and his heart soaring once more.

All too soon it was gone and Stepney looked up at Bert, following him back inside to help clean up the mess. Mentally he kicked himself. Bert was with Scott, that was Temptation, he may have been innocent of adultery simply by ignorance, but now he knew.

Lusting after Bert would only bring more catastrophe on them both. It had destroyed Arry and possibly Molly simply by association. Emily had punished Bert for it before... he wasn't going to let that happen again

Bert started wiping up the blood, trying to think of it as paint or anything else than actual blood. It was the only way to cope. Slowly, their home started looking like the normal, worn down place it used to be.

He looked up, wondering what Stepney thought of their rather simple home. He was probably used to something bigger and better.

"Why did you tell Den and Wendell I raped you?" he finally asked, staring into the bucket with bloody water. "I thought we... that you wanted... I... I..."

He started stuttering, not able to say more, so he started scrubbing the floor again.

Stepney sobbed gently as he wrung out the cloth as if trying desperately to get the stains of red out.

"I didn't... I said you had saved me. That you had done nothing to me... I told the truth back in the smelters. I wasn't out when it happened and how could I explain what happened between us without them thinking the worst of you. I explained what had happened the best I could, to Den only, how we faked everything and then how I gave myself to you willingly. He seemed so gentle, and he managed to make me think I wasn't going to go to hell for adultery and homosexuality; but if this evening is anything to go by... He is far from the person I thought he was."

Stepney attacked another blood stain with soapy water and tears, not looking Bert in the eye. His own injuries ached as he scrubbed on his knees but that in his mind was well deserved penance for all this hurt

"I'm also not going to add to my sins by lying, Bert."

"I would never have thought Den of all would break the medical confidentiality..." Bert said low, rubbing at a persistent stain. "I guess I was wrong about him to."

For a while they worked in silence, but then Bert couldn't keep it in anymore.

"You think what we had was a sin?" Bert asked, his voice sounding hurt.

He couldn't bring himself to think of something as beautiful as the moment they had shared, as a sin. To him, it had meant something, even if he had been cheating on Scott. It hadn't just been raw sex. It was so much more. And to hear Stepney label it as a sin cut him deep. It degraded it to something filthy and ugly.

"I'm supposed to forgive him... but I just can't." Stepney choked out gazing into the bucket as he dunked the cloth again, "I came out to the wrong person... and the effect…"

Stepney, in a fit of fury, threw the scrubbing brush with a shout of anger at the couch. The soft landing of the brush blunted the effect somewhat. He breathed deeply, trying to control whatever was spilling as Bert didn't deserve this. The warm melting memories of that shed, Bert's hands over his skin and the sense of blissful fullness still hung over him whispering sweetly. But the terror of judgement was there, and the sight of Arry's fury.

"I don't know anymore... I was always taught it was. You were my first and it..." He stopped, his consciousness sinking into those wonderful memories, "It was like heaven on earth. And I want so much for it..."

Stepney didn't know how to form words around his feelings. It barely covered a square inch of it. How could he explain the years of dedication to his faith, his church and how he was supposed to behave when everything in his body told him to do the opposite.

There had been a connection with Bert unlike anything he had ever felt in his life and with it so torn apart now, it ached.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Bert's mouth felt dry. Stepney had made him feel better, even hopeful, for a moment, but then… the apology. He felt rejected, Stepney clearly wished it undone, despite thinking it was heaven on earth.

"I... understand." Bert croaked out, now focusing even harder on the cleaning, to avoid crying.

Stepney was never going to see him cry over this. And in a way, he wished it had never happened either. Then he would still have Scott, he wouldn't have this sore ass and wounds, Arry wouldn't be in the terrible state he was in, and his life wouldn't been a crumbling ruin. All that, and Stepney didn't even want him... or even acknowledge the moment they shared as nothing more than a filthy sin.

The lump in his throat grew too big, he put the brush into the bucket.

"Excuse me. I have to..." he choked out, his voice breaking.

He then ran for the bathroom, locking the door, turning the water on to suppress any noises. Then he leaned over the sink, trying to hold back and pull himself together, but the sobs still escaped him. He ran his fingers over the broken heart Gordon had carved into his skin, the dried blood flaking off by the touch. A broken heart... how fitting.

Stepney poured the bloody water in the sink, watching it swirl around and down the drain. He could hear Bert in the bathroom, sobbing. He wished he couldn't hear it. Bert sounded broken, the same broken, gasping sobs as before. The sound echoed through his entire body hooking into his mind, snaring his heart. But this time, there was no cruel hands holding him back. This time Bert wasn't going to suffer alone.

Stepney dropped the bucket into the sink and walked over to the bathroom. He looked out of the windows for a moment, hearing the morning chorus begin to chime as the sky turned grey. He knocked.

"Bert. Can I come in?"

Stepney waited for a response. He didn't deserve one, but those sobs pulled him to Bert regardless of his promises to the church. Wasn't one of those commandments Kindness?

He may not be able to give Bert the love that he so clearly wanted, that was for Scott to do, and Stepney hoped that he understood what a beautiful soul he had in his hands. However, he wouldn't leave Bert's side. Not now, not after everything.

The birds' singing became louder as the sun began to peak over the horizon, turning the sky into a painful blue with dark clouds streaked across. No stars shone.

Only the light of an aero plane bound for the Sodor airfield could be seen against the sky.

Bert held his breath, trying not to make any noises, his cheeks burning in shame over Stepney hearing him. He swallowed and swallowed, managing to force away the lump in his throat long enough to give an answer.

"I'm done in a minute..." he tried to sound casual, like he hadn't just cried his heart out over his own stupidity.

He splashed some water in his face, cooling down his red face, though not able to hide his red, sore eyes. He kept his eyes downcast as he opened the door and brushed past Stepney, allowing the other man to enter.

"Here you go. There is more toilet paper in the closet under the sink." he said as calm and unaffected as he could, thinking Stepney just needed to use the bathroom.

He walked back to the kitchen, looking around to see if anything else needed cleaning. He sniffled, wiping away a stray tear. He looked at his cellphone, noticing several texts from Scott, but he didn't dare to open them and read them. He knew Emily had done her job well, turning Scott away from him. He pressed the phone against his chest, screwing his eyes shut as he once again fought against the tears.

Stepney moved quietly up behind him, putting a hand on Bert's arm as he watched the man hug his phone. Slipping closer, Stepney wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled himself closer into what he hoped was a comforting hug. He could just make out the broken heart carved into the thick neck, crusted with blood and black against the tanned skin. The sight stabbed him in the chest fueling the now burning fury at the whole situation.

"When I said I'm sorry, I meant I'm sorry that I couldn't give you what you so deeply deserve. It did mean something, and it still does... but I can't give you the type of love you need because I was told to believe that it was a sin all my life especially with the partner of another person. That... does something to you. But please Bert believe me when I say I love you."

Stepney buried his face into the soft t-shirt, drawing in Bert's scent. He pressed himself against his warm back hoping that something might this time translate through properly.

He was skeptical but he could only hope that his words would be enough. It would be a long time before Stepney was ready to venture out of his closet, but he wasn't going to leave Bert. Not now.

"I'm staying."

Bert stood still, closing his eyes to Stepney's touch. Some of the ice around his heart thawing, at least it wasn't all for nothing. At least it had meant something, even if his life now was in ruins, at least it had meant something to Stepney.

He swallowed hard.

"I don't ask for you to... give me anything. Nothing else than at least acknowledge what we had as something else than just a filthy sin, because to me it was not filthy. It was beautiful. And it ruined my life. So at least stop calling it a sin..."

He sat down on Arry's bed, they had no sofa or chairs. He just held his phone in his hand, staring at it, dreading what Scott's messages would say.

"Can you...? Read them and just tell me if he is... mad. And if he breaks up with me...?" Bert asked, biting his lip, looking up at Stepney, holding the phone up with a trembling hand.

Stepney nodded, agreeing to that condition and taking the phone, the password already keyed in. He glanced down at it, the background was a photo of Bert and Scott together by a lake somewhere, the sun streaming through fluffy clouds and blue sky. Their smiles were sweet, totally oblivious to the situation unfolding in real time. Their happiness was obvious.

Stepney opened the messages. He was greeted by a grainy black and white footage of the night he had gotten lost. The breath caught in his throat as it began to play regardless of whether he had pressed it or not. Stepney gasped as the Déjà vu of himself being dragged from his engine and pinned to the ground was replayed in front of him. Numbness washed over him.

He nearly threw the phone from him onto the bed as Arry dragged him up from the ballast. Forcing his eyes up, he scrolled down to look at the messages. What he saw, Stepney didn't really want to repeat.

In two words, Scott was heartbroken and livid. The heavy blocks of text saying how he wished he could believe this was faked, that he needed to hear that it was fake from Bert, and why had he let Arry drag him into another scheme again, were endless.

"...He's mad and wants you to call him. It seems that Emily sent him th... that night's footage from the security camera."

Bert pressed two fingers against his nose bridge, trying to force back his tears and a beginning headache. Of course, Scotty was mad... who wouldn't be if their partner cheated on them? The worst part was that he didn't even know why he had done it... why wasn't he able to resist Stepney that night?

He had no good answers. And even if the footage Emily had sent Scott didn't show what happened inside the shed, he knew he couldn't lie to Scott. He could never bring himself to lie for him... not even to save his own ass. He loved him too much to do that.

"I think I owe him... but I don't know what I should say, Stepney." Bert choked out. "I love him... but still, for reasons I will never understand myself, I cheated on him... how do I explain that?"

He took the phone back with trembling hands, finding Scott in his contact list, his finger lingering over the call button, not daring to push it.

"What should I do, Stepney?"

Stepney felt awful knowing Bert was likely going to face a lion's den with Scott but if there was any hope of reconciliation, they would have to talk.

"Talk to him... Explain that the footage is misleading."

He wasn't sure how Bert was going to spin it but spin it he had to if he was going to face Scott. Stepney nestled into Bert's side not wanting to leave him alone to face all of this. Looking up at Bert he gave a thin smile hoping it might calm him enough to get it over with. He took his shaking hand in his own, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I'll still be here for you."

Stepney knew that whatever the outcome, Scott's view of Bert would be irreparably altered. The footage was damning for both even if it didn't show the full story. Once more, Stepney cursed Emily for putting him in this position. If this was supposed to drive Scott away from Bert, then it looked like she had given him enough to do so regardless.

"Ok... I'll try..." Bert took a deep breath.

Then he pushed the call button.

And waited...

\-----------------------  
To be continued….  
\-----------------------  
Stepney: SabbatSpiral  
Vinnie: LittleRedToyota  
Hurricane: LittleRedToyota  
Victor: SabbatSpiral  
Emily: SabbatSpiral  
Gordon: SabbatSpiral  
Arry: LittleRedToyota  
Bert: LittleRedToyota  
Den: LittleRedToyota  
Wendell: LittleRedToyota


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert has to tell Flying Scotsman what happened... and he is not amused.

Stepney's Virginity Gets Lost  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Written by: LittleRedToyota and SabbatSpiral  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of TTTE. They all belong to Mattel.

Author's note: This story is based on a twisted RP, edited for publishing as we thought the story turned out interesting. The story took turns we didn't expect or had planned, so watch out for major triggers such as sexual abuse, swearing, violence and gore.  
We also apologize for any grammar errors and typos we might have overlooked in the editing process.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bert... Bert... Hello bert?!" Scott's voice was tinny over the phone's speakers. Both frantic and furious. Stepney couldn't yet tell at whom but it wasn't a stretch to guess.

"Bert can you please answer me?!"

Bert's mouth felt dry and he nervously licked his lips.

"Yes, Scotty... I'm here..." he managed to creak out, his voice trembling.

"Bert Thank God! I've been trying to call you for hours! What the hell has happened?! What is that video Emily sent me? What the Fuck did your brother do Now?!"

"I... Uhh... it's... kind of hard to explain..." Bert stuttered, not able to tell Scott's mood through the phone. "You... you're not mad at me?"

"Yes, I am but I'm worried too. Bert, please tell me that footage is fake. For the love of everything… please tell me..." his voice cracked, intense emotion bleeding though. "I need to know it's a fake..."

Bert swallowed hard. He just couldn't lie...

"I... it's... it's real, Scotty. I wish it wasn't."

Scott's voice broke, he sounded like he was in tears.

"Oh God… Oh God, Bert… Bert, why... Please… Why?" he sniffed into a tissue, the paper rustling against the handset. The sounds of some desperately trying to collect themselves were clear despite the bad reception.

Scott cleared his throat. Fury now bled through every word.

"What the actual fuck did you let Arry do this time? Who was that other man?"

Bert struggled to word this.

"It was Stepney... remember what I told you about him? I... he... well, we... we wanted to kill him actually, but... umm... I tried to... save him from Arry's rage and... uhh... it just... I... I didn't mean to... but it just happened." He would hear how bad this sounded, and it pained him to know Scott was upset and too far away.

He wished he could hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright, to stroke his gorgeous hair and hold him tight. "I... didn't mean to..." he repeated, tearing up.

"... Bert... Oh God, Bert... Why... Oh God. Damn you." Scott's voice was also deeply choked with tears as he swallowed Bert's words. It was clear he did not want this to be true. The urge to pile all the blame on Arry was clearly strong but it went unspoken.

"Bert! How could you let Arry drag you into yet another stupid thing that... could put you and him back in jail? You are better than this!"

"Scotty... I'm so sorry..." Bert tried not to break down and cry. "I wish it was undone. But we... won't go to jail. We... we... got another punishment. And Arry... he's... uhh... in hospital. It looks bad. He might... die."

Now, he did break down. He couldn't lose both Scotty and Arry... not at the same time! He cried loudly, but tried to pull himself together so Scott wouldn't think he was trying to fish for sympathy.

"... What happened? Bert, tell me what happened? Why is Arry in hospital?" Scott's tone took on a dark turn, becoming less frantic but rattling the plastic with the baritone notes that made him such an amazing actor.

Stepney squeezed Bert's arm, keeping to his promises of not leaving.

"Emily... somehow got to know what we did to Stepney and... she and her men... they... they... raped and tortured us." Bert's voice trembled. "To pay for what we did..."

His arm tensed up at Stepney's touch, even if he found it comforting, it also felt a bit like cheating.

"They handled Arry worst... they broke him... he doesn't have many teeth left, has some broken ribs, bleeding... uhh... anus, and severe third degree burns all over his body. They burned... a word onto his shoulder and Arry tried to remove it... with a cheese slicer. And now he... is in hospital and I... I've cleaned up the apartment... and I don't know what to do... I wish... I wish you were here... I need a hug... I miss you so much." He closed his eyes, holding back tears, he wanted nothing more than to lay down with his head in Scott's lap and cry, seeking comfort.

Scott was silent, breathing heavily for a moment. The silence lasted longer and longer, the tension so thick Stepney could almost cut it with a knife.

Suddenly Scott gave a hitched sob and breathed the words.

"She. Did. What?!" The phone receiver was filled with the sounds of something heavy and glass being smashed against the ground.

Scott gave a roar of fury, pain and grief, slamming another item into the ground.

"Damnit, Bert! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" he swore over and over, the tears however blurred any perceptible meaning above the sheer anger they represented.

"I'll be home soon. we need to talk!" Scott managed to say, with shuddering breath.

Bert jumped, not sure if the anger was directed towards him, or Emily or... whoever. But he felt incredibly guilty.

"I... I... I'm sorry..." he stuttered. His heart fluttered a bit by the thought of Scotty coming home, but in the same moment it was replaced with anxiety. What would happen... during the talk? Would they manage to patch things up, or was this the end of their relationship?

"I... yes, we need to talk... But, Scotty?" Bert said low, his voice trembling. "When you come... uhh... am I allowed... I mean... can I give you a hug?"

Scott was silent for a moment.

"Yes, Bert. I am going to hug the stupid life out of you and then we are going to talk about your brother."

Bert exhaled, his breath trembling in relief.

"Th-thanks... Are you and I...? Are we still... a thing? Even after what I did?"

"We need to talk about that. "

Scott hung up with a sudden clink, the drone of a lost connection piercing Bert's ear.

"Oh ok..." Bert swallowed hard, his body tensing up again as he felt the anxiety and fear of losing Scott returned. He had been hopeful when he said he would hug him, but now he wasn't sure.

"He... is coming home." Bert said low, staring at the dark phone display.

Stepney never broke the contact, his hand clasping Bert's arm tightly and his entire body still nestled very closely up towards him. He wanted so desperately to be the one to give Bert a hug, to crawl into his lap and wrap as much of his small frame around the bigger man as it would let him.

But... that would make things worse. so much worse. Instead he kept his head and arms pressed against Bert, hoping he could get some comfort from it.

"I can go if you want when Scott arrives...

Bert felt his presence both comforting and uncomfortable. He leaned a bit into the touch, feeling the calming effect the other man had on him, but at the same time, he was afraid Scott would react badly upon seeing Stepney there.

On the other hand... maybe it would calm him down, seeing Stepney not being afraid of him and Arry after what happened...

"I... I don't know, Stepney. I have no idea what is right or wrong in this case..." he admitted.

"If it's any help... neither do I. But you're not going to be alone tonight. Arry is likely in surgery and won't be out for a while... " Stepney pulled out his phone. "...pizza for breakfast... I'll pay."

"O-okay." Bert felt like his nerves was on his sleeves, but perhaps food would do him good.

Finally, he gave in, lying down with his head in Stepney's lap seeking comfort. Just lying there, staring into the wall on the other side of the room, feeling the warmth from Stepney's thigh against his cheek.

Stepney was stunned at the sudden display of trust by Bert but decided not to question it, instead he quietly cradled his head stroking the hair like he had done back in the iron works. He was always surprised at how soft Bert's hair was, running his fingers through its spikes. Scott truly didn't understand what he was missing out on, he pondered, as the warm weight of Bert's head soothed his own anxiety.

Ah yes, pizza. Stepney dialed into the phone, texting the pizza place an order. "Any pizza preference, Bert?

"As long as it doesn't taste like Arry made it, it is edible." Bert mumbled, smiling sad at the mention of his brother. "Though I would have given an arm to eat his terrible cooking right now..."

His brother was truly a terrible cook, though he didn't seem to realize it himself. Arry thought he was good at it, and nobody had the heart to tell him otherwise, so they suffered in silence.

Stepney returned the sad smile, ordering Bert a cheesy pizza that wouldn't be too hard on his stomach if he suddenly felt ill again.

"How does cheese sound to you? light simple and nothing fancy." he gave a slightly awkward half smile that he knew Bert wouldn't see, but it felt appropriate anyway.

"Was Arry really that bad of a cook?" Stepney couldn't understand how so many people managed to mess up cooking but it was clearly a thing. He wondered if Bert was exaggerating slightly about it, and Arry was just about able to fry the greasiest stuff and that was it.

"You talk like he's already dead..." Bert swallowed hard. "But yes... he is THAT bad. I swear if anyone could mess up boiling water, it would be him."

He fell silent, wondering if he would ever taste his brother's awful food again. Not that he would miss the taste, but at least his brother would be alive...

"Do you think he'll pull through?" he whispered after a while, his voice sounding broken and vulnerable.

Stepney didn't want to give his real opinion on whether Arry would survive or not. It had been a slip of the tongue, but he realized that he himself didn't give much for Arry's chances, not with the state he had last seen him in.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for the slip." He said.

A small lie. Stepney swallowed hard but for the first time in forever, he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth especially not as he cradled Bert's head in his lap. He had been broken enough. Stepney wasn't about to add his doubts to Bert's fragile heart.

"... How does one mess up boiling water? I have a feeling there is a story behind that comment and we have a half an hour wait for our pizzas."

"I didn't say he did, but I am sure if it had been possible, he would be the first to do it." Bert smiled a little. "He can mess up even the simplest recipe, making it taste like... crayons and charcoal and whatnot. I sometimes wonder how he manages it."

He closed his eyes to Stepney's finger raking through his short, fawn hair. The touch feeling like heaven, soothing his wounded soul.

"If he survives, you'll probably get the questionable honor of tasting his cooking someday."

"... Boiling it dry and burning the pan. That's the only way I can imagine it which is probably very unimaginative." Stepney gave a soft laugh, despite himself imagining Arry turning that impressive glare of his to the small stove in the kitchen as a pan sits melted into the heater. It was too funny not to laugh.

"Maybe I should do the cooking in exchange for staying... Save you both from malnutrition and food poisoning." he continued to stroke Bert's hair, feeling him relax down a bit and the tension ease. "But I think I'd like to see just how bad it is once..."

Bert smiled, relaxing even more at the lighter mood of their talk.

"Usually it's me or Molly doing the cooking. I'm not great at it, but at least it's edible. But we don't tell Arry the reason why we prefer cooking, he thinks he's good at it, and nobody has the heart to tell him the truth." he chuckled a bit, turning over to his back, still with his head on Stepney's lap, looking up at him with a smile.

Stepney looked down at Bert, his heart doing a double flip as the smile was turned up at him. It was so beautiful, radiant even at the odd angle that they were at together. It took a few moments for Stepney to gather himself and focus back on what Bert was saying.

"I don't think my mum would have let me out of the house without knowing I could cook. She was always suspicious of take away and restaurants as she couldn't see the kitchen, so she didn't want me going near them." He said.

Stepney wondered what his mother would have made of Arry, probably a bad influence and an irreverent troublemaker, but she still would have fed him though, if she had discovered his bad cooking.

"I would love to taste your cooking someday... if you still want to hang out with me after this day is over. I actually... I consider you a friend now." Bert confessed, a little nervously. "If someone had told me that when you entered our yard a few days ago, I wouldn't believe them, but I've actually come to like you. A lot. It would be nice if we could still be friends after all this is over. I know Arry might not like it, but I'm sure he'll learn to tolerate you. Just give him some time. He's... he's actually not that bad."

Stepney's whole body flushed with a delighted tingling, spreading over him like he had been showered in glitter. He gazed at Bert stunned at the confession, not knowing exactly what to say. Friendship. Stepney gave him the warmest smile he could possibly manage.

"I would like that. I promised that I wouldn't leave until you have worked something out with Scott, but your company is all I could ever ask for. Arry..." Stepney stopped, swallowing as the memory of Arry's hand around his neck and the other ramming the screwdriver into him flooded back with a vengeance. His stomach knotted tightly. It took several deep breaths before he could respond properly.

"... I don't hate him you know. I never did. Frustrating to be around and difficult to understand, but I never hated him or you... Especially not you."

"He's less frustrating once you get to know him. And once he considers you one of "his", you can't get a more loyal friend. He'll protect those he care for with his life. He's a bit socially handicapped and isn't good at showing people he loves them, but in his own weird way, he do anyway." Bert snuggled up to Stepney's stomach, listening to the sounds of it, it was clearly hungry as it kept making rumbling noises. It made him smile.

"I would like to get to know him that way, I... wronged both of you and I'd like to make up for that. I doubt it will happen soon or even within a few months but I'd like to see that side of Arry. More of it... I still couldn't believe how careful he was of Molly even in the state he was. He really does care for her." Stepney chuckled softly as Bert snuggled against his stomach, his nose and stubble ticklish even through the loose cotton shirt of his pajamas.

The smile turned the chuckle into a giggle as the tickling sensation spread. God, he was hungry though.

"Hopefully, the pizza will be here soon." He smiled down at Bert.

"He and Molly has a history, but I can tell you later. And yes, he really do love her." Bert mumbled, feeling sleepy.

The warmth from Stepney's body, the soothing hands in his hair, the safety... it made him feel relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry... and sleepy. You can crash here tonight if you want, you can borrow Arry's bed, he won't be coming home in a while."

The doorbell rang, making them both jump.

Stepney startled, eyes like a rabbit, clutching at Bert and clearly on edge for a brief moment. Blinking at his reaction, he scoffed, muttering "coward" under his breath and gently allowing Bert to shift.

"That will be breakfast... I'll pay, you need as much rest as you can get." He said, slipping from the bed, he pulled his phone out from his pocket, drawing money from the mustard phone case.

Bert gets up too, going to the kitchen to find some plates to use, and a couple of cups to drink from. His stomach rumbles too and he really look forward to the food. Then he hear the door open and he looks at Stepney in surprise. The pizza delivery guy wouldn't just enter like that..?

"Bert! Bert! It's me. Scott."

The door slams.

"Scotty!" Bert brightens up and runs to the door to greet him, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

Stepney backed away from Scott, hugging himself and very clearly nervous of the much larger, imposing man that Bert hugged so dearly. The anxiety normally kept under tight control exploded in his chest, exhaustion sapping his ability hold it back and helping to build the edge of panic.

Scott... the Flying Scotsman. He suddenly felt so small and insignificant under that penetrating gaze. Toying with the edge of his t-shirt, Stepney tried to back into the kitchen wishing to disappear and Scott forgetting that he had ever seen him.

Scott pulled Bert extremely tightly to himself, but his gaze never left Stepney. He wrapped his hand into Bert's hair, pressing his head against his shoulder.

"I had hoped to surprise you tomorrow..."

"I thought you were far away..." Bert mumbled into the embrace, feeling at home.

He hoped Scott would never let go, he had missed him so much. His heart was pounding painfully hard as he remembered the talk they were going to have, but still the warm feelings overshadowed the fear. He buried his face in the crook of Scott's neck, drawing in his scent, smiling softly. For a moment, he forgot Stepney was there as his hand toyed with the hairs at the nape of Scott's neck, he loved the feeling of his soft hair and skin against his fingertips.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Scotty." he whispered softly.

"I missed you too, and I wish I could have returned with a better... atmosphere." Scott looked down at Bert, stroking his hair.

There was something different about him, despite all the joy and happiness at his arrival, Scott could see the exhaustion in Bert's face. Pulling away but not breaking contact, Scott's hands held Bert's face, thumbing at the still puffy, red eyes still stained with tears.

"How bad is he?"

Bert met his stare, leaning a bit into the touch, it felt so soothing to his exhausted soul.

"Arry might die, Scotty..." Bert said low, biting his lip as a wave of sadness washed over him. "He... is really broken after what happened, and he harmed himself very... bad. The blood..."

His voice broke and his breathing hitched by the memory of how the apartment had looked.

"All the blood..." he buried his face against Scott's body as he teared up again.

Scott breathed, calming the fury in his chest, clutching Bert's face possessively. He didn't particularly get on with Arry but there were friendly terms if only for Bert's sake, but the idea of someone being able to put one of the toughest men he knew in hospital in such a critical condition astounded him. Emily's serene icy smile made his teeth itch. Clearly, he had underestimated her.

"And Emily did this? Because of... that video?"

Scott looked at Stepney, now with undisguised contempt.

"Well, more like Vinnie and Hurricane, but they did it at her command. She... only did this..." Bert showed him his mutilated ear and then the heart shaped wound on his neck. "Gordon carved this... they... they hope you'll break up with me."

His voice cracked as he said it, his fear shining through. He didn't dare to let go of Scott; in case he would never be allowed to touch him again.

"Stepney tried to make them stop, but they... didn't. They broke Arry's soul, but they treated me a bit... milder as they didn't want you to get too upset with them."

Scott cupped the bitten ear with one hand, carefully running his thumb over the crusted wounds. The frown deepened as his eyes drifted down to the carved heart on Bert's neck. The message of this was all too clear.

He shot a look at Stepney who had backed himself into a corner unwilling to meet his eyes. There was something that Bert wasn't telling him that had happened between the two. Tugging Bert forward, he wrapped his arms possessively around him again but this time, he kept his gaze trained on Stepney.

"Tell me... how come he's here?"

"Em-Emily didn't... tell you?" Bert tensed up at the tug and possessive behavior Scott displayed, it was so unlike him. He looked pleadingly at Stepney, hoping he could tell the truth, because his mind was numbed by the fear of losing Scott.

"He... is my friend." he managed to choke out, at least that wasn't a lie.

Scott's look never left Stepney, who was now shaking again. There was something missing, a missing piece of this sordid mess that he wasn't yet seeing.

"I saw the video, Bert... but I didn't expect the victim to be here. Unless I missed something." He turned the glare back to Bert, pulling away but still gripping his shoulders.

Bert felt incredibly small under his stare. This was not going to end well. He was going to lose Scott, the realization hit him so hard, his knees almost gave in, he had to use the wall as support to be able to stand.

"He... I... we... I..." he had no idea how to word this, his whole mind was a chaos, the words swirled around, and he was unable to form a sentence. "I didn't harm him inside that shed... I... we... uhh... I mean..."

"He never hurt me, Mr. Scotsman. And he never intended to, I think..." Stepney's voice was collected despite his shaking.

Scott's voice was deep but icy when he responded.

"That's not what I'm talking about. What I want to know is why you and your brother apparently assaulted Stepney here and yet he's here to help you clean up as if you were old friends. Something doesn't add up, Bert... you said he defended you too. Once again, that doesn't add up if all you did was defend him. Something else happened... didn't it?"

Bert was trembling now, his knees getting weak, he slid down the wall until he sat on the floor. And now he was crying silently.

"We... were planning to kill him, but..."

Scott crouched down, looking at him with a furious intensity.

Bert took a few breaths, trying to calm his own sobs. "Don-don't beat me... please..."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bert. I want the truth." Scott hissed.

Stepney made a move toward Bert, sliding beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Scotsman, please do we have to do this now? Bert has been through enough especially on my account. He needs rest."

Bert shook his head at Stepney's comment. He couldn't lie to someone he loved as much as Scott.

"Arry... wanted me to... to... to rape him, but I just... I couldn't bring myself to harm him, so I wanted to save him. I dragged him inside that shed, and we pretended I was abusing him... but we... I don't know if it was the fear, or panic or what happened... we... we... had sex. Consensual sex… not rape. Then Arry came in and he... he abused Stepney with a screwdriver and forced him to taste it... and I knocked my brother out with a broom stick and let Stepney run... and... two days later... Emily and her men came... raping and abusing both Arry and me."

"I asked him to, Mr. Scotsman. Please don't blame Bert, both of us were... trying to comfort each other in a bad situation." Stepney didn't move from Bert's side, squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

Bert shook Stepney's hand off, curling up his knees, putting his arms around them, more or less curling up into a ball. Trying to shut the world out.

"My life is over. Just leave me here to die." He mumbled.

Scott on the other hand didn't look too impressed, looking between them with a mix of frustration and exasperation with the pair. He growled standing up, pacing as he tried to decide what to do.

The situation just kept get tangled and twisted up into his head. On one level he wanted to kill Arry for being so goddamn stupid, and constantly dragging his poor brother into these messes, that in the end only Bert would be cleaning up after. He loved Bert, but this situation was becoming impossible to handle, especially if any of this got leaked to the press and was connected to him.

He had tried to get Bert to convince Arry that he could get help, a private rehab centre that would help him recover from these issues, but he had repeatedly refused.

And then there was Stepney. Scott looked him over. The little twat hardly looked like Bert's type, waifish and delicate. He couldn't deny the little green monster crawling in his chest, hissing at Stepney who was trying to comfort and reassure the shaking sobbing Bert to little effect.

Bert cried silently, feeling his world crumble around him. He was losing Arry and now he was losing the love of his life... If only he could die right here on the spot or have the courage to end himself... but he had always been such a coward. He couldn't take anymore... something in him snapped.

"Get the hell off me, Stepney! Haven't you ruined my life enough already?!" he barked in sheer frustration and sorrow.

Stepney fell back at the shout, eyes wide and frightened.

"I'm losing my brother! And now I'm losing the love of my life too! All thanks to you, little piece of sh...!" Bert's voice broke at the end as he broke into crying again, violently sobbing against his knees.

Stepney backed away, eyes cast down and got to his feet making for the door, but Scott stopped him, grabbing his arm. He gripped it so tightly that Stepney yelped in pain, pawing at the hand.

"I don't want to see you anywhere near this house again, you understand?" Scott snarled.

Stepney, now with tears rolling down his face, nodded frantically grabbing his coat and phone and fleeing out of the door into the early morning.

Scott looked down at Bert who was still sobbing and sat beside him, snaking an arm around his shoulders. He never liked seeing Bert like this, his anxieties and poor self-esteem eating into his mind like a parasite. It was something that Scott had tried hard to work with him on, but both of the twins were suspicious of mental health experts and thus he had given up. Now he had the ammo to now insist on both of them seeing experts and maybe putting some closure on this.

He glanced back at the door, still open after Stepney's exit. Scott's jaw worked, jealousy still hissing frantically. Stepney had been there for Bert when he had been sipping a cocktail in a hotel bar, laughing with Mallard and Elizabeth. He had clearly helped get Arry into hospital and helped Bert clean up. He had managed to get Bert to not only want to save him but have sex with him too. That burned.

"Just leave me, Scotty..." Bert sniffled, not able to pull himself together. His heart was shattered, and he didn't have any energy left to even try gathering the pieces.

"That's what you want, right? Leave me, go back to your luxury, movie star life and forget about the filthy, unfaithful ironworker who did nothing to deserve you. I betrayed you... I thought I would never cheat on you, and yet... I did. I even failed myself. Who can I trust when I can't even trust myself?" He struggled to breathe in between the sobs, feeling like he was going to pass out any moment. "And now I've even chased away the only friend I had left... and my brother is in hospital, dying while I sit here and feel sorry for myself... How did I become such a loser?!"

Scott crouched in front of Bert and shook him hard by the shoulders.

"Bert, get a grip! "

"Don't you fucking shout at me!" Bert met his stare, surprisingly furious. "I don't need that shit right now! Either leave me alone to cool off or help me calm down! Your damn shouting and know-it-all attitude don't help one bit! God damn!" He tried to stand up, but his legs were to weak, so he crawled over to the bed instead, lying down with his back defiantly turned to Scott.

"Bert, I am trying to help you. You need help. Please, for the love of God… don't shut me out like you usually do and let me help." Scott sat on the end of the bed watching over Bert, with a mix of concern and frustration on his face.

"Then help me..." Bert mumbled. "I don't need to be yelled at... I need a fucking hug, some food and just... someone to be near me. If you don't want to help... you know where to find the door."

Scott tugged Bert up and into his arms, stroking his back with the long tender motions that always set Bert at ease. He gently kissed the untouched ear, murmuring in sweet rumbling tones just how much he loved Bert and wouldn't hurt him.

Scott wasn't sure what he was going to do, but one thing was for sure, this time Bert was going to get professional help, and damn whatever Arry said about it because he wasn't going to let Bert spiral like that again.

Bert hadn't really expected Scott to listen and actually act on it... he had expected another lecture about seeing a shrink and all that. Sometimes he wondered why Scott was so obsessed with it, and if he was doing it for himself or Bert.

Scott often made him feel like he wasn't good enough, probably unintentionally, but still... He had been so ready for Scott to throw a tantrum or leave, it took a while before his body relaxed in Scott's arms, lying down with his head in his lap, just like he had done with Stepney, but this time he dared to let his tears run free, quietly crying out today's emotions and horrors.

"Thanks..." he whispered.

Scott massaged Bert's shoulders, his broad hands working every muscle with expert care, finding every knot and caught nerve that had bunched together over that evening. He would talk later about the counselling services and possibly rehab for Arry, if he survived the night, but for now he was content to let Bert cry into his lap, venting out all the pain he had been put through.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do about Emily, Arry was fair game in his opinion after seeing the footage and listening to what Bert had told him. Bert certainly wasn't however. Emily should have left that little issue to him when he came back rather than just punishing him alongside Arry. It really wasn't something Scott was ready to admit though. Watching Stepney's comfort replay in his mind only added fuel to that fire.

"I love you, Bert... please don't forget that"

"I love you too... I hope you know that." Bert whispered back, almost drooling as his muscles relaxed under Scott's firm hands, he hadn't had a massage like in forever and it had always been a weak spot for him.

He closed his eyes, smiling a little, even if the thought of what had happened and the concern for Arry still swirled in his mind. He would have to go to the hospital and check on him soon, but first... he needed rest. And food, he thought as his stomach growled loudly.

"Scotty...?" he asked after a while, opening his eyes and looking up at him. "Are you... sometimes... umm... ashamed of dating a guy like me? I mean... you're a famous movie star and I... I'm just... a underpaid ironworker living with his brother in a miniature apartment..."

Scott wasn't surprised at the question. He smiled down at Bert with that beautiful, winning smile that he reserved for the cameras and Bert.

"No, not at all. If I was, I wouldn't be here or have run over so fast, would I?"

The doorbell chimed with a call of 'pizza for Mr. Doncaster and Mr. Terrier. The pizzas Stepney had ordered had arrived.

Scott looked vaguely confused for a moment before easing Bert down onto the bed and standing to get the door.

"I'll pay seeing as he isn't here, then it will be just us." Scott opened the door taking the pizzas from a bewildered and then star struck delivery man before handing him a single £20 note. "Keep the change."

Bert sat up; his stomach rumbled even more as the smell of fresh, warm pizza hit his nose.

"I wonder where Stepney is... he need food too... and I kind of owe him for helping me out today. I don't know where I would have been if he didn't cut me lose from the zip ties..." He took a piece, moaning in delight as he chewed the food, then giving Scott a embarrassed smile, blushing over the moan. He usually didn't make noises while eating, but he hadn't eaten since breakfast and pizza was such a guilty pleasure.

Scott opened up Stepney's pizza and took the largest slice he could find, cheese strings dangling as he pulled it from the box. Smiling at Bert's noises of enjoyment, he took a large bite, enjoying the pleasure of fast food in a lifetime of diets and controlled eating. Bert definitely had a way of making the appearance anxiety ease in Scott even if it never fully disappeared. He took another large indulgent bite.

"Gone. He ran after you told him to go. Some friend."

Bert felt a pang of annoyance. He knew it was the jealousy speaking, but it irritated him how Scott so clearly despised Stepney.

"You TOLD him to go... if you were in his place, would you have insisted on staying if the boyfriend of your friend told you to leave, given the circumstances we're in?" He put his pizza down, nailing Scott with his stare.

"If it weren't for him, I would still have been sitting, tied up and beaten at the smelters yard with my half-dead, naked and molested brother tied up next to me, not knowing when or if I would ever be free again... while you wouldn't even know where I was, sitting in some fancy hotel bar and drinking long drinks with your friends. It was him who encouraged me to call you, you know. I bet he regret that now, seeing as you are treating him like shit under your shoes..." He then picked up his pizza again, eating like he hadn't just given Scott a mildly insulting speech.

"I think you owe him an apology. Because without him, you might not even had a boyfriend anymore. I could have died out there..."

Scott gave him that tight smile that said he was keeping his temper.

"May I remind you that it was you who pushed him over and accused him of ruining your life, A little piece of shit, I recall. I just responded to make him understand that he was to respect your obvious wishes. He saved you and for that I'm grateful but don't think I owe him an apology at all. He did what was decent, that's all." Scott picked up the pizza again and took another bite to swallow down the fury in his chest that was building at how inconsistent Bert was being about this whole situation.

He had hoped that Bert would realize that having Stepney around was a recipe for further misery, like losing him, but obviously he needed reminding.

"And wasn't it him that got you into this mess... Bert, I'm not about to lose you to someone who clearly has only himself in mind." He added.

Bert felt the temper starting to boil too. Scott's description of Stepney was not accurate at all.

"It takes two to tango, Scott... he didn't get me into this mess alone, you know that as well as me..." He swallowed down the last piece of his slice, having lost his appetite.

"I guess I owe him an apology for my outburst. I lost it, and I didn't mean half of it. Is it that hard to understand that my mind is a chaos right now... do you want me to give you the details of what happened to me and my brother today? I barked at Stepney, simply because I reached overload... it could have been anyone standing in my way at that moment, he just happened to be the one touching me at the wrong moment."

Scott breathed, giving Bert a long, hard look before softening once again.

"Alright... I was just feeling protective, Bert. Please try to see it from my perspective as well. I get sent something by Emily, and then walk in to find you... abused and beaten with the guy, who according to you started this whole thing, comforting you. I want to keep you safe, Bert, you have such a soft heart that I want to hold it close at all times. I apologize to you for those things I said about him but I'm not comfortable with him hanging around you. He just seems to attract danger."

Scott reached out to cup Bert's cheek, careful to miss his damaged ear and neck. The crusty blood brushed his fingertips, fanning the protectiveness he could feel rising. Scott's touches wandered further down, index finger hooking the edge of Bert's t-shirt. Carefully, Scott lifted it to see the damage for himself.

Bert winced a bit, hoping Scott wouldn't be too shocked over the traces of abuse on his body, but he allowed him to have a look, so he tore off his t-shirt, exposing his upper body to him.

"I... it will heal up. Maybe it will leave some minor scars, but... nothing bad, I think." he said, suddenly self-conscious, wondering if Scott would still find him attractive now that his body was no longer flawless.

"It's alright, Bert... it's me. You don't have to be perfect, I've told you that before." Scott traced some of the bruises that trailed down below the waist band, bruises shaped like hand prints. He sighed, eyes dropping over the other littered grazes, scratches and cuts.

"You really should have gone with Arry to the hospital, Bert... you look awful."

He tenderly pushed Bert down on the bed and started to kiss the bruises softly, running his hands over the undamaged part of Bert's skin hoping to give him some pleasure to counter the pain. Scott also wanted to imagine the handprints disappearing under his kisses, returning the skin to that lovely bronze from before. The bronze only he was allowed to bruise... lightly of course.

"I look... awful...?" a hurt expression ghosted Bert's face at Scott's remark, but he tried to enjoy the touching. Now and then he grit his teeth as Scott's hands brushed over sore spots that made the pain flare up for a moment.

"It's nothing big... the worst damage is... down there..." he managed to creak out, motioning towards his butt. "It feels like they tore me a new asshole..."

Scott frowned tenderly.

"I mean that your wounds look painful, not that you look awful, Bert. Your brain is giving you garbage again."

He touched the button of Bert's jeans with a silent question of consent, glancing up at Bert's pained face. He needed to know the extent of the damage, if he was ever going to help Bert through this. Scott kissed the bruised fingers, still coated in pizza sauce and cheese.

"My brain is overloaded, Scott... it's hard to sort out the good thoughts when there have been only bad things happening lately." Bert took a deep breath, pulling his pants off too, flipping over to lay on his stomach so Scott could have a look. It was still bleeding, having left a stain on his boxers, and he prayed Scott would not try to touch him there as it was painful.

"It... hurts..." he mumbled into the pillow of Arry's bed.

Scott's heart ached as he took in the damage and the blood still oozing out of Bert's anus. That would definitely make life difficult for him for at least a good week if not more. He was suddenly mad at Stepney again for not insisting that Bert should go to the hospital... some of these wounds required stitches and he would need a specialist to advise him on the anal care. Not to mention the risk of contracting something. Scott was careful, he wasn't going to credit Vinnie with the same caution.

"I can tell... why didn't you go to the hospital with them, Bert? You really need a doctor."

Scott shifted to dampen a cloth with warm water, bringing it over to gently drape it over Bert's bum.

"I panicked... you should have seen this place after Arry... peeled off his own skin. My mind was numbed and I wanted to clean up so I didn't have to come back to the horror house it looked like... I panicked, so I started cleaning and Stepney helped me doing so. He might have tried to coax me into seeing a doctor, but I... I don't remember everything. It has been stressful..." he admitted, jumping a bit as he felt the cloth on his butt, but relaxed as he realized it wasn't going to hurt.

"I promise I will ask them to have a look at me when I go to see Arry. But... someone told Emily about what happened to Stepney, and if Stepney didn't, the only ones who knew anything would be Den or Wendell... so I don't know if I trust them anymore."

"Hhmmm… yeah, fair... jeez… He really went that far. Well. I'm not entirely surprised but I'm so, so sorry, Bert, that I wasn't here. You shouldn't have had to deal with this alone, let alone be involved in the first place. I'll talk to Emily and see where she got her information from. At least I can give you some closure in that respect. Den and Wendell are good men, I doubt they could have revealed this if Stepney hadn't wanted them to. There is a missing link somewhere."

Scott slowly pressed the warm damp cloth between Bert's bum cheeks letting it soak up the blood and sooth the raw wounds with its gentle heat. He wasn't too worried about removing evidence; if Arry had also been raped then the hospital would do their own checks. Vinnie would be safely behind bars this time for sure. Emily couldn't protect him this time.

Bert drew a sharp breath between clenched teeth as the cloth was pressed against his wounds, sending jolts of pain up his spine.

"I'm surprised you'll want to talk to her after this, but I guess she's still your friend..." he mumbled, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Married to your brother... who seriously enjoyed this, he even carved that broken heart into my neck. Arry and D10 should have killed him when they had a chance back in the day, I wonder why they spared his life." He pursed his lips, blushing. "Sorry... I didn't mean to talk about your brother like that. I just... I really dislike him, ok?"

As the warm cloth soaked up the blood, Scott went to get a fresh clean one, boiling the kettle so he could warm it.

"I will talk to her only to find out who told her... that's all. And yes, she married my brother, who really should have known better but that could be said about a lot of marriages."

He returned with the fresh cloth, replacing the soiled one and gently pressing it into place.

"I know you don't like him much... He's like Arry however, better once you get to know him. Emily is just a bad influence with too much money and power on this island for her own good."

"I don't have any intentions of getting to know Gordon better after this..." Bert snarled into the pillow, feeling rage rising in him. "And believe it or not, Arry is not that bad. You should know after all the time we've been dating." He calmed down again as Scott tended to his wounds.

"I never said that you should, Bert, but no… Arry isn't that bad. Gordon is still my brother, so I do defend him like you do for Arry." Scott ghosted a kiss on the broken heart scarring his neck. "And if I may say so... I think the broken heart suits you."

"That's a strange compliment... but thanks..." Bert muttered, it was sore, but it still felt good as the kiss was very light.

"Scotty... I... I'm sorry I cheated on you. I don't know why I did it... but I... you sometimes make me feel really small and insignificant, and I often see you with other people, smooching them and being rather... close. It makes me jealous, I admit. Add loneliness to that... you do travel a lot. And sometimes you... unintentionally or not, you belittle me, making me doubt your feelings for me." He was probably making things worse by saying this, but he had to get it off his chest. He couldn't and shouldn't keep these things hidden from his boyfriend.

"Stepney was there... and he cared. For me, as a person. Not a trophy... or a sexual object. He showed me his feelings... and I got caught in the moment. I wish I had been able to resist... but I was so desperate for affection... Forgive me..." Bert sniffled, feeling rotten for his adultery.

As the fresh cloth eased the soreness, Scott pulled out a tube of arnica cream from his bags and began to gently massage it into the bruises covering Bert's legs and back, careful to miss the scratches. He was determined to make Bert as comfortable as possible despite the awkward conversation. The anxiety was certainly being to tense Bert up again, the wounds opening from their scabs and bleeding again. Scott blotted the blood with a tissue.

"I... I'm sorry I've felt you feeling lonely, Bert. I know I travel and, in my defense, you knew that when we agreed to start dating. There is a reason I avoided having a boyfriend for so long, but you were worth the waits. I do forgive you, Bert. And yes, I do get a little over friendly with co-stars that's something I have to work on, but please believe me when I say that it's always a joy to know when I'm returning to you."

Scott avoided responding about Stepney. The idea that someone other than him could make Bert feel as loved, if not more so, itched his jealousy, but Bert was weak for affection having been so starved for it for so long. Scott couldn't blame him for falling for a person who clearly held him in high regard.

"I will do my best not to belittle or make you doubt how much I love you in the future."

He petted Bert's lower back, sending tingles of gentle pleasure up his spine to give his words more sincerity

Bert felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he couldn't believe why he had been afraid of talking to Scott about this. Maybe he had feared that Scott was too full of himself to take his words into account. But his actions now spoke loudly. Scott really loved him, despite them being apart for so long.

"I knew you would be travelling a lot, and it's ok as long as we meet now and then and... care about each other. I've been filled with doubt, since you've acted so cold lately... you hardly ever called or texted me anymore, I started thinking maybe... maybe the journalists were right when they speculated in you having a romance with one of your co-stars... and to be honest, I've been afraid to tell you this, because I thought you would throw some kind of diva tantrum and be all "how dare you speak to me like that, peasant!" like many stars are..." he chuckled low. "But I see now, that I had nothing to worry about. Oh, Scotty... you're... just wonderful. And I'm sorry I hurt you..."

"I would never speak to you like that. I love you, Bert." He kissed the center of Bert's back firmly. "Remember that even when your brain is giving you garbage."

Scott felt glad that Bert couldn't read expressions very well. He hadn't expected Bert to have heard about that particular little indiscretion as quickly as that, but Scott was used to recovering quickly. She was a beauty too, so with more than a few drinks in his system, it had been hard to resist her despite knowing Bert was waiting for him back home. There was only so much his hand could do on those cold lonely nights. She had taken up much of his time while on set, pressing against him, snatching the phone out of his hand for a kiss. All rehearsal for the love scenes of course.

"You could never hurt me Bert... I was just worried about you. You are the only one I love."

Bert was oblivious to how close he was to the truth when he had suspected Scott having an affair, so he snuggled up to the other man's body, feeling at peace, smiling softly.

"I've missed you so much. Are you staying overnight? It would be wonderful to sleep close to you again. I'll let you be the big spoon if you want."

Scott stroked Bert's body minding the wounds. "Oh, I'm definitely staying... who else would look out for you as you recover? Plus you're in no state to be driving to the hospital tomorrow, I'll take you." Scott carefully maneuvered Bert further back across the bed, cradling him sweetly as he spooned around the other man.

"Thank you, Scotty." Bert whispered, snuggling up in his arms, enjoying the intimacy and the warmth from his body. Soon enough, he fell asleep in Scott's arms, having a soft smile on his lips.

\--------------------------------  
To be continued….  
\--------------------------------  
Stepney: SabbatSpiral  
Flying Scotsman: SabbatSpiral  
Bert: LittleRedToyota


	6. Chapter 6

Stepney's Virginity Gets Lost  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Written by: LittleRedToyota and SabbatSpiral  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of TTTE. They all belong to Mattel.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: This story is based on a twisted RP, edited for publishing as we thought the story turned out interesting. The story took turns we didn't expect or had planned, so watch out for major triggers such as sexual abuse, swearing, violence and gore.  
We also apologize for any grammar errors and typos we might have overlooked in the editing process.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-next morning, Sodor University Hospital-

Arry was still sleeping heavy, his head in Molly's lap, when Den came in to check on them.

"You haven't slept?" he asked when he saw Molly's tired face. "I told you, you could borrow the bed by the door, no patients will be needing it right now."

"How can I sleep when I don't know if Arry's going to be alright? I need to be here. I need to be awake when he wakes up otherwise..." She curled into herself, looking away from Den, unable to meet his gaze.

She wouldn't fail Arry. She couldn't bare the idea of him waking and not being there to help sooth his fears when it came time to treat him. He had done so much for her over the months… how could she even consider abandoning him now.

Molly ghosted a hand over her stomach, feeling the soft writhing of the unborn child still only a few weeks old shift around.

"I have good news for you, Molly. I'm surprised Dart didn't inform you after the surgery, but he's been a bit overworked so maybe he forgot..." Den started, throwing a glance at the sleeping ironworker.

"He'll pull through. The wounds weren't that bad once we cleaned them up. He'll look a bit battered and bruised for a while, but he's a strong, healthy guy so he'll recover. We used silk blocks to replace the skin on his back, and he will need to rinse the wounds every day to prevent infection, but I think he can be discharged at the end of the week. Unless there will be complications, of course." He looked to the door as someone knocked.

"Just a minute!" he called to the people outside, before turning back to Molly and Arry. "To be honest... I'm more worried about his mental health..."

Molly nearly sobbed with relief when she heard Den confirm that her beloved was going to pull through despite his injuries that had now all been bandaged up with thick wads of cotton and fabric. He looked so fragile, his head still in her lap and the drip in his wrist feeding him antibiotics and morphine. She stroked his hair, a few tears falling into the strands as she did so.

Den was right about Arry's mental health being the biggest concern. Arry had always been difficult to get close to, unstable sometimes but he somehow managed his symptoms, even helping Molly understand some of hers without realising it. She didn't even want to think of the impact this whole ordeal was going to have on him. The sight of him surrounded by blood and chunks of flesh still stuck in her mind like a splinter.

"I'm still going to wait…. he deserves to have someone to wake up to, right? Especially as he's going to be in a lot of pain." Molly looked up at Den with huge eyes. "Only Bert has stayed up with him before... everyone deserves to have someone there when they wake up don't they?"

Den gave her a reassuring smile.

"I understand, Molly. He won't be in pain as long as he has the meds though, but he might be confused and agitated when he wakes up, so having a friendly face around will be good for him. You do as you think is best. The bed is over there if you need it, or just lay down next to him." He threw a glance at the door, the ones outside where waiting.

"I'm going to have ask my sister to make him an appointment, she's a psychiatrist. I think he needs one. Also, I'll get you something to eat and drink. You must be starving." Then he walked over to the door opening it, finding Bert and Scott outside.

The offer of food was compelling but her stomach still rebelling from her fall, decided against it.

"Thanks, Den, but I'm fine."

"Good morning." Den greeted the men outside, letting them come in. "Arry's not awake yet, but Molly could use some company."

Molly nodded keeping an eye on the drip that had been secured with a tight sheet of plastic so Arry couldn't pull it out without causing damage and pain to himself. She wasn't sure that would be enough if he decided he had had enough of everyone's help. The bloody cheese grater and Wendell's injury was evidence to that all too well.

It was now up to her to help him through this. Exhaustion bit at her, sending her head spinning for a moment. Thankfully, she hadn't been given concussion by her fall, but it still smarted every time she moved too suddenly or when tiredness tempted her to sleep.

Looking up at Bert and Scott, she gave them the biggest smile she could manage even if it didn't fully reach her eyes.

"Good morning, Bert... Scott! You're back!"

"I'll get you some food anyway, in case you change you mind." Den said with a smile as he left the room to see other patients.

Bert walked up to the bed, taking in the sight of his battered and bruised brother, even if bandages covered up the worst, he could see swollen, purple skin here and there, especially the head, where Emily kicked him. He was sleeping peacefully now, making Bert wonder what would happen when he woke up.

"He looks... terrible." he choked out, his hand ghosting over Arry's arm, not daring to touch him properly in case it would hurt or wake him up.

"Will he... pull through?" He looked at Molly for an answer, she looked so vulnerable and sad, it hit him straight in the heart. He took her hand, giving it a light squeeze to comfort her.

"According to Den, yes, he will, but they are more concerned about his mental health at this stage... as am I." Molly looked back down at Arry, her heart aching at it took in the sheer scale of recovery that Arry faced.

She had no idea how they would even begin to tackle this. Bert's tentative touches were understandable to her, Arry looked like he would shatter if a stiff wind got hold of him. He would be in a wheelchair for a while... at least until he grew tired of it. Molly nodded in acknowledgement to the hand squeeze. She glanced around.

"Where's Stepney?" she asked.

The small man was nowhere to be seen. Molly had expected him, not Scott, to be with Bert this morning but Scott instead stood beside him, an arm possessively around his shoulders.

Bert threw a nervous glance at Scott before answering, but then a brief stroke of determination crossed his face and he straightened up.

"I don't know where he is now, but I'm going to find him later. I owe him an apology for an outburst last night. I also want to make sure he's ok." he said firmly, knowing Scott wouldn't like it, but in all honesty... Scott didn't own him, and if he didn't trust him, it was his problem.

Scott's expression was neutral, carefully unresponsive to Bert's words, but his gut tightened as the anger flared again. He was going to have to make sure Bert didn't get around to finding Stepney, or at least get Stepney far enough out of his reach that Bert's own anxiety would have him recoil back into himself and of course, Scott's arms. He rubbed Bert's shoulder giving him that supporting touch that he always responded to.

"I'm sure he will be, considering he's earned your friendship, Bert." He said sugary. Keeping neutral, but supportive was key to this.

Bert turned his attention back to Arry. His brother looked weak and fragile, so different from his usual self. A smile curled up the corner of his lip, Arry was stubborn as hell, if they put him in a wheelchair, he wouldn't stay there for long. He would stand up and walk just with the power of his sheer stubborness, even if it would cost him all the energy he had. He chuckled low at the image in his mind.

"Sorry for laughing, Molly... I just... imagined the nurses trying to make Arry stay in a wheelchair." he grinned, meeting her stare. "We both know how that will turn out, don't we?"

Scott looked at the state Arry was in as Molly responded with a soft, watery laugh at the poor joke Bert made. She really did deserve better than this, Scott thought, looking at her with concerned fondness. She put up with way too much of Arry's mess of a personality and it was taking a toll. Arry wouldn't want anyone's help, not even hers or Bert's, that much Scott knew. He would rather jump out of a window than accept any kind of help. This time would be no different... Maybe he would even do it.

"He'll likely throw it in the smelters pit and walk out regardless of what the doctors ask of him. Not to mention he'll be back at work as soon as he physically can." Molly sighed, placing a hand over Arry's, keeping him cradled.

It wasn't going to be easy. She looked at the father of her unborn, unannounced child and a small part of her sank down in dread at the prospect of Arry never fully recovering, rejecting them all, even her and abandoning the world.

Molly kissed the bruised forehead. She would do everything she could to keep him safe and fighting, she would venture into hades if asked for Arry's sake. And that little sliver of dread whispered that she might have to.

"He's too stubborn for his own good sometimes." Bert said, letting his eyes wander over his brother's bandaged body.

The physical damage was one thing, but he couldn't imagine how badly the mental damage was this time... Arry had been abused and harassed all his life. Maybe this was his last drop... the one that pushed him over the edge for good.

"Hang in there, bro... I can't handle losing you." he whispered. "You've always been the safe harbour in my life. The one I always can rely on, no matter what. You've taken the blow for me so many times... I wish I could somehow repay you."

He watched how tenderly Molly cared for Arry, feeling a sting of envy. Would Scott have done the same for him if they were in Molly and Arry's place? He looked at Scott, studying him. He wasn't sure. Scott had changed a lot lately. To the worse... would it really be that much of a loss if they broke up?

He pondered on that while keeping his eyes on his moviestar boyfriend. He loved him so much... but sometimes wondered if it was worth it. Seeing Arry and Molly together made him want more, a person who wouldn't treat him as an object. Maybe it was better being single?

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, still studying Scott. He was tired of feeling inferior, always being the bottom. He wanted someone who treated him as an equal, who made him feel special... someone like Molly... someone like... like Stepney?

Or just himself. He could handle being single. He wasn't as weak as everybody thought he was, he could be strong and independent too, or at least he used to be, until Scott came along and made him bend. He straightened up, holding Scott's stare, not backing down. He could get back to his old self if he needed to. He knew he could.

Molly placed a hand on Bert's arm as he came closer to Arry, that motherly instinct that she had, despite dating Arry, kicking in very strongly for Bert's suffering. She hated seeing him spiral into those awful anxiety moods that seemed to dominate his head nowadays. He couldn't seem to tell her why, but it had been dreadful to watch.

Molly glanced up at Scott who was standing at the door not coming in much closer. Why wasn't he comforting Bert more? What happened to the affection he had lavished over bert when they had been together barely a few months ago?

Something about Scott had changed and Molly couldn't put her finger on it. That scared her. She didn't have Arry's stubbornness or Bert's strength to keep those she loved safe; all she could hope to do was convince Scott that Bert needed more love from him before it became worse.

"We can do this together, Bert. Arry isn't going to leave us. Especially not you." Scott moved in closer wrapping his arms around Bert in a tight warm hug that drew him close.

Cradling Bert's head and stroking his back, cautious of the injuries, Scott pressed a kiss to Bert's lips sweetly parting them with his tongue.

For a moment Scott pulled away, pressing yet another kiss to Bert's forehead.

"Let's get you to a doctor too... Arry's not the only one who needs some tender love and care."

Bert felt slightly annoyed by the passionate kiss, finding it a bit inappropriate to kiss like that in a hospital, so he gently pushed Scott away, giving him a stern look.

"Not here, ok?" He gave him a smile to take the sting out of the rejection.

"I will see a doctor later, but I'm feeling better already. You took good care of me last night, love." he said, giving Scott's hand a light squeeze.

Scott nodded, head bowing in acknowledgement of the rejection, taking it with more grace that Bert expected.

"Alright. Just wanting to make sure you're alright as well..."

Arry moved a little, seemingly shifting to get more comfortable. Then he opened his eyes, looking up at Molly for a moment, smiling, then falling asleep again.

Bert brightened up, looking from Molly to Scott.

"Did you guys see that?"

Scott stopped as he saw Arry's eyes open, causing Molly to gasp and breath Arry's name sweetly.

"Arry!"

Even though it was brief, her entire expression turned from gloom into sunshine, watching those eyes open and a smile turned up towards her. Molly stroked back the hair from his now closed eyes, making soft noises of joy and delight at that moment.

"I'll be alright, Scotty. I always pull through, don't I?" Bert assured him, turning to Molly and smiling brightly. "Arry smiled at you... that's a good sign, Molly."

Arry's smiles were rare, but they could light up the darkest room. Too bad not many had the honor of seeing them.

"I guess I should go see Den or Wendell." he muttered after a while, blushing, since he didn't exactly look forward to pulling his pants down and let them stare into his anus.

Scott rubbed the back of Bert's neck, giving him a supportive look.

"Want me to come with you? In case something happens?"

Molly looked at them.

"I think that might be a good idea, Bert, you need some support and help too." Her smile this time was much brighter and warmed by Arry's smile.

"Sure..." Bert mumbled, not to keen on having his boyfriend watch the doctors examine his most intimate bodyparts.

But he took Scott's hand and went to find Den's office.

"Do you mind waiting outside, Scotty? I need to talk to Den about something."

Scott nodded and stepped behind the wall, taking out his phone from his pocket.

"I'll be here if you want me."

Scott swiped open the two messages from Olivia, smiling slightly as he responded to them.

Bert threw a glance at Scott's phone, wondering if he was going to text one of his co-stars. Suspicion stung him again.

"Ok, then." he muttered, knocking on Den's door, entering at the doctor's respond.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Arry's room, the bandaged ironworker was starting to stir as he was waking up. Having a hard time focusing at first due to the morphine, but then making out where he was.

"Oh... great..." he huffed tired.

"Arry, it's me. Molly... You're safe. I've got you." Molly's voice was so soft and gentle, it was almost too quiet, but it managed to make its way into Arry's senses.

She caressed his cheek, thumbing the side that was without significant bruises or damage.

"Why?" he mumbled.

He still couldn't understand why she put up with him, he was a disaster waiting to happen. It pained him to know, because she meant so much to him, and he didn't want her to be dragged down into his mud. He was afraid of ruining her life.

Fresh tears rolled down her face but the beautiful smile was still there, unflinching.

"Because I love you, Arry. You made me promise never to try and change you, but I also said I wouldn't leave you regardless of what happened." She stroked back his hair tenderly, shifting him into a more comfortable position.

"I'll only destroy you, Molly..." he said sadly, putting his head in her lap.

He knew he had to let her go, but it was hard, his feelings were too strong. His heart wouldn't listen to his brain, so against his own will, he sought her comfort.

"You should run while you still can..." he whispered.

Molly nodded, finding herself agreeing, but wanting nothing more than to be dragged into that abyss as long as Arry was there.

"Maybe you will destroy me, but I also get to choose whether I run from you or not. I choose to stay because I love you, even if it will destroy me in the end..."

Arry would have cried if he could, but he hadn't been able to cry since he was a kid, for reasons he didn't fully understand. It pained him to know he would be responsible for ruining such a gentle soul with his destructive personality. Not that he would physically harm her in any way, but he knew he wasn't a healthy person to hang around. He put his hand on her thigh, stroking her gently, a sign of the strong affection he couldn't hold back.

"You deserve better than me..."

"And you deserve better in life. You deserve the world, Arry. It's only a shame I can only give you myself and my heart." Molly knew this conversation very well, she had heard each of these words over and over, and each time she reminded him that she loved him with her entire heart regardless of what he was like.

People called him a brute. They didn't see the crushed soul in him that cried out for some kind of love that would give itself unconditionally. That knowledge was the only pain she had ever suffered at Arry's hands... knowing she could never change people's minds.

"You're more than I deserve, Mol." he mumbled, the lack of teeth in his mouth making his s' more prominent.

He pushed his tongue against the row of teeth, counting the holes of those he had lost after the kick to his head. Three lost teeth. He probably looked like hell already, but most of the bruises and scratches would heal. Lost teeth were permanent. He couldn't afford replacements. He put his hand over Molly's, her soft skin so delicate under his rugged hand. His heart fluttered, as always, he felt a need to protect her from all evil.

"Only I get to decide that, Arry... And I say, you deserve every inch." Molly leaned down to kiss his forehead gently, responding to the affection Arry was displaying.

He was never overt, but Molly had slowly learned to recognize his body language and what each gesture actually meant. Molly never knew how to communicate how rewarding getting to know Arry was for her, and how each subtle gesture made her heart sing.

"We'll get you replacements, Arry, don't worry. There's a waiting list for free ones, but it's not hopeless."

"I don't need them." he mumbled.

He didn't care much about his appearance. As long as Molly found him attractive, he didn't care what others thought. He moved up, making Molly lay down next to him, so he could pull her into a spoon and hold her close. He buried his face in her hair, drawing then the scent of her blackberry shampoo. Her hair had always had a soothing effect on him, whenever he was stressed, he would feel calmer after running his fingers through her golden mane.

Molly nestled against him very comfortably, feeling him nuzzle her hair and breathing in her scent. She ran her hands up and down his, slowly moving them further down so that they cupped the very slightly bulge of her pregnant stomach. The warmth of them both soothed the wriggling sensations and made her entire body relax with a sense of perfect safety.

Arry closed his eyes in bliss, despite the terrible state he was in. Being with Molly always gave him peace, made him feel safe and loved. Even if the rest of the world hated him.

"I love you, Mol." he whispered.

He didn't throw those words around often, but when he spoke them, they were sincere. With his arm draped over her waist, and his face buried in her hair, he fell asleep again, this time smiling.

"I love you too... So, so much" Molly whispered back as she too drifted off to sleep, cupped and warmed by Arry's body. For this one moment, Molly felt life was perfect.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bert came out of Den's office, sneaking up to Scott who was deeply focused on his phone. He peeked over his shoulder, cathing a glimpse of a very suggestive text to some girl named Olivia.

"Interesting conversation you have going there..." he said, making his boyfriend jump.

Scott looked at him clearly startled but recovering quickly as ever. He gave a wry smile glancing back at the phone.

"Yeahhh... She's um... A bit obsessive. She won't stop trying to get her hands into my trousers, but being a co-star, I can't really do much until I finish shooting." he pressed the delete conversation button, the text vanishing completely. "I can only delete and hope she takes the hint."

"You didn't seem to mind her flirting in that answer you just deleted..." Bert said, unamused.

He knew Scott was lying now. It stung, but he reminded himself that he has cheated on Scott too, so it would make them even.

"I'm sure that dick pic will make her take the hint..." he said bitterly as he started walking back to Arry's room. "I guess we're even then. I cheated on you; you cheat on me."

Scott's eyes narrowed at Bert's back. The urge to lash out was strong, Bert was lucky he even returned sometimes, given how dysfunctional and emotionally broken the entire family was. Did he not think it took a toll on him too?

His teeth ground together as he followed Bert. Grabbing his shoulder, Scott put on his best face, looking into Bert's eyes and sighing deeply.

"You're right. I... I struggled being alone... Without you, without someone I could talk to. You said it yourself with Stepney, you missed me so much, you needed someone. Do you not think I feel the same? "

Bert measured him, not impressed by his guilt-tripping.

"Probably... but I don't send people dick pics. And definitely not when I'm finally together with you. But I guess those five minutes I was in Den's office was hard for you, you must have missed me terribly... Glad this Olivia could be of some aid." he shrugged, not keen on continuing this topic, but doubt had been planted in him.

"That was an old photo... Very old. And she's a hard to break habit. I know I shouldn't have sent it, I'm sorry. I do miss you... Constantly, terribly. And unendingly. Oh, Bert..."

Bert held up a hand, signaling that he didn't want to hear more. He didn't believe a word of what he said anyway, so he could just stop explaining.

"It was sent this morning, Scott. I saw the date of your message. It means you took it in my bathroom... while I was making us breakfast. How noble of you."

Scott watched him as he disappeared around the corner, grounding his teeth. Bert was starting to become a bit too independent… He would definitely have to change tactics if he wasn't going to lose him…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued…  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly: SabbatSpiral  
Den: LittleRedToyota  
Flying Scotsman: SabbatSpiral  
Arry: LittleRedToyota  
Bert: LittleRedToyota


	7. Chapter 7

Stepney's Virginity Gets Lost  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Written by: LittleRedToyota and SabbatSpiral  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of TTTE. They all belong to Mattel.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: This story is based on a twisted RP, edited for publishing as we thought the story turned out interesting. The story took turns we didn't expect or had planned, so watch out for major triggers such as sexual abuse, swearing, violence and gore.  
We also apologize for any grammar errors and typos we might have overlooked in the editing process.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A few weeks later-

Scott set down a pile of pancakes in front of the newly wakened Bert who was still curled up in bed. He perched on the end, waiting for Bert to realize the spread in front of him.

They were both in Scott's own apartment, large and modern, a recent development in Suddery and at least a train journey away from Bert and Arry's apartment close to the ironworks in Killdane.

Bert rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the scent of something sweet hit his senses, making his mouth water. His eyes fell on the stack of pancakes.

"You made me breakfast?" he said groggy, his face cracking up in a tired smile.

Ever since he had revealed the flirty texting between Scott and Olivia, Scott had changed. He was more affectionate and passionate than he had ever been, as if he tried to make up for cheating on him.

"Thanks!" he said softly.

Scott grinned, kissing Bert firmly on the lips before disappearing off into the wardrobe to properly get dressed. Returning in his favorite green and black suit, Scott perched closer to Bert to watch him eat.

Once again, he was dieting for a role, sticking only to proteins and vegetables, but giving Bert all the sweet treats and delicious things that Scott himself would rather be eating. In his own words, he wanted to see Bert enjoy them for him.

Bert had been eating for a while, feeling Scott's eyes on him. His cheeks burning as he recalled what they had done the night before. He glanced shy at him. Scott looked so handsome in that suit; it made his heart flip.

"You're staring at me..."

Scott smiled at him resting on his elbow to gaze at his boyfriend lovingly.

"How can I not?" he said with a smile.

Scott had to admit that after several weeks of playing the bottom for Bert to get back on his good side, it felt good to be back on top, pinning Bert underneath him. Bert may have strength on his side, but Scott knew every weak spot of his.

"I'm not that much to stare at..." Bert smiled shy, taking another pancake.

Their relationship had been almost back to how it had been back in the day when they had just fallen in love and couldn't get enough of each other, the passion and affection intense and almost overwhelming.

Scott picked up a strawberry and held it to Bert's lips.

"I have a surprise for you." Scott pulled out an envelope from behind his back, handing it over to Bert.

Bert opened it, revealing a new movie contract lasting three years on the mainland set in both England and America.

Scott looked at Bert with excitement.

"…and I want you to come with me!"

Bert chewed the strawberry, taking in what that meant. He held the contract with trembling hands.

"Come... with you? But..." His thoughts wandered to his brother... Molly... his job... Stepney... who he had seen only once after that night Scott chased him away. He wanted to be with Scott, but... he couldn't just leave everything behind.

"But I... I would lose my job..." he protested.

"I can more than easily support you and with this contract, Arry's recovery too, with Molly. You would be beside me, travelling all over America and England for this movie and there would be so much we could do together. You've always said how you miss me on tours... Well, this time you could come with me."

Scott seemed so genuinely enthusiastic that his face beamed at Bert with all the excitement and joy he could muster.

He gestured around at the luxurious apartment with its wide-open planning and smooth finishes.

"You'd live like this all the time. And Arry and Molly could move in here. He'd be more comfortable, and she'd get a place better equipped to help him."

Bert fell silent. Thoughtful. His mind worked hard. He wanted a better life for his brother and Molly, but leaving his tiny family behind... and his job, that actually made him feel like he had a purpose in life... he wasn't a person who liked to have everything just handed to him on a silver platter, he liked working for a living.

And Stepney... he had to find him and talk to him before leaving... at least the shooting of the movie was months ahead, so he wouldn't have to pack up and leave right now.

"Can I... get some time to think of it? It's kind of hard to leave everything behind for such a long time..." he said low, his hand nervously picking at a loose tread in the blanket.

"Of course... Not for too long though, as I have to make accommodation arrangements for us." Scott said, a little pointedly.

Bert curled up his knees, putting his arms around them, staring into thin air. He felt numb. He had to talk to Arry... and Stepney... He couldn't leave them behind just like that.

"How... long?" he asked.

Scott considered.

"You have about a week or two..." he gave Bert a warm smile, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. It will be like a long holiday, meeting new people, seeing lots of amazing places... Bert, I don't want to be alone for this. Not like last time. I want you there, I want to see you after a long day's shooting and hold you in my arms, making you feel loved."

"What about Olivia?" Bert couldn't help it, it still hurt to think of the woman Scott had an affair with.

Scott had said it was over, but he wasn't so sure. And he didn't want to give up his job and leave his family if Scott was going to mess around with others while he was there with him... If he was going to do this, Scott would have to stay faithful to him.

"Gone. Cast in another movie for a different studio and has been filming in America for about three months to this date. I promised you, Bert... I said I wouldn't see her anymore and I haven't." Scott gave Bert a slightly reproachful look, slipping a hand over his. "I am yours."

"Ok..." Bert didn't feel completely convinced, but if she was working at a different studio, she was probably no threat to them. He snuggled up to Scott, putting a hand on his thigh. He still needed to think of this, even if he was really tempted to say yes.

"I was planning on visiting my brother and see how he's doing. Do you want to join, or do you have other plans for the day?"

Scott sweetly nibbled and kissed Bert's now healed ear, curling an arm around his shoulders to pull him in even closer.

"I'll come with you. Maybe you can tell Arry the good news, I'm sure Molly will be delighted, especially with a kid on the way."

"I'm not so sure..." Bert hesitated, though Scott's kiss made him weak, the arousal flaring through his body. He bit his lip to stifle a moan.

"Molly is kind of emotional these days... and Arry... I don't even know how he is feeling, he's not his usual self."

Scott stopped, looking at Bert seriously.

"Has he not been going to the counselling sessions that were set up for him? Those are so important if he's going to get through this."

He was frowning now, but it seemed to be more concern than anger.

Bert sighed.

"He does... and so do I, but still he seems... distant." he muttered, his arousal fading away. "I'm worried about him."

Drawing Bert even closer, Scott started to stroke Bert's hair to soothe him, noticing the telltale signs of an anxiety spiral. He didn't respond for a moment, just holding Bert and letting his touches speak for themselves.

In reality, Scott couldn't really care less if Arry's self-destructive spiral was drawing to its natural conclusion, but for now he still wanted Bert to think that he did. The sooner Arry disappeared, the better for everyone.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He murmured tenderly into Bert's hair, kissing his scalp.

Bert tensed a bit. There it was again... that slightly belittling tone. He hated being called sweetheart, like a little girl, Scotty should know that by now. But he suppressed his need to lash out, not wanting Scott to be hurt or upset. Not now that he actually cared... or at least pretended to. He didn't know which. Scott wasn't a world famous actor for nothing.

"If you call me sweetheart again, I'll choke you with a pillow." he mumbled, running his hand over Scott's back in an attempt to return the affection somehow.

Scott stopped and stifled an embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry, Bert... I guess I'm still tired from last night. I should know that by now."

He kissed the side of Bert's temple getting up from the bed to take Bert's tray. Scott mentally kicked himself. Olivia loved being called sweetheart and he had gotten into the habit of referring to her as sweetheart. Bert had never let him give a fond nickname or use any kind of endearment, which for some reason stuck in Scott's throat.

He sighed, giving Bert an apologetic look.

Bert cursed inwardly. The tender moment was over, thanks to him not being able to shut up. Scott meant well, and he had to ruin it by telling him he didn't like the pet name. He couldn't understand why it was so important to Scott anyway, giving him a belittling nickname.

"I guess I better go shower and get ready..." he said, jumping out of the bed, stretching, his muscles flexing. He picked out some clean underwear and clothes from his bag, walking to the spacious bathroom.

Scott admired Bert's body as he slipped out of bed, his tanned body now mostly healed from all the injuries handed out to him by Emily. Scott hadn't yet had chance to speak to her, like he had wanted, but he wasn't too worried as he had figured out that if Den or Wendell hadn't revealed anything, and he was fairly sure they hadn't from their care of the twins, then it must have been someone else close to them. That left only Victor, who would absolutely have the spite to Emily on those he deemed had committed a dire enough crime.

He hadn't mentioned this to Bert. Bert was stressed enough with Arry's recovery and keeping him actually going to the sessions supposed to help them deal with their issues. Scott didn't want to be deal with another murder attempt.

He rummaged in his jewelry box for some cufflinks and a pin, neatening himself up for the day. Bert's naked body in the shower could just be seen in the dressing mirror and Scott couldn't help but feel himself starting to burn as he took in the beautiful curves and muscle of Bert's body.

Bert was unaware of Scott ogling him as he massaged the shampoo into his scalp, letting the warm water jets soak his body, he simply enjoyed the shower. He always had loved showering. He threw a glance out of the door, for a moment considering self-servicing, but didn't want to be caught by Scott as he always got a bit salty over it. He would wait until he was alone.

He soaped in the rest of himself, using some of Scott's luxurious shower gel. He would smell awesome, he thought with a smirk. Rosie would have loved this smell.

He frowned, why did he suddenly think of his ex? They had broken up ages ago, and she was dating some other guy now. Derek, wasn't it? He shrugged; it didn't matter anyway. He had Scott. For a moment, Stepney's face showed up for his inner eye, making his heart skip a beat.

Scott watched Bert lather himself in the expensive shower gel he preferred, his hand creeping down to his crotch, pressing against it for the friction he suddenly needed. He may wander a bit, but Bert always held a specially place in his heart... and crotch.

Sometimes he wondered why he had fallen for someone who was so difficult and frustrating at times, but then it was in moments like this morning that he remembered. Bert was beautiful, and that was all Scott really cared about.

He slipped off the bed and out of his jacket, maybe there was time to do something about that itch. Sadly, he wouldn't have time to climb in with Bert and fuck him against the tile wall like he would have preferred but running his hands through that wet shampooed hair sounded just right.

Bert, still unaware of which feelings he stirred up in Scott, let the water wash the soap off his body, enjoying feeling clean and fresh. He just stood there for a while, letting his thoughts wander. Then he turned the water off, stepping out and grabbing a towel to dry himself.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, stopping for a moment. He tilted his head, studying his own body, wondering if he was considered attractive or not. Average perhaps? At least he was somewhat fit. The hard work at the ironworks made sure of that, the muscles bulging under his tan skin. He continued rubbing the towel over himself, shrugging the thoughts off.

Scott slipped up behind Bert, hands roaming his chest, slipping lower as he planted slow methodical kisses to his neck. He watched the still tender patches of skin that hadn't yet healed but Scott let himself explore Bert like he did last night, never growing tired of Bert's gorgeous body.

"God, I want to eat you up, Bert."

His hands wandered further down, wrapping around Bert's member and giving it a strong firm stroke as he sucked on the undamaged earlobe.

Bert had seen him coming in the mirror and leaned into his touch, breathing heavy. The arousal washed over him, instantly making him harden.

"Yes, please..." he panted as Scott jacked him off, his knees weakening. He wanted to turn around and tear Scott's clothes off, but at the same time, he wanted to just enjoy the treatment, so he remained in the same position.

"Here... on the floor? Or on the bed?" he moaned.

"Bed... Floor is still a bit hard on your leg." Scott pulled himself in front of Bert, pushing him gentle back onto the bed and into the waiting softness of the white duvets.

Climbing on top of him, Scott loosened his tie leaning down for a devouring kiss. The heat in Scott almost made him forget to be slower with Bert, giving him time to find the pace that he was comfortable with but even as arousal overtook his senses, Scott had enough self-control to slow down. He lengthened his strokes, making them leisurely and firm, watching Bert in case he hit the wrong nerve.

Scott trailed kisses down Bert's chest, nipping and sucking over his nipples causing them to harden.

Bert arched up towards Scott's mouth, enjoying this immensely. The desire burning with an almost unbearable intensity. He looked at Scott with eyes glossed over by lust, dark and dilated. His mouth half open. Then he bucked his hips, throwing the other man off to get on top. Pinning Scott down on the mattress, kissing him hungry.

"You're wearing too much clothes..." he said low, staring into Scott's eyes.

Scott's expression turned from smug dominance to shock very quickly as he was pressed into the mattress very firmly. For a moment he struggled, arching up to Bert, eyes bright with fury and frustration. His erection however had other ideas pressing so hard against the fabric of his pants that it was perfectly taut.

"You're going to wreck my suit..." Scott's voice was low, filled with the fury and lust his body was displaying.

Scott gasped as Bert's kiss stole all the breath from his lungs, eyes closing automatically.

"You have at least five others identical to this one..." Bert mumbled against his lips, his hands grabbing Scott's shirt, then tearing it open, making the buttons fly in all directions.

He took in the sight of Scott's naked chest, running a hand briefly over his coarse chest hair, his partner had a lot more body hair than he had himself, but he found it sexy.

He found Scott's tie, and with a swift movement he tied one of Scott's wrists to the bed. The other hand being secured with the sorry remains of his shirt. Bert looked down at him with a dominant smirk. He loved being on top once in a while, even if he could be submissive at times.

Scott bucked against the restraints, growling as he gazed up at Bert. He really didn't like being restrained, but the hand running over his own chest as Bert straddled his hips, wrangled a moan that surprised even him. Bert's dominant smirk fueled both the desperate need for friction building to almost unbearable levels and the new tingling that had begun to course up his spine.

Bert found Scott's struggling amusing and extremely sexy, and the bulge in the movie star's pants was impossible to ignore. He gently peeled the pants off, followed by his boxers. Then he just stood beside the bed, watching Scott for a moment, smiling deviously as he masturbated himself with long, firm strokes while the other man could do nothing more than watch.

Scott bucking and moaning, still struggling, but this time struggling purely for friction against his aching groin that had become so hard it laid back against his stomach.

"You shit... you mean shit." he hissed through his teeth as he watched Bert masturbate while cruelly ignoring him. There would be retribution for this tonight but that thought was scattered amongst the other fragmented thoughts.

Scott glared at Bert, willing him over to do something, anything to relieve the aching in his crotch.

"Now that wasn't a very nice thing to say..." Bert pretended to be insulted, moving a little closer, just out of reach.

"I thought you had more class than taking such words in your mouth..." He climbed into the bed.

His hands wandering over Scott's body, carefully avoiding the aching erection that was literally begging to be touched. Bert looked down at it, licking his lips, then looking back up at Scott's face. Should he...? Scott had never let him taste him before... but now, he couldn't really stop him, so...

He leaned down, kissing the tip of Scott's member.

Scott looked at Bert climbing onto him, eyes hazy with lust and pain from his erection. He knew what Bert was going to do and the urge to shout in protest was strong, but so was the need for some kind of stimulation on his member. Teeth ground together audibly as Bert's kiss sent arches of pleasure coursing through him like lightning.

"F... Fuck..." Scott bucked upwards again, snarling with the overload in his senses.

The bed creaked as Scott's not inconsiderable strength tested his bonds, straining against them with all his might.

"Such foul mouth..." Bert tutted, shaking his head.

Then he let Scott's erection slide into his warm mouth, enveloping him, swirling his tongue around him. His hand skillfully rubbing against Scott's perineum, which he knew was a sweet spot for most men, himself included.

He chuckled low at Scott's attempt on breaking lose, knowing he wouldn't succeed. He knew how to tie a knot.

Scott's strangled gasp at the wet warmth of Bert's mouth surrounding him with the gliding tongue stimulating sensations that he didn't even know he could feel. It took all his effort not to force himself deeper, begging Bert for more. Stars danced in the edges of his vision as he felt the fingers rub against him, driving his already overstimulated body even further towards the edge. The fabric of his restrains bit into his wrists, rubbing red marks into his skin.

As Bert's tongue danced around his member, Scott's gasps became louder as his mind slowly descended further into the ecstasy.

Bert rejoiced at the audible gasps from his lover, making him intensify his tongue action. He could taste the pre-cum drizzling out of Scott's tip, and he ran the tip of his tongue through the slit to lap it up. Scott was close now; he could tell by the strained breathing. He had no intentions of stopping now, he wanted the whole load. He wanted to push him over the edge and make him tremble as the orgasms tore through him.

Scott's legs were shaking. His entire body felt completely out of his control. His eyes rolled back as the edge crept up on him, sending the most fantastic zips of lightning up his spine and shimmering under his skin. It was as if he had been hollowed out and a galaxy had replaced his organs.

Breath surged in and out of him, even as he tried to control it to pull himself back. He wanted to cum when he wanted, not when he was told to. Scott whimpered as the tongue teased his slit, shattering what control he had tried to regain.

"B... Bert..."

"Mmm..." Bert murmured, without removing his mouth from the trembling man's erection. Scott was fighting against the release, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back forever. He found it rather amusing, so he pressed his finger even harder against his perineum, massaging it in the same rhythm as he worked his tongue, enjoying the salty taste of pre-cum.

Scott lost his fight, giving a sharp shout as the orgasm erupted over his entire self. His entire body thrust forward into Bert's mouth, spilling his entire load down his throat. Chest heaving, he fell back against the cushions, the galaxy that had replaced his organ swirled and flashed in front of his vision in time to the pulsating pleasure that filled his body.

Bert licked him clean, smiling deviously as he applied some lube on his own manhood, moving up to spread Scott's legs. Taking advantage of the daze Scott still was in, he slid into him with ease, filling him up. He loved this feeling, but he was hardly ever allowed to be the top.

He moved slowly, watching Scott regain his senses, meeting his stare again, his eyes all glossy from the orgasm after glow. He gently cupped Scott's face, giving him a soft kiss.

"Welcome back..." he whispered affectionately.

Scott panted gently, his mind still lost in the stars and galaxies that Bert had subjected him to. He felt the fullness of Bert filling him and despite his usual objections, the only thing his mind could process was just how good he felt as Bert set a gentle rhythm. His handsome face seemed to glow as Scott looked up at him in the hazy afterglow and the ache in his chest, the one he had felt six years ago when he had first met Bert, swelled. He really was such a beautiful boyfriend.

Scott leaned into the kiss gently, shivering as the overstimulation began to kick in.

Bert held his stare, having a soft smile on his lips as he kept a steady, tender rhythm, building himself up to a climax. His heart felt all warm and fuzzy by the affectionate look in Scott's eyes. He had missed that look, it was like when they first started dating, the intense feelings rushing inside them both making them constantly longing for each other. He leaned down, kissing him tenderly.

"I love you so much..." he whispered against his lips.

Scott pressed his lips against Bert's whispers, nuzzling him sweetly, arms straining but this time, all he wanted was to wrap them around Bert's neck and pull him even closer. The need for Bert consumed Scott entirely. Despite the overstimulation, the gentle rhythm had Scott becoming hard again, Bert pressing against his prostate in the way only he could do. Nestling his face into Bert's neck, Scott moaned as he felt the pressure building again.

Bert felt how Scott had stopped fighting against being the bottom, so he gently loosened the restraints, allowing him to hug him. The two lovers entwined, rolling around in bed, lost in pleasure and love. Not getting enough of each other. A sweet moment, Bert knew he wouldn't forget this. The pleasure coiled up inside him, he moaned against Scott's neck as he came, the warm, all-consuming waves washing through his body like a tsunami.

Scott's legs wrapped around Bert's waist pulling him in even closer, arms vice-like around his neck holding him in an unbreakable embrace. All he wanted was Bert, Bert filling all his senses and places of pleasure for all eternity.

His mind wouldn't let him form a coherent sentence in response to the whispered declaration of love so instead he bit down on Bert's shoulder as the electric orgasm overtook him again. The sensation of being plunged back into the stars was beautiful.

Scott tangled his hands into Bert's hair, this was why he couldn't let Bert go, why he couldn't let Stepney take this away. Sure, Olivia was nice compliant and never questioned his dominance, but Bert... No one else could make Scott feel so alive.

Bert buried his hands into Scott's hair, they both looked like a mess now, sticky from body fluids, so they both had to shower again. But wow, what a wonderful moment they had shared. Nobody could make him feel like this. Maybe he should agree to come with Scott to the movie set...

He kissed his way from Scott's ear, down his neck, then gently cupping his face to give him another searing kiss.

"Sorry about your clothes... and your hair..." he whispered low and they were breathing out in each other's arms, enjoying the afterglow while gazing into each other's eyes, sharing small kisses.

Scott gave a low breathy chuckle.

"Hey, you said it... I have five more like this one. Though that was my favorite shirt." he leaned up to kiss Bert passionately, hands still tangled in his hair and wrapped around his neck.

The afterglow was beginning to fade for Scott even though Bert was still very visibly hazy, kissing his bare neck and chest. Scott was definitely beginning to feel the effects of his pride being wounded. It stung amongst the sweet memories and left-over tingling under his skin.

Bert pulled out, lying down next to him, stroking his hand over his bare chest, caressing him gently. He felt so incredibly lucky to be with this handsome guy. His finger circled Scott's nipple, he chuckled a bit as it stiffened.

"Are you really serious about taking me with you for the shooting of your next movie?" he asked after a while. He wondered why Scott suddenly, after 6 years of dating, wanted to bring him along.

"You've never wanted me there before... you told me I would only disturb you and be in your way..." he continued.

Scott shivered as Bert played with his nipple but nodded.

"Yes, I am... I've left you alone for far too long and honestly, it's cooled me to the point I'm ashamed. I want you there, especially as its going to be so long."

Scott pecked Bert's lips gently, giving him a warm smile even as his gut squirmed at how disgusting he was being to feel. He did not like bottoming.

"Yes, and while I was on smaller film sets that was kinda true, plus you would get so bored but three years... It would be a clear mistake if I left you behind. I need you to be there with me."

"You've been away for long before, only coming home a weekend now and then..." Bert mused, he propped himself up on his elbow, looking at the man next to him.

"What's different this time? I recall you calling me a nuisance... when did that change? You don't look happy..." he whispered, tracing Scott's jawline with his fingers.

Scott judged his words carefully and felt more than a little bit of hidden truth in them. He was never comfortable talking about his feelings, never had been, but he wanted Bert so badly now. Stepney or Arry was not going to take him away this time.

"I left you behind... That's what changed. Three years, Bert... Three years. No weekends, no surprise visits... Three years. I can't be without you for so long." He was telling the truth, from a perspective.

Scott had been more than comfortable keeping Bert almost like a favorite concubine on Sodor, visiting him when he found the time, but Stepney had shown him how close he was to losing Bert to another.

Olivia made him feel powerful, but Bert made him feel good... At least when he was away from Arry's mess.

Bert sat up, leaning against the wall behind the now love stained bed.

"So... when did I stop being a nuisance to you?" he wondered, cringing a bit by the memory. It had hurt to be called that by the person he loved.

"And I really need to think of this... It means I will be away from my family too... Three years without seeing my brother or Molly. And I'm going to become an uncle soon... I really want to see my nephew or niece when they're born. I'll also lose my job... what am I going to do when we return after those three years?"

There was also another face haunting his mind, but he knew Scott wouldn't be happy if he mentioned Stepney. But could he handle three years without Scott? Especially if he was serious about no weekends or surprise visits... and if he didn't even call or facetime...

"When I realized how much I love you and how alone I felt without you." Scott shifted leaning on his arm to look up at Bert, stroking his thigh. "I should never have called you that, Bert, that was unfair."

He nestled up even closer, using the slightly more submissive body language to convince Bert to his side. Keeping Bert close now was a priority, Arry wasn't going to last much longer, neither was Molly in his opinion.

Scott wasn't going to let Arry take Bert down with him. Even if it meant making a few sacrifices himself and having Bert possibly run around under his feet. Didn't really matter anyway. Bert was far more social away from his brother and the bus,y bustling environment of a film set would have him spinning. He'd be too busy to worry.

"You could always fly back over... You would have that freedom but… Bert, if this is a success, you'd never have to work again. You could do what you wanted, when you wanted."

"What if I already have what I want?" Bert mused, toying with Scott's hair. "My tiny family... a job I like... you, even if you travel a lot... I'm pretty happy with my life as it is, Scotty."

Then there was also the risk of paparazzies and journalists... so far, they had managed to keep their relationship somewhat secret from the media, even if most people on Sodor knew they were dating. Bert wasn't sure he would like to be in the limelight... but maybe...

"Or I could stay here and come visit you on set now and then instead. Since you can't visit me, I can visit you instead, but without having to give up my job and life on Sodor."

"Like you did before? Bert, I've been closer to home and you rarely visit, saying how either Arry needed you, or you couldn't face the risk of journalists, or work wouldn't let you, so I came to you. You knew those risks when you started dating me..."

Scott stared at him, pinning Bert with an intense gaze but kept anger out of it.

"You would get to see the world outside of Sodor, outside of this tiny place... Yeah, I know you're nervous. I was. But this is the chance of a lifetime and I want to take that step with you"

"I'm willing to face that risk now... and Arry will be too busy with his kid, and he has Molly. He doesn't need me that much." Bert protested. "And if I visit you, I will get to see the world outside Sodor... but yet be able to return home and keep my job."

He sighed. This would only end up in Scott getting upset with him again, he knew it. Scott was used to get things his way.

"I don't know why you have to make this more difficult than it is..." he mumbled dejectedly. "I will think of it... but first, I will talk to Arry and Molly."

He slid out of bed, going back to the bathroom to take another shower.

Also... it wasn't just him not wanting the media to know of their relationship. Scott hadn't been too keen on showing himself together with Bert either...

Scott slipped out of the bed with Bert, pulling him into a hug before stripping off what clothes he had left. Kissing Bert's forehead, he smiled at him.

"This is your decision, Bert. I just want to be with you..."

Scott didn't separate from Bert this time, instead climbing into the shower with him.

Bert didn't want to give any answer right now, he had to talk to his brother and his friends first... or friend, he wasn't sure what to call Molly. And he wasn't sure if he had more friends than her. Maybe D10... and Stepney. And he was still on good terms with Rosie, despite being her ex.

He started soaping himself in, washing off Scott's sperm that was rubbed all over his stomach after the last orgasm. He grinned loop sided at the memory, so dirty, yet so wonderful.

Scott, with a sly smile, slipped his hands around Bert's waist and started to soap him up himself. Finding all the tender spots to press and tease. He would assert a little bit of dominance if it killed him before he left. The bitemark on Bert's shoulder soothed the still twinging pride.

"Still haven't had enough, eh?" Bert couldn't help, but smile. Scott hadn't been this passionate in years. He took some shampoo in his hands, massaging it into Scott's scalp while kissing him.

"I can never have enough of you, Bert." Scott grinned at him, this time completely honest.

Bert refrained from reminding him that he had told him otherwise numerous times, instead he enjoyed the attention.

As Scott worked his hands lower, he once again wrapped his hand around Bert's member, this time pressing him against the tile wall of the shower.

Mimicking some of the motions Bert had subjected him to earlier, Scott slipped his knee in between Bert's legs finding that delicate spot. Teasing the tip with his thumb, Scott pressed more kisses over Bert's shoulders and neck leaving a string of nibbles.

Each kiss and mark screamed "mine!" in Scott's mind. He couldn't bare the idea of someone taking Bert away and in those three years... A lot could happen. He had let too much slip already.

Bert didn't mind Scott marking him, in fact it made his legs weak. He hardened again, even if he just had thought he was completely spent after the intense sex they just had. This time, allowing Scott to dominate him, biting his lip in arousal. Arry could wait a little longer...

"Yes... Scotty..." he threw his head back, moaning against the ceiling.

Scott let his knee grind against Bert's perineum, tugging on his member at the same firm but relentless pace. He nuzzled his face into Bert's neck, sucking his earlobe and running his tongue over the sensitive, but healed, broken heart. Warm water turned the entire experience even more sensual.

This was his Bert, all his and no one else's.

"God... You are so handsome."

"You too..." Bert moaned, pressure building at the bottom of his spine.

If Scott kept handling him like this, he would splash out on him, just like Scott had in bed earlier. His hands clawed at the wall, trying to find something to hold on to, to keep himself standing as his knees became weak.

Scott could feel Bert weakening at the knees, dropping himself further onto Scott's knee doing all the grinding for him. He wanted to see Bert's cum splash over him, mingling with the water and glisten in the shower lights. He kept Bert pinned despite the growing weight, his strength, while not equal to Bert's, definitely not inconsiderable. Letting Bert feel unstable a moment, that edge of panic was sexy.

Bert panted with his mouth open now, so close to the edge it was almost unbearable. His eyes screwed shut in pleasure, grinding against Scott's knee, getting the much needed friction. The water making it all so intense.

He wailed as he wasn't able to hold back anymore, spurting out jet after jet with warm cum onto Scott's wet body until he was empty, drained of energy and liquids. He slid down the tiled wall until he sat on the floor, trying to get back to his senses.

Scott slid down with him into his lap, clutching his face and kissing him so ravenously that Bert was instantly reminded of a vampire on a beautiful victim. Water dripped from his dark hair over his face making his expression even more lustful and hungry.

"You are mine... My everything... My universe, Bert."

"Mmhm..." was as Bert managed to respond with, he was completely spent and still trying to recover. He managed to give Scott a tired smile through the water running down his face.

Scott licked some of the cum off Bert's chest and kissed him again, letting Bert taste himself on Scott's tongue.

Bert kissed back, and they sat there for a while, making out while the water soaked them both.

"We should... get ready to go..." Bert said as he finally managed to break the kiss, though a bit reluctantly.

Scott made a gentle noise of agreement, easing himself up off Bert and offering a hand to his partner still on the floor.

"That's a good idea." He said.

Bert accepted the hand, his legs still feeling a bit shaky. They quickly finished their shower, stepping out, drying themselves off, brushing teeth and putting on fresh clothes.

"I promise I won't ruin more of your suits..." Bert chuckles, running a hand over Scott's perfectly rounded butt.

Scott gave a proper laugh giving Bert's cheek a kiss after he had recombed and styled his hair.

"I'll hold you to that..." he chuckled.

Bert resisted the urge to mess up Scott's hair again, he loved it when Scott forgot to style his hair, but he knew it would upset him. He pulled on his jeans and his signature hazard striped t-shirt. He wasn't going to work this morning, so he didn't wear the safety wear, though still having combat boots on, making him look somewhat rugged.

Hand in hand, they left the apartment, heading for Killdane.  
\---------------------------------  
To be continued….  
\---------------------------------  
Flying Scotsman: SabbatSpiral  
Bert: LittleRedToyota


End file.
